A smile for a smile
by crazyconey
Summary: Story set before HBP. "you want me to smile Miss Granger...why?" "simply because i need it". PLEASE BE NICE...first one . I OWN NOTHING.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one

"RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR BOTTOM DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I'LL ZAP IT RIGHT OFF AND USE IT AS A PIN CUSHON!" Harry and Hermione sniggered as Ron ran swiftly down the stairs hopping every so often over the cracks in the long extended staircase.

"What on earth were you doing up there Ronald? I called you down fifteen minutes ago!" screeched Mrs Weasley, "if we don't get a move on now you're going to miss the train."

"Just giving that ghoul one last kick up the arse before I leave, I didn't get any sleep last night because of that blasted thing."

Mumbling, Mrs Weasley ushered them all out to where Mr Weasley was standing smiling at his children and their friends. "Everyone ready? ...right, Hermione, you go with Molly and Ginny...I will take the boys." All nodded in agreement and together held the specified port key.

Hermione landed with a bump: feeling her breakfast slowly making its way back up she took in a deep breath. Port keys, she mused, she truly preferred Muggle transport to that swirl and pull of those menacing objects any day. Following Harry and the Weasleys down towards the gateway she felt a slight pang of excitement, she was going back to the place she loved, the place she learned, the place she called home.

Rushing through the barrier she hurried to keep up, she was the last of the group to bid farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione look after that lot will you, sweet pea, sometimes I think you're the only one who has their head screwed on right" Molly murmured rolling her eyes, before staring seriously at her."How are you feeling my dear?" Hermione didn't reply, instead, looking to the ground. She seemed to understand as she gave Hermione a tight cuddle."Just don't work yourself too hard, you truly need to rest... all those night terrors are not good for someone your age."

"I'll try Mrs. Weasley" Hermione smiled. Climbing onto the train and sitting down next to Harry she sighed; she had tried so hard to keep her nightmares from being noticed, yet it always ended the same...with her screaming.

The train journey went as usual, Harry and Ginny sneaking off, Ron stuffing his face with as many chocolate frogs as possible and ending up snoring and dribbling all over the seats and her, left alone with her own thoughts. It was the same with the journey from the station to Hogwarts itself, Hermione thought, smiling to herself at the comfort of the repetition throughout the years, it made her happy to know that she was in a place where she knew what was going on. Her comfort zone so to speak.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Severus hated this. That meddling fool, how dare he order him to this meeting with only an hour left of freedom before those bumbling excuses for students ruined his peace and quiet for another year. Quick celebration he said? Bollocks to that, all Severus wanted was to sit down on his sofa with a good book and a bottle of fire whisky.

Entering the staff common room he took his time to scowl at every single member, showing them personally his distaste for both the situation, and the company.

"Severus my boy, do not make such funny faces like that, you're scaring the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, what have we practiced now? Happy face my son!" At this Dumbledore put his two index fingers on each side of his mouth and pushed upwards giving the impression, in Severus's opinion, that he was indeed utterly bonkers. Severus simply raised an eyebrow.

At Severus's reaction Dumbledore simply smiled and patted his head. "Do not fear Severus, I am sure I will get you to smile this year at least!"

"Of course you will headmaster."

"OH BRILLIANT! And why is that?"

"Because at the end of this year Potter and the dimwits will have left and my sanity will be secured."

A twinkle of something that Severus could not quite put his finger on suddenly appeared in the headmaster's eyes. "Ahhhhh, now Severus. They are not all dimwits if I am not mistaken...now; I know for sure Miss Granger is meant to become one of the most intelligent witches of her time, if she is not already."

"Headmaster, there is a difference between intelligence and common sense, and without the latter she is as dim-witted as that fool of a Weasley," Severus drawled and with this he nodded and moved towards the quietest part of the room.

A loud clap was heard in the middle of the room; Dumbledore stood smiling at his staff all of which he considered close and loyal friends.

"Welcome back everyone to another wonderful year at Hogwarts, I just want to introduce to you our new DADA teacher, Professor Rowse Hebert", at this a young brown-haired man stood from his seat and waved. Severus noticed his almost shabby appearance which reminded him of Remus Lupin, that's all he needed...another fucking werewolf, Potter-lover, student softie teaching beside him. Not that he truly hated Lupin; he was just a complete annoying idiot. No. This guy was a little different behaviour-wise though, he seemed almost too confident for Severus's liking, almost like he KNEW that he was good-looking and talented...oh god not another Lockhart...would rather a thousand Lupins to one sodding Lockhart.

"Right now that everyone's ready we should start making our way to the hall, the students should be arriving shortly!" As everyone started shuffling out the young teacher grabbed hold of Severus's arm. "Mr. Hebert, if you do not remove your hand within the next few seconds then you will be short one limb...would you like to guess which one?" he growled.

At this Hebert quickly stepped back. "My apologies Professor Snape, it's just you were the only one I have not greeted yet, and would like to have gotten to know everyone that I hope to work with."

"First of all Mr. Hebert, you will not be working with me, and second, I am as interested in greetings as I am in eating live Blast-Ended Screwts...good day." And with that Hebert was left gawping in an empty room as Severus swept through the corridors smirking as he mentally patted himself on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who commented on my first chapter! It really made me smile to know that you enjoyed it! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

Chapter two

Dumbledore rose from his chair, gaining immediate silence in the great hall, "Welcome back to Hogwarts! Fear not my children I will not keep you long as I am sure that you are all hungry, but alas, there are some issues I wish to discuss with you all first..." at this he glanced around the room, frowning slightly.

"I must warn you all to be most vigilant whilst roaming around this great castle as there are many passageways that have not been used in centuries and are therefore completely unsafe. Also I must remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is still exactly that. Forbidden. For those who even attempt to venture into its woods will be severely punished, either by me or whatever you might happen to come upon whilst in there... Finally, Hogsmeade is now out of bounds for all those who are not in their seventh year and with permission from either me or another member of staff; this is because as you all know, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters have returned and will take every chance to harm any innocent soul. So the safest place for you all is Hogwarts." At this there were many worried glances exchanged between students, Dumbledore smiled sadly at this hoping this warning would put enough fear in them to keep them safe.

"...And now onto happier news! I would like to introduce you all to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Rowse Hebert!" Again the shabby man got to his feet and bowed slightly at the audience of applauding students. "Also I would like to now introduce you all to your new head boy, Michael Corner of Ravenclaw and Head Girl, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!" At this Hermione looked up, shocked. She had just assumed that she had not got the placement since she did not get a letter in the holidays; she looked around at Michael and found that he looked as stunned as she did, both of them standing up when signalled by the headmaster to come to the front. She looked back at Harry and Ron, finding them and the entire Gryffindor table clapping and shouting loudly as she made her way to the staff table. Dumbledore smiled at them, happily giving them their designated badges and maps; when they looked confused he explained that the maps were to help them find the quarters which had been assigned to them, as they were not located near their house common-rooms.

Once they had both returned to their tables, Dumbledore finished his speech and with a slightly odd twirl of his wand and a loud crack every plate in the hall filled with all different types of food. The atmosphere seem to relax a bit as students and professors alike began to chat and eat, enjoying the company of those around them.

"I knew you would get it Herms! Congratulations!" Harry patted her on the back, smiling brightly as Ron cuddled her. "There wasn't a doubt in my little mind"

"'Little' being the main part" Ginny giggled as she sat next to Harry.

"HEY. No fair, I'm not dumb...just uninterested in smart stuff!"

The chatter continued as Hermione gazed over the staff table looking for the new professor, there was something about him that she felt was unusual, something she could quite put her finger on. Shaking her head at her paranoia, she looked next to him and found she had locked eyes with none other that the devil himself, Severus Snape. Hermione squirmed in her seat, he always seemed to be able make her feel so bloody uncomfortable, but she refused to lose this battle of the stares. Squinting her eyes she scowled at him, earning a small smirk from her professor which shocked her into blushing, but before she could digest what had just gone on a hand grabbed her shoulder. "HERMS! Are you with us?!" Ron's concerned voice brought her out of her trance,

"I'm fine Ron, just day dreaming..."

"Well we were just talking about Dumbledore, he looks like he's aged about 40 years over the summer. Do you think he's alright?" Harry nodded in confirmation as Hermione glanced over at her most respected headmaster. It was true, he did look slightly worn down; almost as if he had lost a little bit of hope that went in company with the lost twinkle in his eyes.

"I wonder why." She sighed: he always made her feel so at ease. So safe, yet now it looked like he doubted even himself; this scared her and once again she found herself moving her line of sight to Snape. He was now eating and trying his best to ignore the babblings of Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor. Hermione couldn't deny it, she respected him a lot, he seemed to be a column that helped hold this castle together...he was a total bastard, don't get her wrong, there were many times where she would have gladly slapped him round the face or given a flame to the accelerant of grease that seemed to engulf his hair. Though, even through this she respected him, even missed his presence during the summer for some strange reason. However she just put this down to the fact that she couldn't seem to motivate herself to do as much work as she usually did.

"Hermione hon. we're going up to bed, you coming?" Harry held out a hand to her, smiling at her ability to just zone off. "Oh. Yeah sure!" she said, accompanying them up to the Gryffindor common before bidding them goodnight and following the map onto a corridor where she found a large oak door with a lion engraved on the centre of the door. Well this is a little bit obvious she mused, without thinking she placed her hand on the door knob only to find herself screaming in pain. "WHAT THE HELL?!...ooooo shit, I forgot to ask for the password" Suddenly a snigger was heard behind her.

"Language Miss Granger. Language. And only today was the headmaster clucking about you intelligence...the door is charmed you buffoon." Snape tutted as he strolled over to her, however before she could speak he held up a hand, "I do not want to hear it, I would gladly give you a detention, although that little piece of comedy has me satisfied. I have come here to tell you your password since you ran off like that before the headmaster could tell you." He smirked, twirling his wand.

A silent pause past between them leaving Hermione irritated. "Well what is it then sir?"

"Candyfloss" he replied, making a face as though he had smelled something particularly nasty, "and I must advise that you change it...never know who might just...let it slip. Oh, and Miss Granger, I am not a messenger boy, if I have to run after you again I'll make sure to have a nice couple of rotten Gwyindypuff-mud-encrusted cauldrons for you to clean at the ready." And with this he turned and walked away leaving one very annoyed and insulted Hermione. Well, he thought, at least I won't have to say that idiotic name again; Merlin knows my IQ just went down 50 points.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The morning came way too early for Hermione's liking; she grumbled as she rolled over, attacking her alarm clock and throwing it at her bathroom door. She had had the same nightmare last night ending in the same stupid way. This time she could still remember their screams echoing through her head; she only then appreciated having her own room, that's all she needed, for everyone to think she had finally lost it. She got up, dragging herself to the shower, twisting the knobs until the water was as hot as it could go, wishing only to wash away the memories of that awful dream. The water burned her skin, but she liked it. She felt clean.

Clambering out of the shower after 30 minutes of torturing her skin she clothed herself and went to meet the boys down in the great hall for breakfast.

"Hermione!" Ron smiled; however on seeing her appearance he frowned, nudging Harry next to him. Harry looked up. "Hermione? Are you ok?" Upon hearing the concern in their voices she forced a smile and sat down next to them.

"I'm fine guys, I just have a bit of a headache this morning."

"I don't believe you" countered Harry "don't talk to us like we haven't been sleeping in the same house for the last six weeks Herms. You had a bad night again didn't you." This wasn't a question, it was a statement, he knew her well enough to know when something was up and he knew how to push the right buttons. "You know we all went through the same experience. You need to talk to someone about it; you can't cope with it all on your own Hermione, this is just too big."

"Well, then who have you spoken to Harry?" she said, slightly irritated.

"Remus and Arthur, both of us have. You're the only one who hasn't said one little thing about that stupid day: stop bottling it up otherwise you're going to end up doing something really stupid."

"ME? I WASNT THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THAT SITUATION HARRY, I DIDNT WANT TO GO. I SAID I DIDNT WANT TO GO" she screamed, tears swelling in her eyes as she stood up and stormed out of the hall. Harry sat there motionless; she blamed him for it all, and his stomach began to tighten as a gentle hand laid itself on his shoulder.

"Boys, why don't we go up to my office?" their head of house said warmly. They both followed in complete silence until they reached McGonagall's office.

"Professor? I think we should get Hermione here as well" mumbled Ron. "It's just she's not doing so well since the attack..."

"I know Mr. Weasley. I have asked someone to fetch Miss Granger and she will be here shortly; however before she does I feel I should apologize. I realize that you all have had quite a stressful summer and it was organized that you would be given counseling after the attack by Professor Lupin...I was sure it would help. However it seems that it is not enough."

"It did help Professor, it's just Hermione didn't really open up to him," Ron replied sadly

She raised her eyebrows at this; it surprised her that her star pupil would have so much trouble with talking to one of her favorite teachers about such an issue. With this information digested she looked up at the faces of two very upset young men, and that's definately what they were: they had grown so much since their first year at Hogwarts, Ron more than Harry height-wise, yet Harry made up for this with his athletic build.

"Ok, you may leave now. I will talk to Miss Granger alone as it seems more fitting for her situation."

With this Harry and Ron left to return to the Gryffindor common room, dragging their feet as they went.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione ran as fast as she could - all she could think of was to get to her room as quickly as possible, she couldn't believe she had said that to Harry...she really hadn't meant it. Finding her door she literally screamed her password before shutting it quickly behind her, finding the first breakable object on her desk and throwing it as hard as she could in a resounding, satisfying smash. But as she moved to find another desirably glass object to smash, she slipped and fell onto the vase she had just chucked. Landing with a heavy thud she gasped; all the frustrations quickly leaving her, she felt her tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Picking herself up she grabbed her wand and cleared up the mess on her floor. Looking at the floor she noticed droplets of blood following up to where she stood; looking at her hands she turned them over to see pieces of glass had sunken into her skin leaving quite horrific wounds. Slowly picking out the shards she decided not to heal the wounds, liking the way that the throbbing pain seemed to take up all of her thoughts, making her feel more at peace.

She lay on the bed simply staring at the ceiling of her beautiful room and focusing on her pain until she heard a knock at the door. After staring at it for a few seconds in confusion she stood and slowly made her way to the door.

"Ah! Miss Granger! I've been told to escort you to the Deputy Headmistress's office! Although I can't imagine it could be anything bad since you are the head girl!" Standing in front of her was the DADA teacher with a huge grin plastered on his face, it made her feel sick, here she was in the middle of a breakdown and this guy thinks he can just literally knock on her door and speak to her like he has known her for years? Even with these thoughts in mind she stretched to a weak smile, deciding it would be in both their interests if she kept her mouth shut and her palms closed, there was no need to start by being badgered by this guy.

"If you would like to follow me Miss Granger, Oh and congratulations on the wonderful news of your head girl success, I must say I have heard some absolutely wonderful things about you... most intelligent witches of her time they say...absolutely brilliant..." he babbled on like this all the way to Professor McGonagall's office, making Hermione grit her teeth so hard that it was starting to feel like they were bending under the pressure. She didn't think she could remember a time in which she was so relieved to see Professor McGonagall's office door. She looked at Professor Hebert expectantly, almost mentally pushing him down the corridor away from her as she knocked on the door.

"Ah! There you are Miss Granger!" Her head of house grabbed her into a bear hug: Hermione was shocked by this but none the less an almost automatic response brought her arms round the deputy headmistress, taking in the warm comforting feeling. Upon realising that Professor Hebert was still standing there McGonagall straightened and put on an almost brisk and cold demeanour. "Thank you Professor, I apologise if I kept you from something important this early in the morning. May I suggest breakfast? I know the house elves would be more than happy to oblige."

Almost shocked by her complete change in personality, Hebert, decided that this was one woman he dare not cross. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! ...thank you Minerva!" And with this he was gone, in a manner which Hermione could only describe as an elephant running from a mouse.

"Now Hermione, please sit. We have a few things to discuss, don't we." Sitting herself down in her chair behind the beautifully decorated oak desk, she looked up at Hermione, gesturing at her to take a seat.

"I'm sorry about my outburst earlier Professor. I'm just still trying to get myself on my feet."

McGonagall nodded understanding. "But Hermione dear, that's the thing. There hasn't been even an outburst from you since the attack. You need to talk about it, only then can you get over it."

Hermione dug her nails into the palms of her hands, hoping that the pain would keep her from doing something completely stupid.

"I'll be fine Professor."

"It had to be done Hermione. You had to do it."

"Professor..."

"It wasn't your fault Hermione! If you didn't he would have killed you and your friends! Please talk to me!"

"Please...I really don't wa-"

"HERMIONE!" this time she had rounded the table and had hold of her student's arms. "Listen to me. You HAD to do it. If you hadn't killed him he would have tortured and killed all of you, and that's only if he was in a generous mood..."

Hermione dropped from her arms to kneel on the floor, sobbing. "You didn't see everyone's face when I did it. I know what they were thinking...murderer. I just...when he mentioned my parents...I just blew up! I thought I would be arrested. But, but no one did anything! They just took the body away like it was a dead animal or something."

Suddenly green flames erupted in McGonagall's fireplace and out stepped out Severus Snape. Upon viewing the scene in front of him he sneered: "God. Teenagers and their emotions, could it get anymore –"

"SAY ONE MORE WORD SEVERUS AND I'LL FLY THOSE VOCAL CORDS OF YOURS TO THE AMAZON!" Minerva threatened, pointing her wand at her colleague.

Snape stared at them for a minute, Hermione's head turned away sniffing quietly. "Minerva, the headmaster want to see you now, I suggest you release Miss Granger as she still has to carry out her Head Girl duties before her first lesson..."

"Severus. I can't just leave the girl..."

"I shall take her to Poppy to give her a calming draught. But the Headmaster insists on your presence."

With a huff McGonagall helped Hermione to her feet. "Hermione dear, you have opened up a little this morning; I think this was a good start. Why don't we do this again maybe at the weekend sometime, yes?" Hermione nodded, keeping her head down. McGonagall moved over to Snape and grabbed his wrist whilst facing towards the fire that he had just exited from. "Upset her even more Severus, and I'll make sure you're teaching long into you hundreds," she whispered, staring into his eyes. He understood and nodded.

With one last look at Hermione she left, leaving her alone with someone she probably would have agreed to swap with Lord Voldemort himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the comments, they make me so happy. Sorry, about how long it took to do the latest chapter but I had a little trouble with yup AND thanks to Whitehound, who made sure that I wasn't talking gibberish. :P

Oh! And do not fear peps the flashback IS coming, but I just didn't want to place it in this chapter. All will be revealed. xxx

Chapter Three

They locked eyes; Hermione felt that she was right back to where she was in the great hall, the same discomfort, yet the same determination.

He could smell blood, but from where? He looked at the girl in front of him carefully, silently checking for signs. Suddenly as he glanced down he noticed her fisted hands and it clicked. He always was extremely proud of his strong sense of smell; it helped him a hell of a lot in potions.

"Don't worry sir; I can make my own way to the hospital wing," she said, taking her hands from the desk that was supporting her, but Snape didn't seem to be listening to her; he was looking at her, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. Taking this as a sign to leave she turned, only to find herself momentarily dizzy, probably from all the screaming and storming away without eating breakfast as well as the smashing of the glass vase. God, she thought, I'm no better than a spoiled brat having a tantrum; mentally rolling her eyes as she steadied herself.

"You're bleeding" he murmured, moving closer to her.

"Sorry professor? What did you say?" With this he flew at her and grabbed her hand, forcing her fingers open.

"I said you're bleeding. What have you done, you foolish girl?" he growled, holding onto her wrist tightly.

"OW! Give me my hand back!"

Ignoring her he grabbed hold of the other hand, guiding her so she was pinned against him and the desk. "No. Not until you tell me how you cut your hands. Why didn't you heal them? You're more than capable." Keeping his voice disturbingly calm yet curious he pressed on her hand trying to open it so he can see her palm, and increased the pressure. As he did so she closed her eyes; there was no way she was going to look into his eyes, she only needed to do that and he would be able to see everything. Oh yes, she knew of his talents, and it would be a cold day in hell before she willing let this brute into her innermost personal thoughts and memories.

"LET GO OF MY HANDS NOW!" But however hard she screamed he wouldn't give in: instead he cast Incarcerous. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!" Struggling against the tight magical bonds to no avail, she landed back on the floor with a bump.

"Are you quite finished Miss Granger?" Kneeling down beside her, he waited for her to calm: and then with a flick of his wrist released the bonds that stilled her. Taking hold of her hands, he slowly started to pick the small shards of glass out of her palms. "Since you seem to have neglected doing so, I will heal your hands; however, I want a truthful explanation as to why you are in this mess to begin with." Taking hold of her hands he slowly started to pick out the small shards of glass; waving his wand over her hands he muttered a healing spell.

Hermione was silent; glancing down at her hand held by Snape her stomach seemed to tighten: why was he helping her? Surely it would've given him great satisfaction to just leave her with cut hands; she was after all just another annoying Gryffindor with a hint of talent. "I was just a little upset Professor...I was going to heal them, it was just that I was called to Professor McGonagall's office before I could," she whispered, hoping he would probe further. She looked up to find him staring at her: "Do not lie to me Miss Granger, I am no fool. I know your situation and am disappointed by how you are holding yourself. Such acts I would expect from Weasley or Potter; however from you I am slightly surprised, as I found myself thinking of you as a little bit more mature. It seems I have greatly over-estimated you in many ways."

"How dare you?" Hermione snapped. Although surprised at her outburst she continued: "if you know of my _situation_ sir, then you would know that I am coping how I see fit, and I am as disappointed in you as you are in me: since you have probably been in a similar position to me I thought at least you would understand some of the emotions that I may be feeling!" Taking her now healed hands away from Snape she moved to get up, only to find herself being dragged to the floor again.

"You know nothing about me foolish child, do not try and compare your experiences to mine," he snarled, standing up in front of her. "Do not think just because you know how to cast acurse that you are then able to identify with me."

Getting to her feet again Hermione look at the man in front of her. His defensive yet aggressive stance told her not to say what she was thinking, and so biting her lip she gave up any hope she had to connect with him. "I'm sorry Professor, it just that I'm a little stressed at the moment. If you don't mind I need to go up to the headmaster and get my timetable."

"That is not necessary Miss Granger as I have just come from there, and have the pleasure once again of being your errand boy." Taking out a small piece of parchment from his pocket he passed it to Hermione; opening it up she found both her timetable and a small note attached from Dumbledore himself:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Once again I would like to congratulate you on Head Girl status; however I feel that the summer holidays have_ _been anything but calming and because of this I have cancelled your lessons for the day to enable you to give yourself some time to rest. Also I have organized that you should be counselled by Professor Snape on how to get over such a huge traumatic experience. Please feel free to pop along to see me if you feel too uncomfortable with this, the password is Cola Cubes. _

_Sincerely_

_Dumbledore _

She looked up from the note, gobsmacked. "He wants me to be counselled...by you?"

Smirking at her reaction he tried to keep the amusement out of his voice: "Indeed Miss Granger, and I must explain that I also was as confused and mortified by the idea as you apparently are. However it is the Headmaster's wish and I will not refuse even for a know-it-all Gryffindor."

"Why not Professor McGonagall? We even planned on meeting on Saturday..."

"Do not bother me with your questions and plans Miss Granger as they are irrelevant; it has been decided and so we will meet on Wednesday at 8 in my office. Is that understood?" With a nod from Hermione he swept out of the room and down the corridor, leaving Hermione absolutely furious: what an arrogant bastard! How dare he just dismiss my questions like that! She walked out, deciding to take Dumbledore up on his offer to visit him; not caring that it had been merely minutes since he had given the invitation.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Albus, this had better be bloody good! I was in the middle of something extremely serious!" Minerva McGonagall stormed, brushing the ash off her robes, stalking over and standing in front of his desk and slamming down her hands just to make sure the frustration was known strongly.

"Ahhhh Minerva, but of course, I would not have interrupted your conversation with Miss Granger if it hadn't been...I have in fact brought you here on business to do with Miss Granger."

McGonagall tried to ignore the fact that he knew way too much for her to understand, and concentrated on the matter at hand. "What about her?"

Signalling for her to take a seat he took in a deep breath. "There was a reason I sent Severus to come and get you, Minerva, and it was not just the skill the boy has for making you move quicker." Smirking at her flustered face he continued quickly, "I feel that the trauma that Severus has gone through in his life and Hermione's problems...and I dare say future problems as well...would only be helped by support from each other."

Minerva screwed her face up in utter confusion. "What are you talking about Albus? Future problems? Those two?...it's like putting... oil and water... Light and dark together!"

Dumbledore stood and turned to the window, slowly making patterns on the frosted morning glass. "Light is meaningful only in relation to darkness, and truth presupposes error. It is these mingled opposites which people our life, which make it pungent, intoxicating. We only exist in terms of this conflict, in the zone where black and white clash," he murmured, quoting Louis Aragon, a favourite novelist of his, before turning back to face one of his closest and most trusted friends.

"They need each other Minerva, both of them in equal measure. Severus has done so much for us, still is in fact, and in doing so has sacrificed a life that he so badly deserves; and I fear Hermione may end up on the exact same road that Severus has travelled."

"Don't be silly Albus! Hermione has had many more advantages than Severus had!" Thinking quickly Minerva tried to think of as many reasons as possible: "she has many friends, loving parents, a brilliant mind..."

"All of the things Severus too possessed, still does as a matter of fact. Except of course, maybe not so many friends..."

Minerva's head shot up, at the tension found in his voice. "Albus, what did you mean in reference to Hermione's 'future problems'?"

Dumbledore's eyes closed for a second, trying to think of a way to explain this calmly; "Hermione's parents are missing Minerva, they disappeared yesterday with the Dark Mark found over their safe house."

Upon hearing the respective gasp from his colleague at the news he stopped, giving her time to digest the information he had just given her.

"Who was their keeper?"

"You misunderstand me my dear, after Hermione killed one of Tom's Death Eaters they were the first ones I visited. They refused my advice that they be concealed under the Fidelius Charm; they did not feel comfortable being protected by a system that they did not entirely understand. However after much persuading they did agree to go under Muggle witness protection. Kingsley Shacklebolt apparently had a cousin in the justice system that helped them; however, just like ours it has its flaws."

"What should we tell Hermione? She is still completely traumatized over the attack in the summer...to tell her that her actions may have resulted in this will...will..."

"Break her, Minerva, it will break her. We cannot tell her yet, she is not ready for that. When she is that is when she will need Severus: Harry and Ron will be unable to help her, we have seen this." An atmosphere of dread hung over Dumbledore's office as both Professors tried to comprehend what this was going to lead to.

"How do you know he won't hurt her more Albus?" she whispered, barely audible.

He stared at her for a moment before simply stating: "I don't. I merely hope. For both their sakes."

"And he just simply agreed to this Albus?"

Chuckling, the famous twinkle came back to his bright blue eyes; rummaging through the bowlful of sweets next to him he picked up a lemon sherbet, carefully unwrapping it before placing it quickly in his mouth. "Now now Minerva, do you truly think I would tell Severus that Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, was going to help him with 'emotional troubles'? That would be like me sending dear Neville Longbottom to help him understand potions."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "So what in Merlin's name did you say to the boy Albus?!"

"Simply that she needed help, and that he would be the one to help her because of his experience and background."

"...and he just agreed to this?"

"...well I may have mentioned something about changing the retiring age for him..."

Minerva giggled at this: "Great minds think alike Albus, great minds think alike."

Dumbledore took off his glasses and cleaned them on his robe with a sigh: "It looks like the commotion has already begun Minerva, as Miss Granger has taken it upon herself to come up to see me."

McGonagall turned to face the door in surprise, then looked back at Dumbledore. "What have you done Albus for her to come up personally to see you?" she said, her voice showing the amount of disapproval she had for what he was planning.

"Ah, Minerva, that is for me to know and for you to gradually find out" he chuckled. "Now if you wouldn't mind leaving in a calmer manner than you entered through the fireplace, I would like to talk to our Head Girl before Fawkes bursts into flames again." With a huff she complied, leaving only dust in her wake.

"Miss Granger, please come in." Hermione opened the door; peeking through the gap, almost drained of all the confidence and defiance that had seemed to drag her through the corridors, she walked into the room and tried to keep herself from babbling. "Headmaster, I wish to discuss the note that you gave to Professor Snape to give to me...I truly think it would be better if I was to be counselled by Professor McGonagall, it's just that I'm more comfortable around her, I think that I would be better suited with her..."

Dumbledore looked at the young woman in front of him, saddened by the thought of her childhood being forcefully ripped from her, and was more determined than ever to restore her to her right state of mind.

"Miss Granger. Do you know why I assigned Professor Snape to help you instead of Professor McGonagall?"

When she shook her head he responded; "I cannot for many reasons tell you exactly why at this moment in time, I need you to find that out for yourself, but I shall tell you this Miss Granger: he is one of the most loyal men I know, and has the darkest past that I have ever seen. I trust him with my life. My dear girl, I understand if you do not completely trust him yourself; but I am asking you to trust me."

Well that kind of buggered up my plans for persuasion she thought. Facing the headmaster she nodded: so submissive she mused; no wonder I'm a walk over with Harry and Ron.

Standing up from his desk he wandered over to where Hermione was standing. "May I suggest, since you have had nothing to eat, that you would like to dine with me for early lunch? I'm in the mood for some delicious cucumber sandwiches and those little cubes of cheese on sticks...with the most marvellous idea of combining it with pineapple!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Snape walked along the corridor towards his next class, glancing around every now and again, it was part of his nature to always be aware of his surroundings. Being slightly paranoid about everything is what kept him alive and because of that he could not begrudge this behaviour.

Swooping into the classroom in his usual fierce state he glared upon the suddenly hushed class, "as you know you will continue with your individual projects in which you are to choose a potion of your choice and research ways in which to modify or better it. I will repeat for the final time that I do not want ill constructed or dream like theories that will be based on tales that you have heard or lies that you have been stupid enough to believe. I want your ideas backed up by facts... and Mr Longbottom I do not appreciate research simply copied from the first book you are able to get your hands on." Neville looked up in fear, squeaking he nodded quickly lowering his head again. "Your thesis will be expected in before Christmas, as it will be sent off to be marked as part of your N.E.. This will be the last time I explain this so I hope for those who have particularly bad memories or are indeed Mr Longbottom I suggest you write this down. Is that understood?"

A grumble of agreement was heard as his eyes glanced over the herd of students as they scribbled on their pieces of parchment, turning to the board he waited for the enchanted chalk to finish what he had said. He hated how the headmaster put Gryffindor's and Slytherin's together. It meant more effort on his part to keep them from injuring each other, not that he truly cared, he just preferred that they didn't waste his time with their pathetic squabbles.

Sitting down behind his desk he took his time to observe the class more closely, usually preferring to walk around because of the effect he had over them. Yet today he didn't have the energy, he knew what was required of him tonight and he wasn't looking forward to it. It had been two days since his last confrontation with the Granger girl and since then he hadn't seen much difference in her behaviour. He had guessed that she had had some kind of argument with the moronic excuse for friends as she was sitting on the opposite side of the room, smirking he decided to use this to his advantage.

"Mr Potter...May I ask what your thesis will be on?"

Harry's head shot up, quickly looking around for help, "Is something wrong Mr Potter? You DO have an idea on what you are going to base your thesis on, correct?"

"Err...yeah...sort of. I was thinking of taking the Pepperup Potion and trying to kind of...make it stronger?"

A smirk spread across Snape's face as he stared at the pathetic boy in front of him, "stronger, Mr Potter? How...Masterful. I must say I find myself unsurprised by your lack of interest and fervour, yet still in some ways still mystified of how you came to still be in my class, surely you know that I will not be teaching you anything of your simple interests?" at this Harry's face turned bright red, gritting his teeth intent on keeping himself from snapping at the professor in front of him.

The Slytherins in the room started to snicker as Harry gripped hold of his quill mumbling reasons for choosing the potions, however Snape put his hand up suddenly bored of this venture "enough Mr Potter, I can only take so much babbling before my head begins to hurt..." waving his hand the class moved into action, collecting their ingredients and setting down to work; providing him time to look through the papers that had seemed to multiply on his desk.

Hermione spent most of the lesson with her head down, chopping her ingredients quietly and quickly as to not bring any attention. She wasn't really in the chatty mood unlike most of her class mates, plus she was still on edge with Harry. Sighing, Hermione peeked over her notes and looked at Snape's frustrated form attacking the assumed assignments of poor students with a large thick black quill.

This sight brought a lump in her throat. How on earth was she meant to tell this man her troubles when it was so plainly obvious that he could not cope with his own? Plus the guy was less than welcoming...

She dreaded tonight's meeting, she couldn't even bear to tell Remus her troubles and nightmares when he had tried to comfort her and it brought tears to her eyes to know that she couldn't even call upon her best friends for help.

*flashback*

"_Hermione, I think you need to talk to someone about this...it's a lot to deal with on your own. Please talk to me." She looked up into the face of an old and dear friend wanting so much to tell him of her fears, to explain her frustration with herself, yet, she knew he wouldn't understand: he wouldn't understand how she felt then. How she feels now._

"_Remus, please, leave it. I'm fine, it's done now; and all I want to do now is forget It" lying was becoming a extreme comfort for her. She forced a smile onto her face and tried to move away from him, not trusting what she might say. "Why are you so afraid to talk about this Hermione? We were all there! We all went through the same thing!"_

_This stopped Hermione in her tracks, turning to face him she moved so she was so close he felt it necessary to move back, "Do you really know Remus? Because if I remember correctly you were not the one who's whole family was threatened, who screamed two little words that would put themselves in the same league as many who are locked up in Azkaban!"_

"_Hermione! Stop doing this to yourself! You made a mistake!"_

"_NO! No. I didn't Remus. I meant it." She whispered and with that Hermione turned from him now knowing for sure that he would not understand her pain, that she had to stop before she told him something that made him coil away in disgust; "Hermione!" grabbing her arm he twisted her around "you are not alone in this! If you can't speak to me then at least speak to Harry or Ron. Please do not keep this bottled up, for your sake as well as everyone that cares for you." Suddenly feeling sick all she could do was nod, anything to stop him talking. Letting go of her arm he placed it on her shoulder; "it can't be undone, you have to come to terms with this, I am here if you need me okay?" again, she nodded simply wanting to be left alone; turning away from him again she walked up the stairs willing her legs not to give way as she made her way up to Ginny's bedroom._

*end flashback*

"MISS GRANGER!" Hermione jumped at the sound of her name looking frantically around for what might be wrong when a small explosion throw her off her stall. Snape stormed over pushing students out of the way as he made his way to stand in front of her. "Miss Granger, can you get to your feet?" his words echoed through her mind as she tried to pull herself together, "you foolish girl, I thought you of all people, you, would know to watch the bezoar when added with something as unpredictable as knotgrass!" he sneered ad he watch Longbottom pull her to her feet waiting for her to steady before letting her go. "Are you ok Hermione?" she looked up and smiled, trying her hardest to reassure her friend that she was fine. "I'll be alright Neville; I just got slightly distracted at a terrible time."

Snape had had enough, it was only the first bloody week and there's an explosion...by one of the cleverest of the lot. This did not bide well for any of them, mentally groaning he decided to end it: "Class is dismissed! I want a three foot essay on your ideas for your thesis done for next week. Miss Granger, you will stay. I want to discuss this further."

There was a large scramble to the doors as everyone tried to rush out; Harry reached Hermione, squeezing her hand "Hermione, you looked completely out of it today, did McGonagall talk to you?"

Hermione looked at him, glancing down at their hands she decided she still wasn't ready to talk to him fully yet; taking her hand out of his "yes and I'm fine Harry, just leave."

The hurt in his eyes made her turn away, it just wasn't the right time for her, she couldn't even really think about it all herself. Waiting for the door to shut behind her she made her way to the front desk, looking up to see Snape sat watching the scene in front of him impatiently and yet with a slight interest.

"Miss Granger, understand this: we may be doing these little counselling sessions to which neither of us want, but be assured that if I see anything like the performance you have shown me today I will not think twice in giving you so many detentions that you will wish you were born muggle. Is that understood?" Hermione glared at him, furious at his words and as if knowing this he quickly continued; "you will be at my office at 8 o clock sharp tonight, I do not appreciate tardiness so I would watch the time extremely carefully if I was you, understood?"

"Yes. Professor. "Tightening her hands into fists she turned and made her way to her next class, hoping that her temper would stay down at least until dinner. That beast of a man always made her feel about 5 inches tall, it was so tempting right now to go to the hospital wing and complain about stress and she'd be saved for another day. Although the more she thought about it the more she knew he would catch up with her one way or another so why postpone the inevitable?

For the rest of the day Hermione avoided confrontation with both Harry and Ron, deciding to skip both lunch and dinner to make it easier, preferring the silent sanctuary of her beloved library to that of constant questioning and worried glances from her friends. Running her hand along the binds of the books she mused through the aisles trying to find a book she had not previously read more than twice. Finally choosing a small neatly bound book on Transformations and sat herself in the comfiest chair in the library to read.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ahhhh Severus my dear boy, how are things today?" Glancing up at the man beside him, Severus tried to think of a way in which to describe his day in a way that would not upset the elderly Headmaster too much, " today has been interesting...it seems, headmaster, that the school is made up with more fools than I thought was possible." He mused, at least I tried.

Yet the response he heard surprised him, to hear as gentle chuckle danced around his ears, "I feel that is not merely the case Severus! Surely your inadequate skill of patient also comes into play here as well! I should know, I would never play chess alone with you in fear of you blowing up my Queen."

Severus smirked at this knowingly, though growled when the incident in his morning potions classroom suddenly was questioned by Minerva beside him. "Minerva. Please refrain from insulting My Slytherins as it was not them who had my classroom in array this morning."

"Surely they had something to do with it! Hermione Granger would not simply blow up a cauldron for no apparent reason Severus!"

Dumbledore held up a hand to Severus before he could respond; "may I remind you both that you are in company of the whole school. Now Minerva, we know that Miss Granger is going through a terrible time at the moment so her lack of concentration is understandable."

Hearing the response that the headmaster had said in his place, Severus paused for thought, he was not satisfied. "Headmaster, do you really think I can help her?"

Dumbledore faced him, and with a grave face, placing both his hand on the table, "Severus, I will tell you the same thing as I have told both Miss Granger and Minerva here. I say this with upmost truth and sincerity, you are the only person who can help that girl at the moment. Both of you may not understand it at the moment; yet make her open up to you my dear boy and you will."

The look in his eyes scared the potion master, but before he could ask anything further Dumbledore faced the student body, as if looking for someone, Severus followed his eye line to the Gryffindor table to find an empty seat next to the youngest Weasley boy. She wasn't there. His brows knitted together; this girl was going to be trouble for him, he knew that much.

He looked up to find the Headmaster looking at him with pleading eyes. Frustrated he looked away "would you at least give me some more details about what's going on?" yet he already knew the answer before Dumbledore could even think of a response; "no Severus, you need to hear it from her...but I'll tell you this, you two have more in common than simply your intelligence."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))

Pacing outside the corridor to the potions classroom Hermione looked at her watch again; 8:00. Preparing herself she opened the door, shyly looking around she found the classroom completely empty, sighing to herself she found a seat and got out her ancient ruins text book and began to read.

"Miss Granger, you did not come here to read." She yelped jumping up from her seat frantically looking around to see where the voice had come from; she found him leaning by one of cupboards smirking, satisfied by the reaction. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't think you were in here...actually I thought I was quite _sure_ that you were not." Looking at him more carefully now she noticed that he was not wearing his usual layered robes with untold amount of buttons, instead he stood in front of her with his outer robe unbuttoned and a simple black roll neck and trousers underneath. This made her feel uncomfortable, she wasn't used to an informal Snape, he seemed almost normal leaning against the cupboards...relaxed in a strange way.

"That is one of your problems Miss Granger; your assurance is quite off balance is it not?" she glared at him, waiting for him to insult her further, yet he simply straightened himself up and with a hand beckoned her to come closer to him. She hesitated for a few seconds before moving over to where he was standing, making sure to leave a gap large enough between them. He ignored this and turned to face the cupboard and muttered something she was not able to comprehend. All of a sudden the cupboard seemed to just disappear and in its place stood a simple wooden door. Turning to her he was amused to find just a raised eyebrow in response; chuckling to himself he merely shook his head and turned the doorknob entering first. She followed and was surprised by what she saw in the room that would be Severus Snape's office.

Three out of the four extraordinarily large walls were simply shelves upon shelves of books, this however was not what surprised her. What surprised her was the fact that the room itself even though, quite large in proportion, was incredibly cosy with a large dark mahogany desk seated in the middle of the room to which a grand fireplace on the wall behind and a small black leather sofa in front of it. She looked down expecting to find the stone cold floor that seem to run through most of the castle yet instead she found she was standing on a beautifully designed black and Green rug that spread out widely from the desk only stopping a few meters shot of each of the walls. Hermione gawped openly as she looked around the room, not caring how it would be portrayed to the almost certainly annoyed professor beside her.

"Sit." Was his only command as he moved away from her to light the fire, not thinking twice she wondered over to the chair beside the desk. Taking time to check that her wand was firmly situated in her left sleeve, it's not that she didn't trust snape, it was simply that this situation was cause to be extra cautious.

After a few moment Severus slowly walked back and sat down at his desk to faced the girl in front of him, but was shocked at how old she really looked. It had not been necessary to closely look at students before and he had been one to use that as an advantage. Yet this girl in front of him was no longer eleven and it scared him. Everything had changed about her, her hair was now in waves down her back rather than a birds nest placed upon her head, her teeth now straight and normal, her childlike mannerisms completely gone ...STOP! Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples on his head mentally scrubbing his mind clean before it could get too far.

"Miss Granger, you know that we are both here because there is a problem;" Opening his eyes and placing his hands back on the table he focused on her eyes, not trusting anything else. "And that problem is, is that you will not talk about an event that took place in the holidays that is effecting you, and as I clearly see is not just your attitude but also your work. This cannot go on Miss Granger. Now...I only know so much about what happened since I was away on....other duties at the time, so I would like you to explain clearly what happened."

Hermione scoffed at this, there was no way that he didn't know every exact detail on what happened, he was of course a spy for the order of the phoenix, it was his job to know everything, "I don't think I could tell you anything of significance that you do not already know, Professor."

Severus Growled at this, leaning over the desk slightly making sure that she felt intimated enough for his words to have an effect; "if you do not start talking willingly, I will make you talk _unwillingly, _do you understand? And there are _many_ ways in which I can grasp that information, all of which have been agreed by the headmaster himself."

She stiffened; gripping the arms of the chair, he was bluffing...he had to be, surely. Deciding to take him up on her bluff she raised her chin in defiance, "Professor, I am upset yes, but I will get over it, there is no need for this! You do not have to do this, you can simply let me go and tell the headmaster I will get over it in my own time."

"If it was that easy Miss Granger do you really think that you would be here right now? I _know _that you will not simply get over this, because I have been there myself-". He stopped turning around to face a house elf that had just popped into the room holding a small plate of sandwiches in his hands, as if on cue Hermione's belly began to react to the sudden sight of food. Severus took the plate quickly dismissing the elf as he sat back down, pushing the plate near to Hermione; "you were not at lunch or dinner today, it is both a foolish and unnecessary, and if I'm going to get any sense out of you then you going to have to eat something first.

Hermione didn't take more than a few seconds to grab the closest sandwich within her reach and consuming it as quickly as her mouth would let her. Severus watched in amusement eating seven sandwiches within the matter of minutes. "Now, that you have been fully nourished do you think you can answer my questions a little bit easier?"

"No, it won't make it easier." She stopped, did she just say that? She panicked over what his reaction would be when suddenly he grinned, it confused her, why would he smile? "Much better; now, let's try again Miss Granger."

"Wait. What did you mean when you said you had been there? I thought you said that you didn't know about what happened."

"I told you that I have been briefed on the subject at hand; yet it is your experiences that I have not been told about. Now, tell me why you are in the state that you are currently in?"

"Because I am a murderer." She slapped her hand over her mouth, holding in a scream; looking over at Severus with hate filled eyes, she suddenly understood.

"WHY DID YOU POISEN ME?!" the questioned bounced around the room making her angrier as the seconds past with no answer.

Severus sat back and marvelled at the revelation. "It took longer than I thought it would for you to realise that, Miss Granger, yet still exceedingly quick. I told you that I would make you talk to me truthfully, and so it seemed I could hit two birds with one stone, to feed your appetite and my curiosity. Now, enough with this, you know now that you cannot tell me anymore lies or defer me in any way so this should go a little bit more smoothly. I want you to tell me everything, however significant...why are you a murderer Miss Granger?"

Hermione closed her eyes, sighing in defeat, he was going to know, and he was going to know everything; looking up she began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Lifting her head from her book and gazing across the room Hermione found herself looking into the eyes of George Weasley; sighing in irritation she placed her book on the armrest:

"what do you want George?"

"I'm Fred." Grinning wildly he jumped from the sofa almost skipping towards her, before kneeling down beside her feet and looking up: "and why do you think I up to something?" giving her an over dramatized hurt expression he rested his chin on her knee.

This annoyed her, she had known the twins since she was eleven years old, of course she would know the difference between the two after more than seven years, "Because George, you and your brother have the tendency to cause immeasurable mischief, especially towards me and poor Ron this holiday! I'm still trying to pick the seaweed out of my hair from you first prank let alone the mustard pot that seems to have taken a strong liking to my dressing gown."

"Now, now, Hermione dear I wanted to involve you I something incredibly important, however if you feel that way about it…"

Hermione glared at him "what are you-"

"AH! So you are curious! Well. I may be able to forgive you, but I not too sure, you hurt me so…"

She rolled her eyes at this and pushed his head off her lap; standing up she picked up her book and closed it carefully before walking towards the door, "George, unless you have something interesting to say then I'm going to bed."

"What if I told you there was an Order meeting tonight…would that be interesting enough for you?" he stood up and walked towards her, "there are Order meetings all the time, why would you think that it would interest me?"

"Yes I know that, but how many include the attendance of nearly every member, even Snape is coming tonight. Are you telling me your not even slightly interested?"

This actually perked her interest. Most of the meetings that had been held over the past couple of weeks had simply consisted of the usual, obvious, members: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mad eye moody, Tonks and Kingsley. Even Remus who came quite often to spend time with her, Ron and Harry did not attend every meeting. Also the fact that Snape was coming meant that something big was happening, he rarely visited Grimmauld Place, preferring to relay his information to Dumbledore who would then tell the members that it concerned. Hermione guessed the main reason of his avoidance was probably the herd of Gryffindors that seem to take up almost all the room, yet he seemed more recluse than usual it had been rumored that even Dumbledore had had trouble contacting him lately which meant there must truly be something serious happening on the other side.

"Ok. So what if I was slightly curious, what would you be able to do about it? If I remember correctly the last time you guys got involved in something like this Crookshanks ate your prototype."

"Well that wasn't our fault!" she jumped at the voice behind her. Moving away from the voice she turned to keep both of the boys within her eyesight. "Fred don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!"

Harry and Ron followed a minute later suppressing a chuckle at Hermione's reaction.

Hermione sighed in defeat and sat on the windowsill making sure that there would be no more unexpected voices making her jump from behind, "Will someone please tell me what is going on? I am tired so it would be nice if someone got straight to the point"

She looked at Harry expectantly, yet in return got a simple shrug, "Dunno Herms, Fred came up to our room and said he had something to tell us," they all turned to the twins expectantly, who seemed hesitant to talk.

"Bloody hurry up then you idiots! Me and Harry are in the middle of a very important chess game!" The Twins ignored Ron's late outburst, one of them closing the door that lead to the hallway whilst the other cast a silencing charm.

"Right. Well today we both heard a certain conversation while going about our daily business…"

"…not that our business is anything to do with you…"

"…between mum and dad in the kitchen, and apparently the Death Eater attacks have gotten worse…"

"…which is obvious from the newspapers."

"Yet apparently over half of them don't make the headlines because of the ministry."

"Dads been collecting them and he's showing them tonight."

"Also Snapey has some really important news too. Apparently so important Dumbledore feels its necessary to drag everyone in tonight."

"And so we geniuses have come up with a fool proof plan to have a listen in."

"And what is this fool proof plan?" Hermione asked, the twins smiled at her before turning to Ron.

"Dear brother, how do you feel about becoming the family tea pot?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione couldn't believe how they had never come up with this plan before, it had gone incredibly smoothly, the twins had transformed the three of them into in inanimate objects scattered about the kitchen. Ron had been transformed into an old, unused cracked teapot that sat in the windowless cupboard at the back of the room, Harry had become the flowerpot that stood proudly in the middle of the table and she had been transformed into a foot stool that sat next to the cabinet nearest to the door. It had been the twins job to hide these objects upstairs whilst they took their place, and to Hermione's surprise she found herself impressed by their skill in transforming them quickly and perfectly and how easily they swapped them without suspicion. She looked on curiously as the large kitchen filled up with the members of the Order, most of them she recognized straight away yet there were some that she had never seen before. Severus Snape was one of the last to walk into the room, ignoring the majority of people that he past and sat down in the chair nearest to the footstool that Hermione was impersonating.

"First of all I would like to thank you all for coming, I know that for some of you it was extremely difficult for you to leave you're…situations. However I will not waste the precious time we do have on niceties. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a very dangerous situation on our hands. Voldemort has been very forward in the last couple of months, attacking with full force that even the ministry could not hide all of the attacks from the public, as most of you will be aware of. A couple of nights ago I was given some disturbing news, to which I will let Severus relay to you."

The elderly Headmaster sat down as everyone's attention moved towards the fearsome looking man at the back of the room: Severus stood and addressed the crowd with a curt nod before starting; "The Lord has decided that he needs a wand if he is going to be able to defeat potter; and so Ollivander is to be attacked one week from now, however this is not the only place that is going to be attacked; several other places have been targeted within Diagon Alley in a way that the ministry will not assume straight away that it the wand maker was our initial target. You will have to have more than fifteen strong fighters to be able to defend the wand maker, if they take him I cannot promise that I will be able to get him out alive."

"Should we get the ministry involved Albus?" Minerva piped up after Severus had finished;

"I feel that the Ministry should know some details, yet not everything. Maybe a tip off or Kingsley you could invite some of your delightful Aurors to a nice meal at the Hog's head that afternoon and simply…. shop?"

Kingsley nodded in agreement "we will figure something out; and what about you Severus? Will you be there to make sure not too much damage is done to the stores or the people within them?"

Severus shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid not Kingsley. It seems I am not in favour with the Dark Lord at the moment, not being able to produce Potter or someone of similar value to him. It is starting to make his patience with me crumble, and so I have been commanded not to participate and instead give Lucius and some of the others an alibi."

The rest of the discussion was spent discussing details of how to go about a safe way in which to protect the wand maker without causing too much suspicion from the Death Eaters. However Hermione found herself drifting in and out of the conversation. She finally understood _why_ they had never tried this plan before, she found out how exhausting the transformation spell had been on her body.

Once the meeting finally finished everyone slowly cleared out of the kitchen, as Miss Weasley bustled about the room preparing tea for those who were more permanent members of the household.

Abruptly this problem was solved as smoke rapidly filled the kitchen and a screech was heard as Miss Weasley ran from the kitchen holding her nose tightly; "BOYS, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU THROW YOU DISCUSTING CONTRAPTIONS INTO MY KITCHEN!!"

Apologies were heard as the twins burst into the room locking the door as they went; it took them longer, however, to change them all back correctly to their previous states, spending extra time on Harry's nose.

Putting the objects back in their rightful places the group silently made their way back upstairs and to Ron and Harry's room.

"Do you think Snape told them the whole truth?" Harry look at his friend shaking his head slowly as he digested what he had just heard; "I don't know Ron, I think I would believe him more if I knew he was actually going to be there, I mean he could be setting a trap for all we know to get back in Voldemort's good graces…"

"Harry! Of course he wouldn't do that! The man is a Spy for the Order; he respects Dumbledore too much to do such a thing."

Ron ignored her and turned to Harry "So. What's the plan?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him; "Ron do not be so foolish, Dumbledore has it under control, there is no need for us to even contemplate going."

"Herms, did you not hear the same conversation that we heard? The guy just gave Dumbledore a load of guff about He-who-must-not-be-named being pissed at him so that when everything goes wrong he can play innocent party either way! We need to go as back up at least!"

"No Ron we do not. Dumbledore is not as stupid and gullible as you seem to perceive! If he believes Snape then we should too!" turning to Harry she desperately tried to convince him of this, although by the way he seemed to stare at the floor she already knew where he stood.

"Harry, please."

"Hermione, the guy is two faced and you know it! They're gonna send everyone into this trap whilst we sit here and twiddle our thumbs. I won't do that… no I _can't_ do that, I'm going." Hermione bit her lip; she knew they were wrong yet she would not sit idly by why her best friends could be hurt for their stupidity. Hypocrisy was truly a bitch.

"You don't have to come Herms, actually I would prefer it if you could stay with Ginny-" Hermione's glare stopped Harry in his tracks: "do you truly think that little of me Harry Potter? That I would simply stay at home like a good little girl while the boys went to help save the day?! No. I do not agree at all what you're doing, not one bloody bit, but if you think for a second that I'm going to simply let you toddle off and get yourself killed then you are more stupid than even Snape would give you credit for."

Harry put his hands up in defeat "I wasn't trying to insult you herms, it's just that I don't want Ginny getting into this, and I wanted you to be the one to persuade her to stay."

"Harry, I am not a babysitter, but I do agree with you that it would be for the best if she stayed out of this. She's still at Luna's for a couple of more days, we should simply come up with a reason for her to stay a little bit longer, ok?" he nodded his head slowly before turning to the twins who were now lazing on the bed beside them; "what about you guys? Are you coming?"

"It looks like you have this covered, plus someone's gonna have to stay around and distract mum whilst your all away playing soldiers"

"-plus some of us have a business to run ya know."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ron you are stepping on my toes!"

"Well if you budged up closer to Harry then I wouldn't have to be anywhere near your feet!"

"If I was any closer to Harry id be kissing him!"

"Shut up the both of you!" Harry's whispered grabbing Hermione by the waist and dragging her closer to him, "Harry we're all a little bit too big to be under this invisibility cloak, we should have simply disguised ourselves."

"There's no point now Herms, we're already here now…just a couple of minutes more." Walking little by little down the narrow street the three of them tried their best to avoid the bustle of the shoppers of Diagon Alley, and came to a stop at a small passageway a couple of feet away from Ollivander's. Positioning them out of view of any possible onlookers, Harry took off the cloak and handed it to Hermione to put in her bag.

"Harry, promise me, if the Order are able to deal with this then you will not intervene and try to help?" Hermione asked Harry.

He looked up at her grimacing at the desperate, pleading look that seem to focus all its attention on his answer; "Hermione-"

"I mean it Harry, I have an incredibly bad feeling about this, and it's getting worse the more we stay here. It would put my mind to rest a little if I knew that you won't go running out there at the first sign of trouble…you know there is a plan in place to stop them, let's just see how it pans out before we show them all how good we are at disobeying orders, ok?"

With a sigh of defeat he grunted in agreement before turning back to the scene in front of him, looking down at the floor and biting her lip Hermione felt older than she ever had before. She wondered how she was able to make them see sense at all. Then bitterly she thought that if she did not have the intelligence that she has they would even bother at all to keep her around much. Not that she didn't entirely disagree with their logic, without her sharp mind what else did she have that would appeal in the friendship criteria to two teenage boys?

Contemplating this she looked up at Ron, who, like Harry had his full concentration on Diagon Alley. She had tried to make her relationship with him more serious, yet she found herself unable to look at him as anything else but a friend. He had tried desperately to convince her that they needed more time than she was willing to give, she however knew that their differences were too great, that her love for him would be nothing more than sisterly love. It had taken him more than a year to get himself to be comfortable around her again and even now she knew he was holding things from her. It would not be that same for her and Ron as her friendship was with Harry.

Abruptly the atmosphere around her changed; looking at Harry's fists tight at his sides she knew he had seen something. A quick glance at Ron confirmed this as his wand at the ready and a hand on Harry's shoulder. She didn't know whether he did this to stop him from doing something rash or to reassure him of his 'backup' but either way she found herself getting ready to restrain him.

She moved herself so she was able to see what the boys could. She saw more than twenty Death Eaters make their way through the street, creating chaos and horror on unsuspecting bystanders as they moved through their planned route, separating and moving into different shops as the front seven Death Eaters continued onto Ollivander's. "

Wait Harry. Wait." She whispered desperately grabbing onto his sleeve, "they're coming, give them time."

She sighed in relief when she was able to believe her comment herself: minutes after the attack had started the Aurors and Order members began to arrive swiftly moving into place, Remus, Kingsley and Mad Eye Moody accompanied by five Aurors entered the wand maker's shop. There was dueling both in the street and in the shops themselves, parents grabbing hold of their children and running whilst Death Eaters were casting as many curses as they could, some finding their intended targets resorting in earsplitting screams of pain.

Harry look at Hermione, silently pleading with her, she couldn't take it, she knew it was foolish but she understood his need to help the people in the street and so with a quick nod of surrender she let go of him as they rushed out to the pandemonium erupting in front of them.

She fought better than she hoped, taking down more than three Death Eaters on her own she went onto help the people around her, healing those with simple wounds and helping them to safe areas. Ron followed her lead and carrying people away from the front of the attack.

Suddenly Ron fell, screaming in pain; she ran to him while looking for the person responsible for his state. She came face to face with a man she had once thought would take her life, Antonin Dolohov, as he flung his mask beside him.

His sinister grin grew wideras he looked at her intently, "Ah! Mudblood, it's been too long!"

She froze, looking up terrified at the voice that seemed to stop her in her tracks "My, my…it has been too long I see…you have changed quite a bit mudblood haven't you?" a wave of nausea swept over her as his expression towards her changed to more interest as a crude smirk played on his lips. "I gotta say I haven't had a plaything in such a long time, especially such a pretty plaything like you. You never know, if you're a good girl I might let you survive long enough to enjoy it!" he laughed as he pointed his wand at her "Crucio!"

Hermione jumped into play at the sound of the word and just missed the curse as it hit the floor where she had previously been a couple of seconds earlier, trying to disregard his frightening hold he seemed to have on her she moved in front of Ron to shield him whilst casting several different types of restraining spells to ward off her attacker.

"RUN HERMIONE! GO!" she ignored her best friends pleads as she prepared for her next spell, successfully blocking most of his as she screamed for Harry. She couldn't do two things at once, at least not well, she knew that Ron had been hit with the Incendo spell on his legs and that they had been burnt incredibly badly, as she was able to smell the chard flesh from where she was standing, Yet she knew that if she tried to tend to him now they would both be killed.

"Calling out for your beloved Potter mudblood? I thought you were a little bit better than that! CRUCIO!" this time unable to move quick enough she feel to her knees with an ear shattering scream as the curse ripped through her body, burning, stabbing, torturing every single muscle. Bringing her head into her lap she tried to somehow ignore the pain as it intensified, shredding into her brain, when unexpectedly it stopped.

Looking up shakily she found Dolohov standing only a few meters away smiling sweetly at her. "Are you ready to be a good little mudblood yet?" she stood angrily yet still weak wand pointing at him "stupefy!" he blocked this easily casting the Crucio curse on her for longer this time waiting until his ears had had their fill of her screams, Ron watched in horror since his failed attemps of trying to get to her; only to find he was unable to move more than an inch before the pain that swept over him was too much, and was only able to scream at Dolohov to stop.

After a couple more minutes he released her, admiring his handy work as she tried to pull herself together, "you know, I could get very used to you being under _my_ curse, you have a very seductive scream…"

She had bit her tongue on the last run of the curse and her mouth was now full of blood, she spat it on the ground and look at him in loathing, "you're a disgusting…vile-"

"Now, now, don't upset me, filth. It seems like those revolting excuse for muggle parents, truly don't know how to raise their spawns. No worries, I am sure I will be able to remedy that fact. Who knows mudblood; maybe once I've done with you I'll drop by and have a nice chat with them, I'm sure they would like to know _exactly _what I will do with you."

"NO!" as her scream echoed round the now quiet empty streets she found herself surrounded by two more Death Eaters, her wand now snatched out of her hand and kicked back to the floor. He chuckled and walked towards her, kneeling down to where she lay; stroking her hair he looked into her tear filled eyes and whispered in her ear: "don't worry my dear; I won't leave them out of the party, and who knows? If your mummy is as pretty as you I might even show her" Before kissing her cheek and standing up to collect his mask.

Hermione shouted in horror at his words and struggled to get free; a bright red light flew past her and hit one of the Death Eaters directly in the chest, the shout from behind her reassured her that Harry was somewhere nearby but she had no time to hunt for him, instead with this hope in mind she darted for the fallen Death Eater's wand and pointed it, again, towards her torturer. His eyes Darted between the now present dual between his final companion and Harry, then back to Hermione; "you're going to die Mudblood."

"No." her faint whisper reply; "you will", all the anger she had for this man, all the hatred that had built up within her directed her movements as she faced him, pointing her wand directly at where his heart should be situated she screamed the words that she happily welcomed from her lips:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the bright green flash of light seemed to pull all the energy she had from her and pierced him within a second of her saying the words, she watched as he fell to the ground, his eyes, cold, completely dead. Silence overcome her as she walked over to where he lay, ignoring everything around her. Looking at the now dead corpse of Antonin Dolohov she tried to understand the feelings that were present in her mind, despair for taking a life? Hatred? Relief? No. Simply satisfaction.

This terrified her, this had been the first time she had taken a life and she felt no remorse. She turned around to find some of the Order members and other defenders moving around helping the wounded, it seemed that she had been the only one to have killed…

Harry was beside her calling her name, yet all she could do was stare at her victory, his eyes staring blankly back at her. After a few moments she turned to her friend and this time looked into his life-filled, worry gaze; and without any emotion she spoke calmly "I killed him Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all again for your wonderful comments, they are really uplifting and help me Write =] also would like to give a special thank you to Maria, who has helped sooo much and saved me from killing my keyboard.

Chapter six

Severus looked blankly at the young women in front of him; of all the things he had expected her to tell him, this was further down than the bloody footnotes. He had been told by the Dark Lord that Dolohov had been killed by the other side, but it was unknown who had actually carried it out because most of the Death eaters had been told to get into the shops to avoid confrontation. He had simply assumed that it had been one of the Aurors; it frustrated him that he was the last one to know this, a though flew through his mind _Dumbledore should have told me sooner; holding vital information like this was foolishly dangerous! GOD what an idiot!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "How many people know about this Miss Granger?"

"Mmm…Harry, The Weasleys, most of the Order, and Fudge… Mr Weasley took me to him to explain my actions…he didn't even flinch when I told him what I'd done. He told me not to worry! Ridiculous, and to think that's our minister of magic!" She babbled on not knowing how to stop herself, panicking slightly at Snape's nonchalant, far away gaze.

_Shit. Fudge knew? That incompetent oaf would let that slip to the many of spies in the ministry in no time…this was worse than I thought…_ realizing that she had stopped and was waiting for his response he shook himself out of his rant;"Is there anyone else?_"_

"No." Her cracked voice made him open his eyes and look at her, only to find her head was down, avoiding his eye contact, "Miss Granger. Look at me." His voice was calm, patiently waiting for her to respond, but she didn't instead coiling away from his gentle words. "Miss Granger." His tone was too strong for her to ignore, so she sighed before giving in and hesitantly complied with his demands. "I am truly sorry for what you have had to endure." She nodded dully not even having the energy to be shocked by his change in character, "but… what upsets you more? The fact that you killed someone without any remorse or that you felt that way and people don't judge you as you judge yourself?"

His words made no sense to her, shaking her head clear she tried to interpret his meaning, "Sir?" Then suddenly it clicked and she visibly winced at his words. Instead of fighting it this time, she let the veritaserum take hold helping her explain her actions "I am not frustrated with the fact that they are _happy_ with my actions Professor, I am not frustrated at all actually. I'm scared. I scared of how I felt when I killed him…it felt so…right. I thought that when I used that curse; that I would feel remorseful, disgusted with myself for taking a life, instead I found myself at peace, enjoying it as I watched him die." She let the silence comfort her after her revelation until she remembered something he had mentioned before: "sir you told me you had been through what I have, yet you looked quite shocked when I told you…How much did you know?"

"I have to confess, I did not know that you had been the one who had killed Dolohov, although I did know that you were at the attack and had taken more than a few severe curses…especially from the Crucio curse; so much so that you were hospitalized for a couple of weeks after…" He watched as once again she bowed her head, closing her eyes at the memory; "I understand what it's like to be under that curse, to feel the sharp pains that seem to engulf every part of your body, stopping you from thinking of anything else…simply screaming both out load and in your head. This also gives another reason for your actions against Dolohov; you had to stop the pain, the pain that intruded into the place that you felt safe…your mind." Within seconds he stern and controlled voice had turned into a quiet yet detached whisper as his words hit him harder than he had wanted.

Flashes of past failures and resulting punishments by his master came to him as he tried to keep his expression as passive as possible. He was glad that at least she still had her eyes closed; _it wouldn't do for a Gryffindor to know I had an emotional side…that would be like mental castration to the highest degree… _

She gently laid her hands on his desk, as an exhausted yet pained look on her face and with a whisper asked the question shed been wishing to ask him since she had came back to Hogwarts: "those people you see when you go to those Death Eater meetings …what is the difference between them and me Professor?"

He snorted at her, annoyed now at her insignificant question, yet upon seeing her hurt reaction he decided to be as lenient as his patience would let him and answered through gritted teeth, "Everything."

"Could you be a little bit more explanatory with that statement sir?"

He sighed, sitting forward on his chair and covered his eyes with his palms, "how much do you know about what I do for the Headmaster, Granger?"

"Erm…well I know that you're a spy for the Order, well more like a double spy, your pretending to spy for Voldemort but you give him false information and help Dumbledore."

"Correct. So would you believe that I would be in quite a good position to be able to judge whether or not you have much in common with those I have to associate with in the Lords circle? He responded without sitting up, feeling the drain of this emotional atmosphere.

"Yes"

"Then believe me now when I say that you are not as monstrous as you make yourself out to be, trust me. Those people, if you can call them such a civilized name, are fiends, cruel, disgusting excuses of the term wizards. They kill not because of some higher duty or self defense; they do it merely out of enjoyment of destroying those who they think are beneath them and cause chaos to the rest of the population merely for the sake of it. Many people have been forced into the same position that you were in and have felt the same relief as you have. Do not confuse relief with enjoyment. They are not the same thing and you should be smart enough Granger to know that, I have killed, and felt the same emotions as you, do you think I am a monster, Granger?"

"Of course not! I may be one of only a few but I know where your loyalties lie, and I have the upmost respect for you. Even if you can be a right bastard sometimes...woops…this is your own fault you know sir." Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands; she was hoping he wasn't going to keep asking questions that could put her in hot water; _ergh stupid veritaserum._

He sat up at this and raised an eyebrow at her response, _that's quite a revelation. _"You can breathe out Granger; I'm not going to use anything you say as leverage over you."

"Yeah right."

He chuckled at her mumble "Disbelieving Granger? Tut tut. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you." This time she had had enough, mentally groaning she slapped her hand over her mouth again hissing a curse under her breath. _This is getting ridiculous! If he keeps going on like this I'll never be able to look at him again. _Her anger for him built as he smirked at her discomfort "do you mind if we stop now sir? I think that's enough. You have what you want."

"No. I'm not done yet."

"Professor what else is there left for you to ask?" he ignored her for a moment, instead sitting back enjoying the moment and suddenly grinned at an idea that would be too tempting not to ask.

"Was it Potter who stole my ingredients in your 2rd year?"

"No. And I thought you said you weren't going to hold anything over me!!" she stood up preparing to leave; he grinned, taking note to use his favorite concoction more often, yet still found himself disappointed by now knowing that he could not hold the incident over Potter. "I said I wouldn't hold anything over _you_. I said nothing about your friends."

A humph was all the response he was given as she picked up her bag, giving him one last dirty look as she turned her back to him and moved towards the door. She reached the handle to find that he was behind her, Severus's hand had now covering hers as he bent down close to her; she stiffened "I said I was not done yet Miss Granger."

"Sir, you have had your fun…at my expense, now let me go." She could feel his breath behind her ear and shivered while her vision suddenly went fuzzy.

He saw her reaction and backed away slightly, "Sit Down Miss Granger. As I said; I am not done yet." Her shoulders hunched as she turned around to find that Snape already seated, slowly making her way back to her chair she made sure to keep her eyes on the floor. Sitting down she gritted her teeth willing her mouth to stay closed for the duration of her questioning.

"Now back to the issue at hand. You need to start to think that maybe the feelings you feel towards Dolohov are natural or at least slightly understandable for us to be able to proceed further in these-"

"how-"

"I am not done. Please refrain yourself until I am…now, Granger, as I was saying; I want our sessions to move along swiftly and without too many glitches this is not only because I, like you want them to end sooner rather than later. But also because I do not want to see your grades slip, if I even see a small amount of below average or even simply average work from you then I will make these little lessons longer and longer. Is that understood Miss Granger? She bit her lip, her expression made him pause, mentally restraining himself from apologizing to the emotionally distressed woman opposite him; yet he decided to add what he thought would ease her troubles slightly: "The relief you felt was that of your safety, nothing else. No one believes you are a murderer. "

"Who have you actually killed Professor?" Her statement surprised herself as well as him; she could see that, for a couple of seconds she had stunned the feared Potions Master, Severus Snape into silence, Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly smug at that.

"That is none of your business."

She raised her eyebrows at him before answering in a shrill voice: "Yet you think it's yours to poke around my business?"

He slammed his hand down on the table "YES. That is my job. We would not be here if you were not falling to pieces over this…incident, Miss Granger; we are here for you, not me. Unlike you I'm fine."

"Yeah seems like it."

"Excuse me?"

All bravado had left her as quick as it came, _oh my God…did I seriously just say that?_ He had now stood up and walked around and turned her chair to face him; placing one hand on the arm of her chair and the other on the table beside her he had her trapped. "Please Granger, please _go on" _He snarled as he towering down, "What is wrong with _me?"_

_Oh God, that was a mistake. _She knew it was coming yet as her mouth opened she could not help think that what was about to come out of her mouth would could only cause him hurt. This made her feel uncomfortable; _he's going to hate me, but surely it wouldn't make a difference? He doesn't like me anyway…_

"Well for one you have terrible hair. It's like, I've always wondered - you are one of the most skilled potion masters of your time…why not invent something for your hair? I would. Also your demeanor is absolutely appalling, your social skills are nonexistent and the way you pick on Neville is way beyond cruel plus you never smile. It makes me sad to think that I have never seen you smile, smirk is the best I've seen…yet even though these may seem like big issues to other people, I find them insignificant to what I find is the most wrong with you sir. From the first time I met you it always seemed to me that you were slightly hollow, like you're only going through the motions more than actually living your life. You hate nearly everything and for those things you don't you still treat with distain, it makes me wonder if you could love anything, or in turn let anyone love you…" by the time she had finished she was close to hyperventilating, his face was completely expressionless as he slowly moved away from her; sitting himself back in the seat behind his desk. _What do I do now? Can I get expelled for this? Surely not…suspended maybe, I don't need that on my record! He looking at me again…oh Merlin, what do I say!?_

She found her mouth opening again, readying itself to defend her opinions;"It's your fault! Don't you dare blame me for answering a question that _you_ asked and that I answered because you made it impossible for me not to answer! You're meant to be helping me, yet you're asking me what's wrong with you!? You're crazier than I am!" Anger now took over from the fear she felt only seconds before, she glared at him refusing to be stared down, waiting for his snide response, yet instead got a deep chuckle that erupted from his throat as he pushed all the loose strands of his hair from his face. It surprised Hermione how good he looked when he seemed to be enjoying himself, _that laugh made him look years younger…almost approachable._

"Do you find something amusing sir?" she growled not caring anymore how she came across to the potion master.

"Just you Miss Granger, I must admit I enjoy the fact that you can't lie to me because I don't think even you could conjure up with something so absurd."

Her confusion was shown on her face as she tried to digest what had just occurred "You're not angry?"

"Do I look it Miss Granger? As I said, I would not hold anything you say over you, and I will keep to that. However, I will apologize; it was unprofessional for me to ask such insignificant questions, even if it was entertaining …now. Back to the actual reason why we are here, I have a way in which I can help you come to terms with your experience. You seem to be convinced there is little difference between you and the Death Eaters that slaughter thousands…" rolling his eyes at his statement "I have a way in which to convince you otherwise. Throughout our sessions I am going to show you memories that I have of activities of certain Death Eaters-"

"-Through a pensieve?! Wow that could be incredibly insightful…"

"Let me finish Granger. You voice is irritating enough as it is without you interrupting me at every turn. Yes… a pensieve will be my tool of choice; however I must warn you these will not be pleasant in any sense of the word…in fact I hope they will be horrifying enough to show you why it was right in what you did and the emotions you felt because of it. I will not be showing you them tonight however, I think it would be too much…" they sat in silence for a couple of minutes as he thought for of a good time that would be a suitable time to show her "Friday evening is open for me. How about you Miss Granger? Or are you busy running after those imbeciles that you loosely call friends?"

Her jaw tightened at his words as she tried to control her anger, "Friday evening is fine sir."

"Excellent. 9 o'clock, and please keep up your reputation of punctuality, I do hate waiting." Taking this as a sign to leave Hermione once again picked up her bag and walked towards the door; "Oh, and Granger?" slowly turning on her heels she faced him and looked expectantly, "do you actually know who broke into my stores?"

She smile sweetly at him as she realized that both she and Snape both knew the potion had now worn off yet his promise of being unpunished for her words would still apply, and so in an innocent voice the reply dropped lightly off her lips "Of course I do." And with that she opened the door and left as quickly as she could, Severus could only raise an eyebrow at her courage, watching her leave he couldn't help but admire her strength. Deciding that he had earned himself a drink Severus pushed himself out of the chair and walked to a cabinet beside the fireplace, opening it, and grabbing a beautifully designed black Port bottle, deciding to treat himself.

"Ah Severus your done!" Severus didn't have to turn round to know whose voice it was and where it was in the room, and so decided to concentrate more on the gloriously numbing alcohol that he was now pouring into his glass. "Headmaster, you have a lot to answer for, yet I was going to sleep on it before I came up in the morning to scream at you…however you seem to be in the mood for a shouting match if you come so soon after my meeting with Miss Granger."

"Hmm, well I knew there were going to be so issues that you would want to discuss with me, but there was a reason why those issues were not discussed with you earlier dear boy. Would you like to come to my office tonight to discuss them?" Severus snorted at this, even though that statement would seem to any normal person as a request that could be easily accepted or denied, he knew that that it was more of a demand than anything. Downing his Glass he looked towards the fireplace, "it's not like I have much of a choice is it now." A responding grin off the Headmaster confirmed this: "at least give me a chance to get a little drunk…"Grabbing the port bottle again.

"Five minutes Severus." And with a quite pop his face disappeared.

Severus mumbled something incomprehensible as he put his glass down and moved towards the door, deciding to walk instead of using the floo network that connected his office to the headmaster's, hoping in a small way to irritate his employer.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry AGAIN for how long it took for this bloody chapter to be compleated but my muse has been so stubbern...anyway thank you for the wonderful comments, they are very, very welcome!!! xxxxxx

Chapter Seven

Severus Stood in front of the elderly mans desk, arms folded, waiting whist the wizard rummaged through his sweet bowl. "Are you sure you don't want one Severus? I have some brilliant cola flavored bottles…Oh! And these small chocolate buttons… wonderful!"

Severus rolled his eyes "My apologies but I would appreciate an explanation more Headmaster, I have much to do tonight." His brisk voice was not missed by Dumbledore as he picked up a sweet and quickly popped it in his mouth before smiling at a man he would happily call one of his closest friends. He waved his hand, motioning Severus to take a seat, "Please, sit my dear boy. You don't have to fear, your frowning will scare me just as much as it did when you were standing." Severus merely grunted as he took a seat.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and observed the plainly aggravated man in front of him and it became clearer to him now more than ever that what he had done was the right course of action.

"Severus, I want to reassure you, that I trust you."

Severus growled; "This is not what I came up here for Albus. You have purposely put the girl in danger by not keeping me in the loop! What if the Dark Lord found out before I did?! What use would I be to him if he's finding out _my _information before we have had time to sort it?"

"Actually it's exactly what you have come up here for. I know it was dangerous for me to keep that information tightly kept, but I will not apologize. But I must explain now, that what I did was in your best interests. Even though Voldemort has been unable to find out about Miss Granger, she was still an initial target because of her heritage and her friendship to Harry…and because of this the Grangers have been taken.

Severus could only stare at the man in front of him with total horror "why in Merlin's name did you not tell me?!"

"I have only recently heard about this Severus. Mr Malfoy was informed about this merely a week ago and I did not want it to affect your session with Miss Granger."

He watched as the Headmaster again rummaged through his sweet bowl seeming extremely at ease and it frustrated him, "I am good at my job; you would not have employed me otherwise. Yet you keep information from me because you think I would unprofessional enough to let it affect my duties? What use am I if I'm not getting information out of either of you?"

Dumbledore merely sighed trying to take no notice of Severus's ranting; "Draco believes Miss Granger's parents are still alive, apparently they are hoping to use them as leverage. Yet he is unable to find out where they are being held… I doubt we will have much time to plan any kind of rescue but we must at least find out who has them…"

He had heard enough, sitting forward he put his face in his hands and grumbled: "Headmaster, you sure do know how to make my head hurt." Dumbledore looked upon him with sadden eyes wish that for once he could bring the man some happy news. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"You know as well as I do that her parents are not going to be alive very long, and I can't believe you have brought Draco into this! You have sent that child to the wolves Albus; I am the only one who should be doing this! He should be concentrating on his studies, staying safe!"

"That boy is trying to make amends, let him feel like he has atoned for his sins Severus. He is our only link at the moment to getting Miss Granger's parents home safely at the moment."

Severus sat silently for a moment, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty for having unconsciously placed all his responsibilities onto an eighteen year old boy. Shifting to the edge of his seat he stared at the wise wizard in front of him. Giving in Severus hung his head, "I will get back in favour with the Dark Lord and will do this myself, leave the boy."

Dumbledore merely nodded at him looking more worried than reassured. "And I'm going to help you Severus. I dislike Draco's placement as much you do, between you and the boy I have had to choose the lesser of two evils."

"What do you have in mind Headmaster?"

Dumbledore took in a breath knowing that the next couple of sentences he was about to say would not make the Potion Master's temper any better and wondered for the tenth time that night whether he should simply leave the situation as it is. Yet in his heart he knew that if he didn't at least try his theory he would regret it.

"We ultimately have three impending problems on our hands do we not? Which are Voldemort's unsound reassurance in your ability as a spy, Miss Granger's safety and then the safety of her parents? Yes? And so I give you this suggestion…why don't you go to Voldemort and say that you have been given the chance to have control over Harry."

"By what means would I be able to have control over Mr Potter?"

"Simply by having control over Miss Granger." Dumbledore put up a hand silencing the predicted sneers and insults that would probably arise from the Potion Master's mouth, determined to explain carefully what he truly had to say. "If you were to go to Voldemort and explain that Miss Granger had feelings for you then it would mean that you had an influence over her and therefore a resulting hidden influence over Harry."

"Headmaster…"

"Please Severus let me finish. This Plan was suggested by Draco, who had intended for him to be the subject of affection, however, just like you I would feel a little bit happier knowing that he was safe, and initially Miss Granger would be safer with you than the boy. I'm not saying that you and Miss Granger should be in a relationship, I'm saying as a ruse it would secure his trust in you and also keep Miss Granger safe and hopefully her parents."

Severus considered the idea with distaste, "I don't like the idea at all Headmaster, he's going to want proof of these facts and I'll be damned if I give them to him."

"You can give him proof without actually showing him Miss Granger. Fake memories and your brilliant occlumency skills will be able to convince him. But I truly feel this is the only way for us to save the Grangers, without jeopardizing Draco more than we already have."

Severus leaned back looking up at the ceiling with a sudden urge to destroy many of the objects that cluttered up the Headmaster's office. _How on earth did I get myself into something so absurd? _His frustration, although hidden was now at boiling point. He found himself thinking of how he was going to explain this to the girl and mentally winced at her probable reaction.

"When are you going to tell Granger?"

"I wanted to give her some time to get over her last incident before I put this on her…actually; I was hoping you would help me Severus."

"No. I am just about coping with counseling the girl, which by the way is still confusing to me as to why you would put me in charge of… I don't think she would really appreciate a Death Eater telling her that her parents are missing and are probably going to die."

Dumbledore shook his head "it would help you create your fake memories if you spend more time with the girl!" a sudden glare from Severus was all the response that the Headmaster was given and continued; "I will tell her soon Severus, let's just give her some time first."

"That is your choice. But I think she has a right to know, just like I had a right to know about her and Dolohov. The girl is not safe, even though the Dark Lord feels little about his Death Eaters; it's still one less psychopath doing his bidding… "

"Then I need you to keep an eye on her, she is still in an incredible emotional state, if this information was to slip out then she could be in danger even within Hogwart's walls. Draco has mentioned that some of the other Slytherins may be going through initiations with the Death Eaters. We do not need them doing anything that may harm the other students, and also it would mean that we would have to be very careful with what we say and where we say it…"

Severus digested this news, already knowing about the students trials when suddenly he raised an eyebrow at his statement; "what? Am I being promoted from councilor to bodyguard now?"

"Not so much bodyguard as…a more personal tutor? I just need you to teach her how to handle herself and make sure that no one except the few who know already what she has done. Also you need to convince those Slytherins that you have Miss Granger under your control. " Severus nodded understanding more now about what he was meant to achieve with the Gryffindor.

"Headmaster, if we are going to do this, Miss Granger needs to be informed. If we are to convince these people she needs to understand what is going on."

Dumbledore agreed with less persuasion than Severus thought possible "you will have to be there, however, to help me explain the situation to her. Now my dear boy it is dreadfully late and we all have to be up early in the morning, so if you have had enough of scolding an old man…"

Rolling his eyes at the Headmasters dramatics, he stood and with a curt nod turned to leave stopping only for a second when he heard his name being called: "Tomorrow evening, Severus, be here at nine. I will send a note to Miss Granger."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione woke up, realizing that the sunlight was confirmation that she had slept through the night without having any disturbances from unwanted dreams. The sleep had for once left her more relaxed than it had in a long time, and for this she couldn't help but feel slightly thankful to the Potions Professor. Leaving early she decided to take one of her books back to the library, hoping to find it deserted so early in the morning.

Walking past the shelves she moved to the desk to look for the librarian, only to find herself alone. She placed the book on the counter, deciding to leave a note with it so there would be no confusion.

"You know, Pince isgoing to be so pissed that you left one of her precious books on the desk where it can so easily be damaged by raging dust bunnies."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned toward the sound of the voice, "she's here somewhere so she will find it soon enough, anyway, what would you know Ron, you avoid this place like it will bring you up in a rash."

He grinned as he stepped closer, motioning her to follow him. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether she had the strength for what she knew was going to happen by following him, but found herself more tired at the thought of avoiding him, than to just comply. Yet they walked toward the Great Hall she found herself keeping her head down, avoiding his eyes.

"Why are you being like this, Herms? Are you not talking to me either now?" Hermione glared at him for a minute before sighing in defeat.

"It's just…difficult, Ron. I just needed time to sort myself out, and I can't seem to do that very well with the two of you around making me even more frustrated with myself. Give me some time Ron, il come back to you both when I'm ready."

Standing by the doors he faced her, his worry prominent on his face, he nodded "sure Herms, just don't leave it too long, you gave Harry a big scare, he's still really concerned about you. You gave him a major guilt trip, which only you will be able to get him out of." Hermione was silent for a moment, angry and hurt by his quiet words, yet knowing that her words must have been worse for Harry.

"Tell him I'm ok, and please apologize for what I said to him before…" she walked away before she would start to crack, the wounds still sore, the fact was that she did slightly blame both of them for the event that showed her, her true colors as a unemotional killer, and resented them both for seeming to be so carefree now about the whole situation. She sat down next to Neville, smiling slightly at his full-mouthed greeting and picked up a piece of toast, nibbling at the edges, having lost her appetite once again.

The loud flapping of wings informed her of the mail; however she didn't look up, not expecting anything important so early in the school year. Instead she once again found her attention drawn to the staff table; _He's not usually late for breakfast…_she was shocked at the realization that she had been looking for a teacher that most of the population of the school avoided at all cost yet she found herself silently disappointed by the potion master's sudden irregularity.

A loud splat brought her back from her musing, looking over she noticed her name on the envelope that Neville was now wiping his porridge off of. Taking the letter out of his hands she turned it over and opened it:

_Miss Granger,_

_There is a matter which I would like to discuss with you, please be at my office by nine, this will give you ample time to complete your Head girl duties. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Dumbledore._

She was surprised about how short and demanding the headmaster's letter was, it didn't seem the same as his usual relaxed and slightly cheery tone. She looked up again at the staff table to find the headmaster looking right back at her, his face not giving anything away to her questioning eyes. She looked away finding herself more frustrated the longer she looked. _What the hell is wrong now? I'm doing everything he wants me to do, so why does he want to see me again!!_

Deciding not to dwell on the letter she folded it up a put it in her bag. Worrying about something that she wouldn't know until later that evening was too exhausting; instead she chose to write up the timetables for the prefect's night duties. She hoped that it would keep her mind off of unnecessary worries. However hard she tried she could not get rid of the feeling of anxiety that seemed to have settled in her stomach. Throughout the day she buried herself in her work making sure that the day was filled with assignments, research or any other type of educational distraction.

The only time she was unable to do this was on her nightly patrols that night, and very quickly found herself smothered by her own thoughts, the ones she wish she could keep locked up. Doubts quickly surrounded her about everything she seemed to sure about merely hours ago. A feeling of nausea hit her strongly as she walked through the empty corridors. She sat down on some stairs and put her face in her hands, trying to calm herself, as the memories and emotions flooded back to her. Trying to control her breathing she shut her eyes hoping to block everything out.

She heard footsteps coming towards her but found she was unable to find the energy to move, "I see you have finally found where you belong, Granger, on the floor."

His sneer did not prompt a response from her, as she sat still, unmoving from the position he had found her in. "Don't ignore me when I am talking to you. Are you _that_ boorish that you will not even respond when I take time out of my busy and most definitely far superior schedule to actually talk to you?"

Hermione sniggered slightly at this, she dropped her hands and looked up she stared at the Slytherin, her head to one side; "Actually Malfoy, you voice was something I was in need of right now."

"Of course it would be; you don't get many people like me talking to people like you."

"Nope… not that I am complaining much."

She expected him to sneer at her comment and mock her, yet he became uncommonly silent. She made no effort to make conversation as she tried to calm herself down. She hoped that he would just leave as quickly as possible, instead however she heard him lean on the wall next to her.

"Go away Malfoy. I am not in the mood for your childish games."

"You can't tell me to do anything mudblood. Anyway, what's up with you at the moment? I hear even Potter and Weasel aren't in your good books."

She gave him a sharp look, though secretly surprised that he had noticed. "That's none of your business"

"Aha... Well whatever your problem is Granger I would sort it out if I was you…friends are… rare these days."

This shocked her, his response was so quiet and emotionally said that she did not quite know how to respond to his statement. Was he worried about her? Unlikely, however she noticed that his demeanor had changed slightly over the last couple of years; he was still the same old ignorant and arrogant prat that she despised, yet he had this twinge of something else that she could quite put her finger on.

"-Especially for a filthy-"

"Enough Mr. Malfoy." They both jumped at the sound of the third voice, watching as Snape rounded the corner and walked towards them. "You may be a Prefect Mr. Malfoy but I do believe that your shift finished over half an hour ago." Draco simply shrugged at this, smirking as he moved passed the potions master and towards the Slytherin common room.

She was still sitting down as he stood in front of her; arms crossed giving him his usual looming quality, "Are you going to sit there all night Miss Granger?"

She sat there for a moment, thinking about how she should respond, not having the energy at the moment to be polite enough to give him an immediate answer. "Mmm… I'm not quite sure yet sir. The stairs are quite comfy."

He was shocked by her comment; he wasn't used to being answered back like that from anyone, especially from a Gryffindor. He watched as she simply stared into space and wondered how she would be when Dumbledore told her about her parents and how he planned to keep both her and them safe. _I wonder if she will blame me_ … he mentally sneered at his own musings, _you're going soft old man._

"Get up you foolish girl. NOW!" he growl gave her a jolt, she pushed herself up into a standing position, confused of how he could have become so angry, so quickly. "It's nearly nine is it not Miss Granger?"

She nodded dumbly at his comment finding her mouth very dry. He turned and started walking in the direction of the headmaster's office, not looking back to see if she was following. He didn't need to; he could hear her footsteps behind him and knew that she had understood. As he got the Gargoyle to say the password she moved to stand beside him, "Sir, do you know what this is about?" he didn't look at her as he said the password, deciding to ignore her as long as possible, he walked up the staircase paying no attention to the young woman now calling his name, only stopping when he got to the door to the Headmasters office.

They both entered finding Dumbledore in his usual seat and professor McGonagall in the chair facing him, both silent. Hermione sat down in the seat next to her head of house while Severus stood himself near the wall next to the fire place, preparing himself for what was about to come.

Hermione knew when she came in that this was something serious; she had been hoping that Dumbledore had only called this meeting to see how she was getting on with Snape; however by the look on all three of the faces of her tutors she knew that it wouldn't be that simple.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid we have a problem."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Her chest was tight; she was finding it hard to breath._ It's my fault…they are going to die…and it's my fault!_ She could feel McGonagall's hand on her back rubbing in smooth circles while whispering comforting words in her ears. The only thing she could hear was the Headmaster's word of her parents kidnapping echoing through her head. She couldn't see through the tears in her eyes, she closed her eyes to let them escape only to open them and have them well up again.

She looked where Severus was still standing, head down, "you have to help them!" her desperate whisper directed only at him "please."

He clenched his fist at her words; there was something about her sadness that seemed to get to him and he didn't like it. He could sense her pain and it made him feel uncomfortable, he _wanted_ to help, there was no obligation in his motives now. _I can't look at her when she's like this…it… hurts._ He hated it, these emotions were alien to him and he struggled to keep them hidden.

"Professor Snape is going to help Miss Granger. We have come up for a way that may help save your parents; however it will involve your help as well."

She looked at the headmaster with a glimpse of hope in her eyes, "anything! I'll do anything!"

"You should wait until you have heard what he has to say Miss Granger before giving him a promise." Snape grumbled, knowing she would be as happy about the solution as she was about her parents.

"Yes…Miss Granger, you should listen carefully to what I say to you now, and I must empathize that this is an **option** and nothing will be forced on you."

She nodded enthusiastically at the Headmaster's comment, willing him to go on.

"As you would have known for some time, Professor Snape is a spy for the Order and a present Death Eater, because of this he has links within the Dark Lord's circle. Now, Voldemort is always looking for a way to get more control over us and so we have found a way to use this to our advantage. I have come up with the idea that if Voldemort was to believe that you were under his control then maybe we could persuade him to give up your parents."

"What an earth are you talking about Albus?"

"Please Minerva, let me explain. The idea is that if it was known to the Dark Lord that Miss Granger had an infatuation with Severus it would put him in a position of power."

"THAT IS ABSOLUTLY RIDICULUS ALBUS! How dare you even think about such a thing?! You are asking the poor girl to start a fake romantic relationship with one of her tutors so that she can save her parents! It's wrong and-"

"-and I'll do it."

Everyone turned their heads to face the young woman sitting with her arms crossed. "Do you understand what you're getting yourself into child? Your reputation could be permanently damaged by such a scandal! We don't even know for sure if this will help save your parents!"

"But there's a strong chance, isn't there Professor?" she faced the man now leaning against the wall hoping it would swallow him up. He stared at her for a long moment, trying hard to sort his words out; "…there is a chance this will work Miss Granger, but just like your head of house has just so nicely put it…there is no certainty."

"As long as there is a possibility that it will save my parents then I will do it." Her determined look showing that she would not be swayed on this, looking up at her Head of House she saw a look of sorrow that passed her face and was suddenly guilty for disappointing the mothering tutor.

Dumbledore smiled at her determination and courage and silently applauded her effort to do her part. "So…what do you need me to do?"

"At the moment Miss Granger, I would like you to carry on the sessions that you are doing with Professor Snape will go on as usual, and I would like you to still use them as counseling. I have also organized that you will have a separate meeting everyday in the evening in which you are to spend a couple of hours in Professor Snape's private quarters. This however, is time, in which he will use to create his fake memories, but it doesn't have to be anything stressful, you can spend that time doing your class assignments, homework, or simply some light reading and hopefully simply trying to get to know one another better."

"…so I don't have to actually…_do_ anything?"

Snape snarled: "Of course not." His face disgusted by the thought

Her head found it was quite relieved by this, the damage that this could do to her reputation let alone her friendships was something that she did not want to think about, yet something in her did find this slightly disappointing. She was a young woman, and therefore she was slightly curious at the prospect of having to act like she was in love with Severus Snape, to her he seemed untouchable.

They agreed upon times in which she should spend in Snape's quarters making sure to keep it late enough that it wouldn't cause suspicion upon her friends and other staff members, deciding to make it after her nightly rounds. Hermione sat silent during the tiding up of the details, preferring to simply nod at the appropriate times finding her thoughts not moving past her parents, leaving their fate in the hands of a fake romance made her feel like she was going to be sick. She kept finding her eyes traveling towards the snarky man in the corner; her parent's safety was more so in his hands than hers now, even though she felt completely responsible, he was still the only one that would be able to save them. And for that she would be entirely grateful.

"Hermione dear? Would you like me to take you back to your room?" the soft voice made her look up, her eyebrows knitted together slightly confused by the question. "Huh? Are we finished so soon?"

Dumbledore stood and walked over the young witch, placing a hand on her shoulder; "you have had a lot to take in tonight. I think you should spend some time thinking what has been discussed, please do not think that this is the only option we have to help you parents."

"No. but I bet it's the only option that will let me help though. I need this sir. I really do. I need to be able to help repair some of the damage I've done…it's the only thing that's keeping me from breaking down completely."

Severus couldn't take it any longer; her emotions were doing something monstrous with his head, pushing himself off the wall he headed to the door, ignoring the stares that seemed to be burning holes in his back.

"Severus" the warning tone in the headmaster's voice made him stop, hand gripping the door handle his jaw tightened for a second before sighing; "Granger, follow me."

She looked at his retreating figure before back to the headmaster, silently asking permission. With his nod of confirmation she got up and followed quickly bidding farewell to the two. His speed was even quicker than it had been on the way there and she found herself jogging to keep up with his long strides. They walked for about ten minutes in silence, Hermione trying her best to not lag behind.

He stopped sharply in the middle of a corridor and turned to face her, "Granger, what I about to show you will not be discussed with anyone, do you understand?"

"Fine."

His eyebrows went up at her loutish reply, being very tempted to give in to his usual ill tempered response of snide comments, _the girl has been through enough tonight, I doubt my little remarks will be appreciated as much as they usually are._ He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, trying hard not to shout at the vulnerable girl in front of him.

He turned to the wall on his right, Hermione mimicking his actions confused as to why they had stopped in the middle of an empty corridor. Getting out his wand he pointed it at the wall, muttering something that she didn't have the energy to listen to, abruptly part of the wall vanished leaving a large dark, mahogany door in its wake. She found herself reminded of his office entrance and its same hidden tendencies, amused at his obsession to keep everything so hidden. Looking at it more carefully now with interest, Hermione noticed a small black, wooden snake attached to the bottom of the door, its scales decorated intimately with silver lining.

"Granger, look at me."

She looked up from the door and tried hard to concentrate on his instructions, "the wall charm is removed with a simple _Finite Incantatem, _and to find the right spot you will need to point it about half a meter in from the painting to my right. Do you understand?"

If she had been in her right state of mind she would have been extremely offended by how patronizing his slow and embarrassingly simple explanations were, yet not completely trusting her studious concentration she took her time to remember the painting that she would use to calculate where the door was positioned . The quite simple yet, brightly colored landscape was decorated with a small cottage and in the middle of the picture a few grazing horses scattered its lush green fields. She also looked around the corridor, trying to remember all the characteristics that would help her recognize it again. She then turned back and nodded to show that she had taken in her surroundings.

"Now, the door itself is a more complex practice, so I'm going to need you to watch carefully." He place his right hand in the area of the door where the door handle should have been, placing his palm straight it suddenly tricked something on the door, causing the snake to move at rapid speed and wound itself around his hand, hissing with scarily realistic tendencies. He pointed his wand at the snake: "_Dissendium"_

She watched as the snake slowly unwound itself from his hand and positioned itself to imitate the missing door handle; he turned to look at her, this time finding her more alert. "Once the snake has caught your hand you have ten seconds to say the spell before an alarm in my possession is activated, so please try and be quick about it, the alarm gives me a headache." She nodded stifling a giggle at the thought of setting an alarm off that he would have with him.

"That is not all. There are three other curses that you must counteract before you can open this door safely, the _Langlock _curse, _Locomotor Mortis_ and a strong stinging hex. Any one of them could be triggered if you pull the door before you counteract them, and all of which I believe you know the counter spells too, if I'm not mistaken." Not waiting for an answer he waved his wand at the door, swiftly removing the three curses before opening the door. He motioned for her to go in before him, and closed the door behind him, watching as she took in her surroundings of his private quarters.

Looking around she found herself in the middle of a large living area, including two large black leather sofas, and recliner. At the back wall was a beautifully hand crafted Desk which sat in front of a whole wall full of books, shelved so high that a ladder was easily found in the corner of the room. Four Doors in which led to hidden chambers within his quarters tempted her to explore further, but found herself very aware of Snape's presence behind her.

Turning to face him she prepared herself for some kind of insult to be thrown her way, yet once again she found herself surprised by his restraint, becoming uncomfortable under his stare she decided to act.

"Do you really think this is going to work? Do you think he will believe that I like you?"

"He is not a fool Miss Granger."

"So you think it won't work?"

"No. I didn't say that. It will merely be difficult."

It frustrated her how he spoke like that, like he was waiting to make her sound stupid."Dumbledore said that we don't have to do _anything_. Yet I don't believe that Voldemort will be convinced by a load of memories of me doing some Transfiguration homework and reading a few of your books."

He sat down on one of the sofas and waited for her to follow; he had expected her to seat herself on the other chair opposite but was surprised as she sat down next to him moving only slightly so she was facing him, knees touching. "So are you going to tell me what we really have to do?"

"Don't worry Miss Granger; you won't have to do anything inappropriate. The memories can be easily faked; I have been doing it for years. However I do have to learn about the subject that I'm supposed to be in contact with, your personality, likes, dislikes and preferences…quirks so to speak."

"Come on professor Snape! They are going to expect some action! These are Death Eaters and the most feared wizard alive that we are talking about here, I don't think they're the handholding type!"

"It seems you are quite eager for this so called action Miss Granger…"

She sat motionless at his words, stunned, both of them suddenly finding it too awkward to talk. She couldn't seem to find the words to explain her desperation. Yes, she was desperate to get her parents back, yet he had told her that they didn't need to start a physical relationship to help her parents, and here she was almost demanding it.

"I just want this done properly" she whispered looking at the desk to her right, "and if that means I have to pretend I'm in love with someone, then to I will go about it like I was really in love with them."

"I applaud your efforts, however I'm not ready to molest one of my students just yet…" she huffed, crossing her arms at his stubbornness.

"I have it all worked out Miss Granger so don't worry."

"-but"

A slight hiss escaped his mouth as he jumped off the sofa; "Did I do something wrong professor?"

"No Miss Granger, I simply find myself completely drained. We will carry this on another time; I think it's time for you to get some rest."

She started to speak as he lifted her up by the arm and pulled her towards the fireplace, stopping in front of it. "Our fireplaces are connected by the private floo network thanks to the headmaster. However, do not, under any circumstances use it to get into my rooms, do you understand? If you want to see me you come through the door. I am not a fan of unexpected visits…I will see you tomorrow at 9 in my quarters."

Before she could answer he shoved her into the empty fireplace, throwing down the powder "Head Girl quarters!" With that she was gone and he stood there for a moment breathing heavily, it had been too close for comfort. He should have seen it coming.

Grabbing his arm in pain he growled; if he had told the girl that the meeting was so soon she may have done something drastic, something that she probably would have regretted. _I don't need that on my conscience as well…_he walked over to his desk scribbling a small note to Dumbledore and sent that too through the floo network.

He walked into his bedroom and opened the dark oak wardrobe and moved apart his usual black clothing to reveal the large cloak and mask hidden by its ashamed owner. He sighed deeply as he pulled them out already beginning to smell the blood and charred flesh of numerous victims that was entrapped in its woven material, gagging slightly as he put it on before casting a delusion charm and walking out of the castle.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Headmaster,_

_I'm leaving. I hope you are ready for this._

_SS._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He walked slowly towards the small group of hooded Death Eaters gathering at the end of the narrow corridor, following it through he entered a large hall. "Severus! Took you long enough!"

"My apologies." Looking up he smiled lightly at the wizard in front of him, holding out his hand.

They shook hands, the blond wizard brought him close patting his back and he brought his mouth close to Severus's ear; "hmm…your usually the first one here Severus…who's the lucky whore?"

"Besides from you Lucius?" Severus muttered as he walked away following the group as they moved toward the gruesome figure now sitting on a seat at the end of the hall, he heard Lucius's light chuckle as he followed behind him. He didn't have the energy to banter with the elder Malfoy; he irritated him too much when he was tired.

Silence spread over the group as the Dark Lord moved out of the shadows. The group bowed, all falling to their knees, head down in complete submission. Severus followed suit, keeping his eyes on the ground and his mind clear of everything that could make him suspicious. The rumpled robe of his dark master moved past him, moving along the group placing his hand on each ones head in turn.

"My loyal soldiers please stand." In union they stood waiting for their next instructions, it bothered Severus more than anything that this man could control some of the country's most powerful witches and wizards that were skilled in all different masteries . That with a click of his fingers he could command them to kill anyone he wanted, from the people standing next to them to their dearest loved ones and they would do it without hesitation.

"Ahhhh Avery…how are things going?"

A Masked man stepped forward and bowed low "everything is going as planned my Lord."

Voldemort lifted up the man's sleeve, bringing the Dark Mark into view and lightly stroked it making Avery wince slightly from the pain. "Make sure it is, I have no energy left for idleness.

"AH! Severus!" he looked up at hearing his name to see Voldemort walking towards him, he prepared himself mentally for what he knew would be a vicious assault. "It has been a while since I have seen you…how is everything at my favorite school?"

"Actually, I have some great news master." Severus could feel him moving around his mind, shuffling through Severus's carefully selected thoughts, "it seems that the mudblood close to Potter has developed feelings for me. She has already tried to be…intimate with me. I feel we could use this to our advantage."

"Is that so Severus? I find that hard to believe. You're not the most…attractive man, and your charm has a lot to be desired." There was a low chuckle that rippled through the group as Severus tried his best to concentrate on the situation at hand.

He continued, "The girl doesn't desire the usual teenage lusts, she admires intelligence above anything else."

"Ahhhh yes, the Granger girl is the clever witch isn't she." Severus could feel him probing deeper into his thoughts trying to get a better understanding. Pulling forward all the twisted and edited memories he could concentrate on to Voldemort's attention but he found himself running out of energy to keep them going.

"I must say it sounds a delightful little plan. However it seems your plan clashes with my own, and I don't like complications Severus…unless I have caused them."

He already knew what was going to come next, yet however much he prepared for it; it was still enough to bring him to his knees. "Crucio!" He kept his face passive, not wanting to show weakness.

"You have disappointed me too many times and finally when you become useful it's when I don't really need you to be. I have that child's parents, did you know that Severus? Did the old fool tell you that? I had actually Lucius and Avery to simply kill them, but Lucius came up with the idea of making their deaths a little bit more public…I must say I like that idea very much."

Severus felt the curse lift off his body but didn't move from his knelt stance; instead he used the last of his energy to plead his case. "I have heard of their capture My Lord, but even though this plan is an excellent way of creating a great blow to their confidence I feel in the long run it will cause more damage than good to our cause."

"How so Severus?"

"Simply that Dumbledore is going to use this to his advantage. He is going use their deaths as way of strengthening his army, whereas if we were to use the girl, we could slowly breakup their bonds. We could use her as a spy without her even knowing it!"

"And you really think you can get this loyal mudblood to pass you information?"

"I am sure of it my lord, but I feel this could become severely more difficult if she's morning over her deceased parents."

The low mummer spread around the group as Voldemort stared at the man kneeling below him; turning around he moved over to a chair in the corner and sat facing the Death Eaters before him.

"Severus, Avery, please stay. The rest I no longer have a use for you, I will contact you later upon my change of plans." The light popping of the exiting Death Eaters gave Severus more confidence, hoping that his logical reasoning would be enough to satisfy the blood thirsty wizard in front of him.

"Your idea interests me Severus…but I already have the Mudblood's parents, and I do hate to waste a brilliant opportunity..."

"We can still use them, but instead we could use them to strengthen my trust with Dumbledore. Leave them in an abandoned house somewhere and I will take them back. It means that if my relationship with Granger was to become public knowledge, I can use the fact that I saved them as leverage."

Severus stood, keeping his eyes linked with Voldemort making sure to keep his trust. "This Plan can give us so many options, so many choices that we can play. But if you just carry on with this idea you're just going to aggravate them and make it more difficult to get our men to infiltrate the Order."

"You have a month to prove to me that this can work Severus. But the Mudblood's parents stay here; if I feel you are progressing well, then I'll give them to you them to you…but fail me again and I will not only kill them, you will swiftly follow. Understand?"

He nodded, coming forward and kissing his robes "It will be done my lord."

Voldemort turned to the other Death Eater, motioning him to come closer, "Avery, the parents are to be kept alive, so make sure to feed them at least….they will be no good to me dead apparently," A growl of disappointment was heard from behind his mask as he nodded. "I mean it. I want this plan done right...no accidents."

"As you wish."

Severus watched as he bowed and left, wondering how the Grangers were going to survive a whole month with Avery as their capturer.

"Severus, you may leave too, I'm sure you have more enjoyable things to be attending to." He threw a fake smile at the now chuckling wizard and apparated outside the castle grounds as quickly as he could. He headed to his quarters deciding to leave talking to the headmaster until the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

I am soooooooooo sorry. But i just could seem to get this chapter right. i actually started over about three times before i was happy enough to post it. thank you for the Reviews, they stop me giving up completely. enjoy! xxxx

Chapter Nine

"It's awkward!"

"Do you really think he's going to believe us if we don't start using each other's first names or at least some endearing term?"

"Can't we be one of those kinky couples that only call each other by their last names?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her comment, shaking his head at her brashness. "For someone who was so eager, Hermione, it surprises me that you won't even call me by my first name."

She stared at him for a moment smiling, surprised about how comfortable she was talking to him. For the last two weeks she had been working with him, helping him become more convincing and creating more memories for him to store, in that time they had become more than civil. She found herself needing these sessions more than the actual counseling as she seemed more relaxed in his rooms than his stiff office. It helped her cope with everything by simply talking, shouting and sometimes even laughing with him. However He was still awkward around her, making sure to keep a certain distance from her.

"Sev-er-us...Severus. Severus. Severus…" the more she said it the more she liked the sound of it and how it rolled off her tongue. She also liked how his smile got just a little bit bigger every time she said it, ending up in a grin.

"You know, you should smile more. Your always look so miserable, I don't believe you feel like that all the time." she had requested this of him a few times during their time together, yet he always reacted by ignoring her. However this time he answered her.

"You want me to smile Miss Granger…why?"

She snickered lightly trying to ignore his tone "so we **are **going to be one of those kinky couples then!"

"Answer my question." His face was serious and it made her truly think about why she was always badgering him about it, but found her logical reasoning coming to a blank. Why did she really want him to smile? She tried to decipher what she was feeling in a way that she would be able to explain herself rationally to him, but found herself completely lost for words. The silence drew out as she tried desperately to think of a way to explain herself;

"Simply because I need it….it helps, I know it sounds completely stupid but you make me smile when you smile, and at the moment that's an accomplishment." She snickered lightly "I spose it's a smile for a smile so to speak."

He didn't like the idea of that at all. He couldn't help but notice that how she had been avoiding most of her usual company since she had come back to school, hiding away in her books and only really moving around the castle if she was going to class or to his quarters.

"How are you coping? I know we decided to keep you parents kidnapping a secret, but it's got to be difficult keeping it from your friends."

She looked at her hands, shaking her head lightly; "at the moment, that's not a problem. They haven't spoken to me much since we got here. I made sure of that."

"You need your friends Mis- Hermione. You're going to need them when this is over."

She didn't reply to his comment, deciding to instead move over to his shelves, finding the courage to look at the books that stood so proudly, well cared for but still showing signs of being read often. Suddenly remembering something she sharply turned to him.

"You said you would show me your Pensieve."

"Not tonight."

"Why not? You said you would!"

"Because I don't have any calming draughts left in stock and I won't have the energy to make one once you've watched what I show you…"

"They're that bad?"

"I wouldn't be showing you them otherwise. And I said I would show you them in our next counseling lesson."

She sighed deeply as she gave up, continuing her roaming of his books, stopping every so often to read the titles on the spine. Coming to halt she picked up a book and started to flick through the pages very carefully. "You have '_The Dark and rare potions guide of Petrise Huisif'_! But the last one that was apparently made was sold two hundred years ago…how did you find this?!"

He grinned, he had been wondering when she would start to notice the limited editions and ancient text that he had in his possession. "That wasn't the last copy. It was one of the first. My family has always been avid readers, and so their material has been passed down from generation to generation. "

She sat down, almost as if she was in a hypnotic state, completely engrossed in the book she was now reading. He sat watching as she skimmed through the book, gasping at particular pages, and was shocked at the sudden realization that the young women in front of him was very similar to him. Not only in her natural brightness, but her simple eagerness to learn more, the fact that even though she was more sociable than him and closer to her friends was mostly due to the fact that she was lucky enough to have real friends, where he had not been so lucky. There were many years that separated them he found himself feeling his grudges against her disappearing. Concern for people's welfare was something he wasn't used to feeling, yet as time passed and more of that time was spent with her he found himself feeling her wellbeing was important to him.

They spent a few hours in silence; she continued reading while he moved around sorting his lessons out for the next day. Once he had finished he sat down again; "Gr- Hermione, I think it's time you went back to your own quarters."

She looked up confused, then to the clock that was on top of his fireplace, "one in the morning! Whoa, that's a new time for us."

He nodded waiting for her to ask the inevitable, yet was surprised when she moved towards the fireplace. He could see the fight in her to ask but something seemed to be willing her to go against her usual behavior, and it worried him. "They're fine Hermione. I checked on them a couple of days ago."

Her shoulders slumped but she refused to turn around, instead she turned her eyes to the ceiling trying hard not to let the tears escape her eyes. She whispered her gratitude and stepped into the fire calling out to her quarters. She collapsed as she moved out of her fireplace, unable to find the energy to carry herself to the bed. She had tried so hard over the last couple of weeks to keep herself together, putting on a brave face not only to her friends who she was still talking to but even to Snape, their counseling lessons had become a mundane routine of him using different ways to convince her that her past actions and feelings were natural, most of which she ignored and the parts that she didn't were worn away soon after by the sudden guilt of her parents. She found the only time she was at any kind of peace was when she was simply talking to him, and it irritated her that she wasn't able to feel like this with anyone else, that all she would feel is horrifyingly numb when she spoke to her friends. But even with the turmoil that raged within her she still tried to convince them all that she was all right, and it had come to the stage where she was at the end of her tether. There was a reason she hadn't asked about her parents, one simple reason, it would break her. And he would see it. For some reason she didn't want him to see her like that, Snape had already seen too much.

She regretted not asking more about her parents while she was there, he simply said they were fine, what did he mean by that? They were being held by a Death Eater so of course they can't be fine! She went through all the options on how they were being treated, each one worse in turn. She wish she had been stronger to question Snape, but bitterly she admitted that as much as she wanted to know about their state to know if they were really 'fine', she also wished to stay ignorant to their obvious pain.

'_Coward' _the word echoed in her head, and with her final mutterings she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep full of the nightmares, that she should have been able to avoid and drowned her mind. All the strength that she had gained from the sessions with Snape, as unsuccessful as they were, kept her mind blank at nights. Empty of happy wonderings but also of horrific flash backs. Yet tonight they came back with full force, and to punish herself, she let them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He paced in front of the fireplace. Her reaction to his news about her parents had been the opposite of what he had been expecting, she had spent the whole night comfortably in his presence, yet the moment he tried to discuss her parents her whole demeanor changed. He had noticed that she had been humoring him with their discussions about her incident and how it didn't relate to her parents capture. He saw how she had turned from a devoted self-hater, to an almost nodding lapdog over the past two weeks. _I am no fool._

She was trying to persuade him that she was handling all of this, but he wasn't a spy just because of his attitude and he was more than a little pissed that she could think so little of him; he had been good enough not to enter her mind without her knowing, something that he had been tempted to do on many occasions; Deciding that he wasn't going to leave it like this he turned towards the fireplace and followed the Gryffindor who had left only ten minutes prior.

He found himself standing in a completely dark room and for a moment thought he had gone blind.

"Granger?" his stern tone bounced around the walls, as he pulled out his wand and lit the lights that scattered the room. He notice the bundle only a few feet away to his left and silently cursed, he knelt down next to her, not entirely sure what to do. He had come here for a fight, to shout at her for her stubbornness, but naively he had not come prepared for this. Her face was contorted in pain, with the tears still apparent on her face and her hands clutching her forehead as if she had been trying to get to whatever had been in her head. And it suddenly clicked; he suddenly knew what the Headmaster had decided to hand Hermione over to him.

She was turning into him.

He was wrong when he said she was similar to him, no. she was on her way to becoming him, just as miserable and just as lonely.

The self-hate, isolating of friends, avoiding love ones, the hiding feelings, it was all him. He sat down at the shock of the thought that there would be another person as bitter, as lonely as him. Looking at the girl in front of him he felt physically sick at the thought that one day she could see the world through his eyes, and all he could think about was how to stop it. There had to be a way, he would not let her fall like he fell. He would bring her parents back; they could help her a lot more than he could. Standing up he pointed his wand at the Gryffindor's restless figure and moved her onto her bed, before pulling the covers over her. She awoke slightly, opening her eyes just enough to catch his retreating figure. "Severus?"

He stopped at the sound of his own name, shocked at the impact the little voice had over him, he turned his head towards the bed "Go to sleep Hermione." His tone soothing almost coaxing her back to sleep again, but she refused to let her body win convinced she was still sleeping. "They're not fine…are they?" Her clear statement forced him to answer, finding himself unwilling to leave her as she was.

"They're unharmed." She lazily sat up in her bed, he could see she was still in a dream like state, and wondered if she was just talking in her sleep. "Lay back down Hermione."

"I'm sorry for being a coward."

He sighed, "You're not a coward. You have a right to be scared, but you have faced it head on. Don't you forget that." He watched as the obviously sleeping woman tried to digest what he had just said. "I'm leaving now, so go back to sleep."

"Wait…please... you make the nightmares disappear…" she whimpered

This caught his attention and he walked towards the bed "you're still having nightmares? You told me they had stopped." He watched as the girl in front of him smiled, but not a smile he would usually see on her face nor want to, instead a twisted, bitter smile.

"They had. But I don't deserve to have a comfortable night sleep when my parents are being kept hostage with only Voldemort's feeble words as their safety. I put them in that situation, and guess what I get to do to help? I get to discuss the theory of potions and do homework in the dreaded Potion Master's own quarters. OOOooooo, bravo Hermione, such a useful gal you are." She clapped mockingly as she giggled at her own words, tears still falling from her eyes.

He didn't know what to say, her guilt was overwhelming, but the fact was, they were doing fine, they had done enough to secure her parents safety; they weren't even in this because of her and Dolohov. They made sure to cover that up as a simple incident of war. But yet he hadn't realized that all she wanted in this situation was to feel like she had help render what she felt she had cause. Instead he had made her feel like a spare part. He watched as she lay back down, and drifted off to sleep as he stood there. He waited until he felt that she wouldn't awaken again, and left. Finally coming to the decision that if he was truly going to help this woman that he would have to make a change.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She awoke to a hard tapping, groaning she sat up and looked around to the source of the noise only to find a giant Spectacled owl sitting impatiently on the ledge outside here window. She walked over to it cautiously taking in the owl's appearance, she hadn't seen it before, and she knew she would remember such an unusual looking bird. Its dark brown feathers gleamed slightly in the early morning light; she chuckled lightly at its whitened eyebrow like markings giving it an almost unimpressed expression, and white tummy with the white feathers crawling up its neck making it seemed like it was wearing a white scarf. After watching it for a while she opened the window to let it in, shocked as it just stood there and obediently lifted up its leg. Dangling from it was a small purple vial with a note attached. She had guessed that potion was a sleeping draught immediately and remembered the strange dream she had last night. She picked up the note attached to the vial;

_This should keep the nightmares in check, and give you a good night sleep._

_Severus._

She stared at the note in shock, had the dream been real? Had she actually told him everything that was on her mind? She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the ridiculous anxieties, deciding that she didn't really have the energy to care. She walked over to the window, but the owl had disappeared _I guess he wasn't expecting a thank you…_

She worked through the day like most of the term, keeping her head down and avoiding the obvious stares of her best friends. They had given up trying to talk to her, since all she did was walk away, yet as much she tried to avoid them they were always close by, irritating her so much that she decided to skip lunch and walk to her last lesson early.

She sat down in her chair opened her book waiting; since she had avoided lunch again she was of course the first to be seated, enjoying the peace and quiet that seemed to fill her mind as much as the classroom.

"My, my Miss Granger, I am aware of your remarkable punctuality, but even this may be seen as a little extreme, even for you!"

"I'm only fifteen minutes early Professor Hebert…I just wasn't really hungry at lunch. But if you would prefer, I'll leave and come back…" closing her book she stood up to leave, only to be pushed back down by his hand on her shoulder.

"No, please, stay! It would be silly of me to chuck out a student just for being early!"

He sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair smiling at her, "such an eager beaver Miss Granger… put your studies before anything ay?"

She gritted her teeth at the man's obvious mocking, she wasn't going to deny; she found the man absolutely infuriating and it wasn't just his attitude, lack of teaching skills and motivation but also his whole persona, it took all her strength not to tell him to simply fuck off. Instead she smiled over her locked jaw, praising her self-control.

He twirled his wand humming to himself before stopping and staring at her in sudden revelation, "Wasn't you part of the infamous power three? I was looking forward to seeing the three of you strutting around the school, you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter…yet nothing. Quite disappointed…."

" You should get used to it then." it was whispered but she knew he had heard it. Looking up she saw him grinning, "I do love a bit of drama! Do tell! Ooo, no! Wait! Let me guess! Teenage dramas are fantastic entertainment-"

She had had enough of his childish attitude, "my life is not your _entertainment _sir. Now, seeing that I still had half an hour left until our lesson maybe I should eat something." She stood up ignoring his amused apologies and pleas for her to stay and walking so quickly that she found herself connecting with something, falling backwards before she could get even out of the door.

" Agh, Hermione! I'm sorry!"

She looked up and mentally groaned as the red head picked her up off the floor. Stepping back she saw that Harry was standing hesitantly behind, as if waiting to see what she was going to do. Looking away, she picked up her bag "its fine Ron. My fault." She went to leave but he didn't move, blocking her way "where you going herms? It's not like you to actually leave before the lessons even begun."

"I decided that I was hungry…so, excuse me."

She moved past them trying to walk as quickly as possible but was once again stopped, this time by a hand on her arm.

Looking up from the arm she met the stare of a uncertain set of eyes; she didn't know what to do, she had shook him off so many times, but by looking at him she could see she had really let the guilt devour him as much as it was her. She hadn't meant to make him feel that awful, instead all she had wanted was for him to realize that his actions had had a connection to hers, and therefore he should have felt a little bit more sympathetic. Yet even now Hermione found it difficult to take any of it back, the lump in her throat had suddenly doubled in size as she tried to say something…anything to make him feel a little better.

"I'm sorry Herms…please…talk to me." She chocked back a sob as she flung herself at him, sniffling into his chest, she tried again to talk but found the only thing she was able to achieve was shallow gasps of air. She couldn't do it anymore on her own, she didn't have the energy to pretend to hate Harry as well as keep this illusion that all was well at the same time. Because it wasn't. And she had had enough.

They didn't talk much as the three of them made their way to the kitchens; instead Hermione simply enjoyed being back in their company. It made her feel a little bit more human, that even though she was nowhere near how she used to be before the summer, she felt, for the first time since then a small ray of hope.


	10. Chapter 10

OK , ok, you guys may hate me after this one... but I'm already in the middle of writing the next chapter so hopefully you guys shouldn't be too pissed... thank you again for your wonderful, wonderful comments, they really do help and plus they really make me smile. :) xxxx

Chapter Ten

He had awoken the moment he had heard the whooshing sound that was obviously coming from his fireplace, picking up his wand Severus moved to the living room, pointing his wand at the man who had now entered his chambers.

Lucius stood for a moment taking his time to dust off his robes while mumbling under his breath as Severus dropped his arm, sighing.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell you're doing in my chambers this time of night or am I suppose to understand your quiet ramblings?"

Lucius ignored him, instead moving along his cabinets before coming to a stop in front a cupboard, opening it up he grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and poured it into the closest glass. With his back to Severus he downed his drink; "That Dumbledore…he does like to talk…could drive a man to drink. All I wanted was to chat to you, but you know how it is, I have to pretend that its him I need to talk to first…gave a him a load of bullshit of how Draco's not being pushed to his full potential…literally had to fucking beg to use the floo…I swear that man is completely against convenience."

Severus gritted his teeth as he sat down waiting for the blond wizard to answer his question, but that hope was short lived when he once again poured another drink.

"Convenience would be before 3 in the morning, now, explain or leave."

Lucius turned and faced Severus grinning slightly at his irritation. Even in their student years he enjoyed the fact that he was able to bait his friend so easily, yet to outsiders it would seem that Severus was in complete control and not phased by his words, but Lucius knew with a simple flicker of a eyebrow that he was slowly seething inside.

"Have you fucked her yet – the mudblood?"

"That's none of your damn concern Malfoy." His growl echoed off his chamber walls. Severus found himself becoming extremely defensive, he was not one to share his private life with anyone and the fact that Malfoy was now bringing his student into it made his blood boil, and the thought of him talking about their supposed sex life forced him to clench his fists, praying that he had the strength not attack one of Voldemort's most closest advisers. He kept his face as passive as he could as he tried his hardest to maintain an almost indifferent persona.

"Actually, it is. Whatever you up to Severus you have my Draco involved in it which will look incredibly bad on me, and so if it fails, you will not be the only one punished for your idiotic chivalry."

Lucius sighed deeply at Severus's blank look. "Don't tell me that you didn't think that Draco wouldn't be affected by your foolish ploy?!" he slammed his glass down before walking over to where he was sitting; "the child is not ready to take over your chores Severus. And that is exactly what the Dark Lord will do when he kills you for your incompetence. You are his Godfather for fuck sake! Do your job."

He sneered at Lucius's obvious anxiety, telling him where to shove his advice. Yet he knew the wizard was right, and the guilt was slowly eating at him to know that his actions was tied to both Hermione and Draco. He had been with Hermione merely hours before and he knew that if he failed at this task then she would be doomed to his fate and Draco even more so. Draco would carry on his work if he was killed and the mere thought of that speared Severus on, keeping him alive. Lucius, of course, did not know about Draco's change in alliances, yet Severus wasn't entirely sure that he truly cared. Lucius Malfoy was one to stay on the side that was wining, and at the moment that was completely undetermined because of the amount of unpredictable outcomes that had come from both sides of late. He of course spent most of his time assuring his place next to Voldermort simply because of their view about purebloods. There were many qualms that the wizard had with the side, from the fact that he had a 'master' to the financial donations that he had to contribute to their cause. And so even though Lucius supported Voldermort, Severus knew for sure that if it looked like Potter was going to succeed then he would switch sides without hesitation.

Draco's thought process, thankfully, in Severus's opinion was slightly different. The boy had grown up in a household where he was taught that to be driven by emotions was both foolish and suicidal; that the only way to become a success was to follow his father. Yet even though he had convinced his family that he agreed with their opinions and ways, there were still times when Severus saw the boy's dissatisfaction and shame flash upon his young face. But Hogwarts had changed him, it took a while yes, but Severus had been able to become a strong influence and showed him that he was more than just and heir to the Malfoy fortune, that one day he could make the Malfoy name in his own image.

It had taken Severus more than six years, a Death Eater initiation and a hell of a lot of rapes; murders and tortures for him to become aware that he was on the wrong side but for Draco he had been able to pre warn him before he got too influenced by it all. He had sacrificed everything for the boy he called Godson, it would have been easier for the younger Malfoy to sell him out to Voldermort and gain the credit for catching a spy, but instead he accepted Severus option of help and hopefully freedom.

He had already had enough of the elder wizard's rants and with imitation of a yawn tried to dismiss him; "Lucius I am still half asleep…surely you would like to shout at me when I'm more awake to appreciate it."

Lucius rolled his eyes before sitting on the couch opposite him, lounging slightly, making himself comfortable. "I didn't come here just to pry in your…uneventful business and shout at you, however much you need a good arse kicking. No. I have come here to warn you."

This caught Severus's attention, looking up he tried his best to fully wake up. "There is another spy in Hogwarts. And no, I do not mean your usual slytherin student eyes, someone else… your information that your sending the Dark lord is not sufficient enough, apparently there's someone else who's giving him more. I suggest your start pulling your weight. The only thing at the moment that's stopping you from being killed is that girl and your brilliant skill of bullshitting."

The blood rushed to his head as he thought about another potential spy in the school. It was always a possibility that there would be, but it would mean that the information that he gave to the Dark Lord would have to be of more importance. The suggestion of competition with another Death Eater could mean that he would have to be on his guard, it wouldn't be the first time that rivalry had been the cause of death within the Dark Lord's circle. "Do you know who the spy is?"

"If I knew that I would have told you already. But I suggest _you _find out who it is and either suck up or shut them up, since the Dark Lord is starting to get a bit weary of my excuses for your uselessness." They discussed for more than an hour, milling through potential spies within the school, yet all they could come up with was the usual suspects within his house, Severus couldn't stand being left in the dark, and the fact the Dark Lord had someone else in the school would mean that he would be walking on egg shells until he could find out who it is. Abruptly he was brought out of his thought process by the Lucius's sudden humming.

"Lucius, leave. I can't think with you here. I have lessons in the morning and I need at least a couple hours sleep if I'm going to have the patience not to kill the buffoons. I'll contact you when I have more."

He stood making sure the elder Malfoy got the hint, and was thankful when he followed suit, giving Severus a light tap on the shoulder before turning towards the fireplace, however before leaving he once again turned to Severus, "What about the new DADA professor? Isn't that the usual suspect in the school?" His chuckle echoed around the chamber as he left, not knowing that his joke had just gave Severus an idea.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He had watched as she left with Potter and Weasley and slipped into the room they had just exited, closing the door behind him.

"Professor Snape! What a pleasure to see you in my classroom, and what can I do for you today?" he walked towards the man still leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest and stopped a couple of feet away. There had been one main reason for him to be forcing himself to talk to the fool in front of him, and it had nothing to with a wish to improve his social skills. But his mind had been sidetracked slightly by the irritated state he had seen Hermione in just moments before; he hadn't expected her to be there and thanked Merlin for the amount of winding corridors that Hogwarts possessed. For a second he thought about questioning the wizard about what had occurred between the two of them, but common sense quashed those urges before he had even opened his mouth.

"I've come on a business call Professor Hebert, nothing more…"

He hesitated for a moment memorizing his place in the classroom before pointing his wand at the man in front of him. "_Petrificus Totalus_"

He watched as he froze in his chair, before moving next to him smiling in satisfaction at the panic that he saw in the younger man's eyes. Severus mumbled the spell that allowed him to move around his mind, shuffling through his recent memories with such skill could only be granted to one of as much determination and strength of mind as of the Potion Master. Shifting through illuminated faces, times and situations, he noticed small snippets of places he knew, but none of which were incriminating in the slightest. He lingered slightly noticing a clip of something, which seemed to catch his eye more than the rest, he watched intently as a small whimpering child sat in a large moderately empty, white room; he tried to observe more of the memory of the young boy, yet the more he tried the fuzzier and harder it was to catch. Although the image seemed to have been damaged slightly it seemed more likely through age than any magical tampering that would of been noticeable to Severus.

He waited for a moment searching close to the memory that catched his eye before moving further back, searching for what he needed but with disappointment he found nothing. Coming out of his mind he rolled up the man's sleeve showing simple white flesh, which could only conclude to one thing, the man was innocent. He sighed deeply, stepping away he pinched the bridge if his nose. _Why cant it ever be simple?_ He stood for a moment lost in thought before moving back to the spot he had stopped at when he had first entered the room. Yet something still bugged him about the new DADA professor, and what irritated him even more so was the fact that he knew he wouldn't rest easy until he had found out what it was. Severus Snape was not a man with much patience, which would mean that the guy was in for a rough ride until he got what he wanted. He removed the curse, which held the wizard in place dealt with the after effects before the wizard could react.

"O_bliviate."_

He watched as the man's face turned suddenly blank before turning to Severus in confusion. "Professor Snape? I didn't see you come in, must have been in a bit of a daze…is there something you wanted?"

Severus smirked slightly at the man's bewilderment, always enjoying the way the spells effects would always leave their victims in moment of mystification, and such as the perfectionist that Severus was, he had mastered the spell down to nearly exactly the time span he wanted as so to eliminate all suspicion.

"I was walking past and I saw you sitting in here and was simply curious, I called out to you but, as you said, you were in a '_daze'_." He sneered, watching in delight at the man's face, showing his effort to try and work out his confusion.

"I would you suggest you wake yourself up Professor, you have a class to teach in less than fifteen minutes. It would not do for you to be sitting here staring into space, drawling like a common mutt."

Without waiting for a responding comment he left, angrily deciding that he would have to degrade himself to hunting down the spy in a way that would help him decipher the mystery as quickly as possible. He would have to make a list.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Those two months that she had been without them now felt like years, sitting across from her two best friends she listened to the little stories of what they had been up to without her. They had spent most of the evening in the Gryffindor common room sitting in their favorite spot next to the fire place, they had sat through the first couple of hours awkwardly trying to skip the reason why they hadn't spoke in so long, but Hermione knew that it wouldn't stay like that for long, knowing that they were going to want to talk to her about it. She wasn't looking forward to it. She knew that she was still extremely sensitive about it all, but if there had been anything she had learned from Snape it had been that she was going to need her friends very soon. They knew nothing of yet, but she was preparing herself for that situation, reminding herself that she had to be brave, thinking logically of the best time and place to hurl such awful news to her friends. However every time she felt it was right moment to explain everything something held her back. Sighing she looked at her watch, showing that she was already ten minutes late for sessions with Snape.

"Guys I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow bright and early a breakfast!" Harry smiled getting himself up off the floor and giving her a hug. "Its brilliant to have you back Herms." She held onto him tightly for a moment, enjoying the feel of him again.

"You haven't got school rounds to do tonight I cheeked Parvati's rota, why don't you stay with us? We'll camp down here if you don't want Neville snoring in your ear." She panicked slightly at Ron's comment suddenly not wanting to just blurt out everything about her counselling with Snape so soon after just getting them back.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower, Ron, I'll chat to you tomorrow ok?" she was proud of how her voice seemed so steady, and used that burst of sturdiness to smile back, waving slightly as she moved out of the portrait hole, making sure to walk quickly enough that she wouldn't be too late for her session.

"Well, I see you have decided to grace me with your presence Miss granger, I don't know whether to sob hysterically with joy or simply thank Merlin I didn't die of old age." She sighed at the sight of him sitting at his desk surrounded by different piles of parchment, she sat herself down in the seat facing his desk waiting for him to shout at her some more, although found herself instead faced by a sudden wall of silence. "I'm sorry Professor, I've had an eventful day."

Again she waited for him to answer; yet once again he sat unresponsive, continuing to correct the parchment in front of him.

"Mmm…yeah…I've kinda patched some things up with Harry and Ron." She paused for a moment to digest what she had just said before adding hastily "but I haven't told them anything yet…you know…about my parents or…or you. I still can't even bring myself to discuss the summer incident and its effect on me." She was beginning to get irritated by his sudden detached behaviour, watching, as he seemed to go on like she wasn't even there; and so decided to experiment with his sudden quietness.

"So. I've come to a decision, after I graduate I think I'm going to skip the further education thing and just follow the Chudley Cannons as a official groupie for a couple of years, you know really cheering them on. And then after that I think I'll settle down, marry Ron and have six or seven kids."

He looked up at that, raising an eyebrow at her obvious mockery. "Very funny Miss Granger but in my opinion you have to at least have some kind of passion for the sport to become a groupie."

"So you're speaking to me now? You can't know that much about me if you think that. My two best friends are Quidditch fanatics; don't you think some of their enthusiasm would have been rubbed off on me?"

He chuckled at her comment, "For Quidditch? I highly doubt that, no. Not enthusiasm, more like passive acceptance." He sat up straight moving the piles of parchment to one side of the desk before taking something out of his side draw and placing it on the desk between them.

"The Pensieve?"

He nodded pushing it closer to her, "since this will be your first experience with one…and not a nice one at that, I will of course come with you if you would prefer."

She sat for a moment, milling over the thought of her first experience with a pensieve and was slightly surprised to find that she wanted him with her. "What are you exactly going to show me?" He noticed the slight note of fear in her voice, but was impressed at the way her body language didn't show it. It was a skill that had saved his life on many occasions and hoped it would carry on doings so for as long as he had the energy to do it well. "It's mostly of the time we went on the rampage the day the Potters were killed and the Longbottoms tortured." He pushed himself out of his chair and stood, putting his palms on the desks and leaning towards her; "Hermione, this is not going to be nice, you are going to see things that will probably haunt you more than you own demons. The only reason I haven't destroyed it myself is because it shows me what I used to be…what I could have been. And I'm showing you this because you need to know once and for all what you're up against in this war. You need to know that you wont be able stupify every Death Eater that you come across, there is going to be death, and you may be the cause of it…but sometimes even though it sounds awful now, it would be the best thing to do at the time." She sat motionless, completely stunned by the emotion that seemed to fill his voice. She had never heard so much hurt and bitterness before, so much so that it made her feelings look almost human. She wondered how much he had actually been through, suddenly coming up with the image of an iceberg floating in the sea, with so much under the surface where no one could see.

The silence filled the room as they both got out their wands, and touching the unusual white liquid she found herself eagerly curious and hoping that it would work, although the way he spoke of the memory also made her very apprehensive, knowing that he would not give such a warning lightly she hoped she would not be as badly effected as he predicted.


	11. Chapter 11

I told you i wouldn't be too long!! :D

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! and please review it does make me so happy!! ^_^ xxxxxxxx

Chapter Eleven

Looking around her she watched as the image of the office she had been standing in ran away from her, further and further. Suddenly feeling sick, she waited until the feeling passed before opening her eyes. She looked around trying to figure out when and where she was. She was already adding things up and taking down possibilities when she realised Severus was standing behind her. He moved to stand next to her as she figured that they were situated in the middle of a meeting of the Death Eaters in some kind of woodland. Looking around she noticed only a couple of them had their masks on, as if the confusion was portrayed on her face Severus answered the question that seemed to bubble up in her mind. "This is the first circle of the Death Eaters, only the most worthy and trusted members are allowed to these meetings. The masks are not compulsory."

She nodded, her mind was still buzzing as she noting down the faces, some familiar, some not. Her eyes come to rest on a slightly younger version of Severus; he seemed unfazed and detached as he quietly chatted to Lucius Malfoy and Dolohov. It took her a moment to shake the chill that seemed to sweep down her spine when she noticed him, to see her demon standing practically in front of her was more than a little unnerving. It took all her effort to take her eyes off the pair when she noticed they all stopped and faced the front of them. The tall more human looking Voldermort walked out through the trees and came to stop just before his followers.

"My children, we have found them. We have found the Potters." A load cheer erupted around the forest, Hermione noticed Peter Pettigrew smiling proudly beside his new master, not the slightest sign of guilt or regret, simply joy. The bloodthirsty grouped roared in the eagerness of destroying an innocent family, there was shouts from the small crowed of what they should do with them, laughing at their own choices of murder.

She tried to ignore their words as she looked for the young Death Eater Severus and was unnerved by the fact that his face showed no emotion, she looked harder and started to see little niches in his stance, like his hands balled into fists that clasped to his sides while she could see his jaw was locked.

She then looked up the man standing beside her, the present Severus, and found his face very similar to his past's. It was difficult to know whether he had just become accustomed to the memory or if he was hiding his feelings from her like he did to the Death Eaters back then. She watched as they planned their move on the young family with glee, before separating and disappearing off to their planned spots, she watched as the younger Severus ran off like the others but knew that he wouldn't be going where he was ordered to be, he was running to get help not knowing that he was going to be too late.

She watched as once again the image of the surrounding around her slowly ran away from her but this time she decided to keep her eyes open and almost instantly regretted it.

The screams erupted through her head as people around her ran away from her, turning around she suddenly understood why. More than thirty Death Eaters stood side-by-side, creating an impermeable wall; slowly walking towards her throwing curses that she didn't even know the name of, yet the effects were more than apparent. Suddenly she realised she wasn't in the Wizarding world, noticing the cars that lined the street, the simple detached houses and modern street lights that were scattered around the area. She felt sick as she watched the defenceless muggles trying in vein to escape, trying to protect the ones they love not knowing that by doing so would just cause the Death Eaters to become more interested in prolonging the torture.

Most of the spells they sent hit their target as she watched them fall to the ground, the lucky few would die instantly while others screamed in agony begging for a mercy that Hermione knew they would never get. A young boy of about 11 fell less than a couple of meters away, screaming in pain as his foot was sliced with an invisible knife, before slowly ripping up his body, his blood pouring out of him so fast that Hermione was sure he would die instantly die from blood loss. Instead the boy lay screaming for his mum as he dragged himself across the street, before slowly chocking as the rips moved up to his throat slicing it open. With one last gasp the boy turned the Death Eaters coming towards him with a look of mixed terror and utter confusion before finally dropping his head to the ground and once again she saw the dead eyes that haunted her dreams. She couldn't bear it anymore, and looked for Severus to find him beside her, looking at the same boy that she couldn't bear to watch.

"That was mine you know, I killed him…" he looked at her for a while expecting to see judgement and disgust, yet instead he saw only sadness. He took hold of her arm and made her turn towards the line of Death Eaters gradually getting closer to them; "Do you see them Hermione? These Death Eaters have no leader at this time, yet they do what seems to come so naturally to them." A man feel beside her, blood pouring from his eyes as he shook like he was having a seizure, his face pale in contrast to the warm red liquid now running down his face and onto the floor. He lifted her face from the man now dead on the floor and pointed to the end of the line, "Watch those few."

She obeyed, more out of a hope of a distraction from the gruesome chaos around her. As they got nearer she saw that they started to split up in groups, moving into the houses, burning everything around them. Some split into even smaller groups hunting down as many victims as they could, she watched as one woman was dragged into the shadows by two Death Eaters knowing that she probably wouldn't come out of the darkness again. They followed the group that she was directed to watch and found herself in a small house just slightly off the road they had first appeared in.

"Frank! My dear man! So this is where you've been hiding!" she recognised the voice immediately even before the group started to take off their masks as they stormed into the house. She looked around at the faces, most of them she recognised, including: Lucius Malfoy, Severus, Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. Lucius walked closer to Frank Longbottom who was stood in the middle of the living room, his wife behind him, his arm keeping her back shielding her from the intruders. Hermione watched in horror as she suddenly realised that she was in the moment in time that Neville had lost his parents.

She looked at the crowed of Death Eaters finding her eyes searching for the younger Severus; finding him she saw his face indifferent and cold, standing next to the door that lead to the hallway, looking as if he was already bored with the situation. It shocked her how he looked, as if he still had some kind of mask on, more so than at the Death Eater meeting. She had understood that by this time he had just become a Spy for Dumbledore, yet she was finding it hard to believe by the way he was just standing there. Meanwhile Bellatrix was dancing behind Lucious every so often blowing up little things, making sure to get as much destruction as she possibly could get from the situation.

"A little birdie told us you knew where we could find the Dark Lord. Tell us, and we will think seriously about letting you live." Frank Longbottom didn't flinch as he kept his wand pointed at Lucious, sneering at what Hermione would think was Malfoy's attempt at reasoning.

"Your master is **dead** Malfoy. There is **no way **to get him back and I would have it no other way. You want to see him? Then point that disgusting wand of yours at yourself and say those words that seem to spill so easily from your lips." A large bang made Hermione jump, as Frank Longbottom was thrown back against the wall, his wife jumped forward, first looking towards her husband before deciding to take action, sending hexes at the Death Eaters that crowded her home. And although fighting valiantly and hitting Rodolphus right in the chest with a powerful stinging curse she was soon thrown against the wall with her husband. Both the Longbottoms were dragged into the middle of room and magically bound and once again asked about the wear abouts of Voldermort and once again both simply sat, accepting their fate.

Bellatrix pushed Lucius out of the way and pointed her wand at Neville's mother before addressing the man kneeling next to her; "tell us now and we leave, it's that simple. If you don't…"she knelt down next to Alice stroking her hair before putting her wand to her throat. "…I'll show your wifey how we treat blood traitors."

Alice Longbottom looked at her husband with fear in her eyes, silently asking one thing, pleading with him as he sat there in turmoil, a personal war thundering through his mind. He nodded slowly at his wife, granting her wish before turning he head slowly up to face Malfoy. Tears ran down his face as he whispered the words that he knew would not only destroy him and his wife but also their family. "Do what you must." Lucius looked almost regretful as he stood back and let Bellatrix through, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

Frank Longbottom looked to the side of him and mouthed his love to his wife, finding it too precious to say out loud to the people in front of them; she smiled knowing that they had done the right thing and prepared herself for what she knew was about to come. Hermione screamed begging for it to stop, shouting at them to tell them what they knew, she knew it was stupid but their love made her want to plead with them to stop. She watched at Neville's father sat facing the floor, as his wife was tortured to breaking point, her screams filling up the house with its awful echoes. Bellatrix's wand didn't move as she kept the curse going, continuing the suffering as much as she physically could before she dropped her wand, trying to catch her breath as if she had done some extreme exercise. She laughed, "My! Gotta say, quite disappointed in myself …I didn't even come near my record with the muggle girl! Well…I'll just have to try again. Time me Lucius!"

A roar of laughter from Rodolphus bounced around the room as once again Bellatrix pointed her wand at Alice Longbottom. Hermione looked at her face, she had been under the Crucio curse for more that 30 minutes, her face was twisted in pain, twitching as her muscles tried to regain some sort of composure; but there was something about her that seemed to make Hermione recoil slightly. She could see the strong Alice that only half an hour ago fighting a group of Death Eaters was slowly slipping away. There was something about the way she looked, erratic, as her eyes repeatedly scanned around the room quickly and would every so often roll back inside her head as if she had no control over them. There was blood pouring out of her mouth where she had bit her tongue. But the look was expressionless; the loving smile, the sadness of defeat and even the look of agony was gone. She looked empty. And even as Bellatrix again screamed the curse at her, the blank look was already there uncaring of the threatening woman above her now causing her more pain.

Frank Longbottom knew his fate was to be the same, yet he said nothing, sobbing as though he already knew she had died inside. There was silence before Bellatrix turned the wand on him once again giving him the ultimatum only to be spat at by the man now robbed of the one person he loved the most.

"Just kill them Bella, I'm bored of this" Severus's bored tone sounded from the door.

"I'm having fun Sevy! If you're bored then go fuck something."

He didn't respond to her scoff, but he didn't move either, instead turning himself to the window.

Frank looked at his wife one last time, but this time she didn't look at him and give him her loving smile, she didn't react to his goodbye and she didn't respond when Bellatrix move herself next to him laughing in her hysterical way. And once again Hermione found herself screaming with him but this time she found and arm round her waist. Looking up she saw Severus now holding her as she realised she was close to falling to the floor. She tried to calm herself down as the image around her changed and the colours ran, and found herself back in Severus's office.

He still had his arm around her as she tried to get her bearings making sure she didn't fall. She didn't notice as he pulled her slightly setting her down on his chair behind his desk, deciding that she needed a little bit of comfort instead of the wooden seat he would usually offer his students. He moved himself back, leaning against the closest wall giving her room.

They stayed in silence for a long while, Hermione to reflect on the things she had seen and Severus so he could study how she was coping. It ended up that she was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you help them?"

He stood for a moment trying to work out a way to answer her question "there was help coming…I notified the Headmaster as soon as I heard what they were doing. When I realised that they were going to be too late I tried to convince Bella to just kill them, but you have to understand that my job is to pretend to be a Death Eater, I have to _pretend _to be like on of them. Sometimes it means letting good people get hurt to keep my cover. Don't think that it doesn't make me sick every time I am in that situation. Because it does."

"Sacrifice the few for the many ay professor?" the bitterness in her voice got to him, but he tried to keep calm, knowing that she was more than a little shaken by what he had shown her. "I think you should go to bed Hermione, we'll discuss this tomorrow when you have had time to rest."

"No. I'm not moving…I can't…move." He pushed himself off of the wall and knelt beside her, using his finger to lift up her chin; "do you understand now? Do you finally understand what I meant by your feelings? Those Death Eaters that you saw murdering…torturing good and innocent people. They thrive on grief, most of them have no sympathy or guilt; they don't hesitate to kill and most of the time they aim for it. You were right to kill Dolohov, and the feelings you had after were simply assuring you of that. You are no monster. _They_ are the monsters. Don't ever forget that."

She looked into his eyes, that were so close to hers, and saw the sincerity within them, his emotions so raw, that her hand went of its own accord to his face slowly stroking his cheek as though it would somehow comfort him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about what you do. I know it must be so frustrating to have to be the guy to just watch such awful things happen." She said it in such a quiet whisper that she first thought he hadn't heard since he didn't seemed to react, but he was so close to her not to. She realised that he hadn't even moved her hand away; he simply stayed where he was at her knees, watching her, watching him.

Suddenly she found herself leaning in, her mind going a mile a minute weighing up the pros and cons about what she was about to do, but all she could think about was how the feeling in the pit of her stomach seemed to ease the closer she got to him. She had never felt this way before; it was like someone had thrown cold water over her logical mind shocking it in to submission. She ignored her screaming mind as she lightly brushed her lips against his hesitantly unsure on what he was going to do. She felt him stiffen slightly but he didn't move, taking this opportunity quick before it disappeared she wrapped her arms around the man still kneeling at her feet, kissing him harder.

He sat in shock at what was suddenly happening to him. He didn't know what to do_. _His mind was commanding him to stop but there was something else that he didn't understand stopping him from doing anything but kiss her back. Her hands went from his shoulders to his hair; grabbing handfuls of it she pushed his face harder to hers as he finally moved and put his hands on her face, enjoying the feeling. Suddenly she fell off the chair and onto his lap, but it didn't faze her, as long as she could be close to him, but the jolt of her on his lap revived his senses. He stopped pushing her gently back until he could see her face, holding it in his hand still. "No."

She stopped, panicking, she pushed him away and got to her feet suddenly feeling incredibly foolish and frustrated. She moved to get her bag from the floor but before she could Severus jumped up and caught her arm. "I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened."

"Why are you saying sorry? I kissedyou! ... I kissed you." She tried to sort her mind out but it was still in a strange place, she touched her lips remembering the feel of him and blushed.

"You kissed me because you were upset. It was nothing more than your need for comfort." She stood for a minute letting this sink in. it was incredibly likely that it happened merely because she was emotional, yet she knew deep down that this wasn't the only reason that she had made such a bold move. She decided that it was best for now to have time to analyse what she was feeling. "…I think your right. I'm just upset." She smiled slightly at him as she tried to convince him of the lie, "plus you have more of a realistic memory to go on now."

He let go of her arm, sighing, "why do I feel like I've fucked you up more?"

"More so than I am already? I knew your ego was big but even that is a task too difficult for you."

He shook his head as he went to the cupboard opposite his desk and pulled out a small vial, and handed it to her. "As promised, a calming draught. Take it now, so it will help you sleep." She took it, trying her best now to avoid is analysing stares.

"It would be understood if your were to take some time off from our sessions, you may need some time to digest what you've witnessed tonight."

She paused, the vial still on her lips. She put it down on the desk slowly trying to gain the strength to say what she was about to say. " My parents are on a deadline are they not? I have no time at the moment to just sit down and reflect."

He saw the glint of determination in her eyes and suddenly regretted what he had said. He wanted to slap himself, of course she wouldn't take time off, this wasn't some kind of exercise that he could give her a break when she got tired. This was her parent's lives. He tried to convince her that they had done enough, his mind going back to the time that he had found her laying on the floor in her bedroom, remembering that he had promised himself to let her feel like she was more involved.

She shook her head "what if it isn't enough? I haven't done anything! You wont let me do anything! They're my parents! What if he realises that your bloody fake memories are not real?"

"What do you want to do Hermione?! What do you want me to do?" he didn't mean to shout but she was making him angry, it shocked him that she was able to cause such a reaction out of him so easily but she was frustrating him. He had tried his best to keep her involved, telling her most of the things that went on at his meetings, assuring her that he had them convinced and yet here she was telling him it wasn't enough.

"Use real memories."

He sneered at her, "You don't know what you would be getting yourself into you foolish girl!"

"You talk to me like I'm some sort of naive child. I am nineteen, Severus. Made a year older by the time turner. Do you not know me enough to know that I have already calculated all the factors that are going to be affected by this? I'm not the foolish one here. You have been given the opportunity to make your job easier by the one that put you in this mess. Take it."

"You don't understand what it involves…"

"Severus I am not an idiot. And I am not innocent, in any term of the word."

He gaped at her for a moment, "your not…"

"Not for a while. No."

He was tempted to ask who it was but destroyed that thought before it even got close to his lips. He leaned back on the desk, looking down on his hands. "I need time to think about this."

She nodded picking up her bag and moved toward the door before turning to him one more time; "thank you for tonight. It has put things in better perspective for me."

He didn't answer as she left, feeling that he had been drained of all energy that he thought he possessed. The more her logic added up, the more tired he felt. He moved to his fireplace and called for his chambers.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She slept strangely well that night; she thought that even with the calming draught she was going to have problems after last night. She woke up and just laid on her bed, going over last night with a fine toothcomb, from the pensieve to the conversation she had with Snape. She hadn't regretted what she had told him, yet she was confused as to where it had come from. It was strange as both her logical mind and her heart were for this idea, most of the time they battled against each other like cat and dog. Her heart would always persuade her to follow Harry and Ron, making sure that they were safe. But most of the time her logical side would always be against it, reminding her of the potential consequences to her actions.

So to have them both on the same side was surely a good thing.

"Hermione! You in there?" the load shout from her door made her jump, getting out of bed she threw on her dressing gown before moving to the door and opening it slightly. Peering out she came face to face with a large set of blue eyes. "Oi sleepy head. Get a move on breakfast is nearly finished. Me and harry were down there for a whole hour waiting for you…we thought it was polite to wait but I was hungry, but Harry's starvin down there waiting for you!"

She rolled her eyes at her friend, telling him she would be ten minutes.

She sat down between her two friends and just enjoyed the feeling of being back with them, listening to their little conversations about silly little things in school and quidditch. It was something that she was learning to appreciate; the sense of normalcy that she seemed to take for granted before. She looked up to the head table to where Severus sat, noting that he was already staring at her. The tingle in her stomach grew stronger until she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She didn't like the way that she didn't feel in complete control when she was near him, like she couldn't trust what she would do. It wasn't something that she was use to.

The hoot of the owls above her notified her of the sudden landing of post. Moving her porridge close to her she looked up and catched her usual Daily Prophet newspaper, but before she got a chance to read it a letter fell next to her. Looking at it she recognised the handwriting and slowly tore it open:

_If this is truly what you want then I agree._


	12. Chapter 12

i didn't take too long for this one either! i must be on a roll! haha. i will try my hardest to keep it up and will start the next chapter in the morn. :) AND its a lil longer! yey! hehe.

Thank you again for your reviews they truly do help me move my arse...so please keep doings so!!

Chapter twelve

The day went in a daze as she tried to understand what she had just got herself into, yet as much as she should be horrified by the thought she instead found herself secretly excited by his agreement. It disappointed her a little bit that she didn't have potions at all today, since she wanted to see him before the meeting tonight, to see how her nerves were like around him since last night.

Walking towards her last lesson of the day she noticed that once again she was early. The thought of another round with Professor Hebert was enough to put her off moving any further and with a turn of her heel she decided to hunt Harry and Ron down on the Quidditch pitch. Yet the tall blond wizard now standing in her way quickly dashed all hopes of an easy escape.

"Granger, all alone I see. Not very wise, is it now." She was a little surprised as to see he was also alone, it was one thing for her, but for him it was extremely rare to see him without his usual protection and this being the second time in less than a week made her feel like something was wrong with the usual slytherin gang.

"I don't have the energy to take your bullshit today Malfoy, so if you could kindly move out of my way then I promise I'll leave your nose out of it."

He sneered at her as she put her hands on her hips." Seriously Granger, sometimes I wonder about your sense…why is it you're always wondering about on your own? Its like you **want** someone to fucking attack you? Talk about stereotypes."

He now had her utterly confused, _is he lecturing me about walking around on my own?_ She ignored her own question, when another one arose.

"What do you mean by stereotypes?"

He rolled his eyes at her "God. I think even Weasel's common sense is sharper than yours at the moment…look mudblood, do you really think at this moment in time people like you have the luxury of walking around without a care in the world?"

She pulled out her wand, pointing it directly into his face "People like me? A threat is a dangerous thing Malfoy; I am more than capable of giving you a run for you damn money. I'm Head Girl for Merlin's sake, I spend most of my time monitoring these halls by myself."

He mirrored her movements making sure his direction was right between her eyes, "I'm just saying; you're making a bloody habit of it. And I've noticed, and don't think I'll be the only one. Wise up Granger. Don't make it easy. Understand?" She truly didn't, he was more confusing than she could handle, which frustrated her more. It came down to two things in her opinion; either he was threatening her and preparing her for an entertaining battle, or he was warning her. Both options seemed too farfetched for her. The battle would be almost equal, which has never been his style, although for him to go out of his way to warn her was just as absurd. But yet, they appeared to be the only actions that would make the slightest connection to what he was saying.

"What do you want Malfoy?" her whisper was ebbed with slight wonder and apprehension, as she looked around to make sure they were alone and that she wasn't going to be jumped from behind.

He ran his hand through his hair as she watched him try to sort out what he was going to say. Her eyebrows knitted together as should plainly see the he hadn't planned this all the way through, like he didn't know what to do next.

"Just watch your back mudblood." And with that he turned around and walked away, leaving her stunned and more baffled than she wanted to be. She gave it a moment to try and work out his meanings but decided it would be better to leave it for now. She walked out to the ground to meet the boys, making the decision to take Malfoy's advise for a while by sticking with groups a little more. There was something about him that made her more than just a little nervous.

She walked up to her usual seat that she usually watched the matches from and watched as her house team flew around the huge pitch, practicing their moves and techniques. As she turned around she noticed Ginny and Luna in the corner and decided to try getting back in the routine of socialising. She hadn't spoke to many people that much since she had come back to Hogwarts. She found that when she was ignoring Harry and Ron that she was also avoiding her other friends that would be associated with them. It made her feel guilty to know that she had been disregarding people who had done nothing to upset her whatsoever. Yet it made her feel even worse at the sight of the welcoming smiles she got from the two girls, as if she had already been forgiven.

She found she had to mentioning it. "Hey, Gin…Luna. I'm sorry for being such a twat lately, I didn't mean to make you feel that I was steering clear of you guys too."

Ginny smiled slightly, "Don't be silly, we know what you three are like, we're wise enough now to stay out of it. We understand."

Luna smiled at Hermione, agreeing with Ginny and tapped Hermione's shoulder before looking back towards the pitch. It took Hermione a while to get used to Luna at first, her mannerisms were more than a little odd and she didn't talk much unless it was something incredibly random. But she had become quite close, becoming a comfort to Hermione, as she started to understand some of her random waffling advice.

She sat down and tried to put her mind at ease while listening to her friends beside her, however it was more than a little difficult to do after the creepy warning from Draco. However, she was getting used to covering up her anxiety around people. She knew it wasn't something that she should be proud of, remembering the way Severus looked when the Longbottoms were being tortured. It was something that still caused shivers down her spine yet the more she thought at it the more she respected him and his abilities, and found herself trying to become a little like it.

She watched as the Gryffindor team finished up, landing back on the pitch before heading to the changing rooms; deciding she couldn't wait any longer she excused herself and made her way down to meet them. It didn't take long before they were all milling out, running to the classes they needed to be; but the arm around her waist raising her up slightly caught her totally by surprise.

"Ron! Where on earth did you come from?" she only had to look at his arm to know who it was, looking ahead she noticed Harry laughing as he came towards them, "Ron was practicing his Disillusionment charm. Seems your getting better and better at it mate if Herms didn't catch you!" There was a roar of laughter from Ron as he dropped her back to the ground.

She couldn't help but laugh with them; they seemed so carefree that it was almost contagious as she walked to class with them. She was unsure on whether to tell them about Draco, as it was something that she knew would probably cause a fight of some sorts, and she just didn't have the energy for that. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to keep silent, at least for now. And so she decided to leave it until she knew there wouldn't be too much trouble, not wanting to spoil the wonderful atmosphere that her two best friends had created.

"Right my wonderful Defenders, we're going to start the usual duelling techniques using the Confundus Charm today. Now, this is a simple charm that should leave your partner confused, depending on how well you complete the task will be tested on how much you can convince your partner of something they know not to be true." Hermione sat close to Harry and Ron, hoping that if she was going to be confused by anyone she would really want it done by one of them.

"I'm going to pair you up, don't worry, I wont be too mean!" Professor Hebert laughed at the way that the Gryffindors and Slytherins shuffled into their usual huddles, hoping not to be mixed. Thankfully he had already planned the groups and paired them up in a way that would make the class run smoothly, not really wanting the commotion that would lead if he put a slytherin and Gryffindor together in a duel.

"Potter with Weasley…Malfoy go with Mr Blaise…"

Hermione listened intently to the professor now putting the students into sets waiting for her name to be called, and looked around the room choosing who she would rather be put with, it came down to three options, "Miss Brown and Miss Patil" which left her with one.

"And finally Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom." She winced slightly, it wasn't that she didn't trust Neville, but he wasn't the most competent person when it came to things like this. She looked up to see him smiling at her as he took his seat next to her. She suddenly felt guilty; she had only last night watched the memory of how he had lost his parents, his mother and father fought so bravely, so why shouldn't she give him a chance to prove himself?

"Hermione! Ah, I'm so relieved…I thought he was going to put me with Malfoy…could you imagine!" she laughed, reminding her that there was a worse choice, knowing that if she had got Malfoy she would have been in a very bad place right now.

She worked hard to show Neville how it worked, making sure he knew everything back to front before they stood up and started practicing.

"Are you ready miss Granger? She looked up, noticing that most of the pairs had already started to practice on each other.

"Mmm…I'm not sure if Neville's quite ready yet Professor…"

"Well you try it on him then! You need this hands on experience Miss Granger."

She nodded, standing up she watched as Neville nervously got himself into position. Pointing her wand she concentrated, before taking a deep breath; "Confundo!"

She watched as the spell hit Neville, and the confusion that suddenly engulfed his face. "Err…"

She thought about something obvious that she could confuse him with. "Neville, you're not wearing any shoes." She giggled as he looked down and touched his feet, "Why am I not wearing any shoes? I was sure I put them on this morning!" he started to move around the room, hunting for the shoes that were still on his feet, looking under desks and chairs, red from embarrassment. "Did someone take them? Who took my shoes?"

"Keep it going Miss Granger, let see how strong your Charm is!" she didn't like how he was so close to her, but agreed, mostly out of her own curiosity. "You gave them to Dumbledore this morning…for…err…decoration of the Christmas tree in a couple of weeks time."

"Oh. Ok, I spose its all right then. I mean if Dumbledore needs them for the tree…" she couldn't help but be amused by how easy it was to convince him of the ridiculous story. Ending the spell she heard the applause behind her. "Well done Miss Granger! Now, re-brief Mr Longbottom and let him have a try." And with that he turned his back moving over to the other groups, making Hermione feel a little bit more comfortable.

She went over to Neville, making sure he was ok before going over everything that was needed for him to do the spell. He nodded, taking in everything that she told him. When she was convinced he would be able to do it comfortably she walked to where Neville had been only ten minutes prior and smiled confidently at her friend now pointing his wand at her.

"Ready Neville?" he didn't respond at first giving her a slightly blank look,

"Neville? Are you alright?" She was about to walk back to him thinking he was nervous when he smiled back, "Ready!" She nodded preparing herself.

"Confringo!"

Her eyes went wide as she immediately recognised the spell but before she had time to react the spell hit her and she was flown backwards. The flames erupted around her, grabbing hold her robes burning them before moving swiftly onto her skin, she screamed as the pain grew stronger and stronger, begging it to stop. She saw white smoke as she realised the fire was being distinguished, but it felt like eternity, finding herself falling into a painful darkness.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So Severus, what have you come to discuss with me?"

"Lucius." Headmaster sighed slightly, settling himself down behind his desk, "I knew that late call meant trouble. Not just his usual nonsense then Severus?"

"Not entirely... He says there's another spy in the school, one apparently, giving just as good if not better information than me."

"I find that Hard to believe since you are in the Order Severus, that always worked very well in you favour with Tom. It seems that this spy must be more involved in our cause if they have the upper hand."

Severus paced the floor, noting down his possible suspects before repeating them to Dumbledore, all of them he rejected in turn, for more than an hour he spent trying to convince him of certain suspicious characters within the school walls, yet Dumbledore shook his head at every one.

"Sometimes, I truly believe you are too trusting."

The sad smile he got off the Headmaster made him turn away and faced towards the fire. "Maybe I am going soft in my old age Severus…" he pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to digest what he had just heard. It was a shock to his system to know see his mentor and true friend look so drained. Instead of badgering him further on the subject, Severus reassured him that he would dig deeper and find the mole that seemed to dig so deep that they had escaped one of the craftiest and brilliant wizard of all time.

"Tell me something more cheerful…how is Miss Granger?"

His heart stopped for a second, suddenly wondering if the he knew about the deal he had made with Hermione. He looked at the elderly wizard, trying to see if he could notice any kind of sign that would tell him how much he knew, yet like always he was facing a more unreadable person than himself. "Miss Granger is slowly coming to terms. She is of course concerned about her parents, and in a way I feel this has slightly moved her away from the trauma of the Death Eater attack. I think she will improve over time."

"Dear boy, you sound like a school report." He chuckled "why don't you tell me, again, how your sessions are going."

Severus stood for a moment, the only person he had ever trusted was sitting in front of him, the only person he could honestly talk to without fear of judgement and still he hesitated. It was a bad sign, mentally slapping himself, Severus realised that if he couldn't talk to Dumbledore about Hermione then what he was doing was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this. He was more than sure that if he told him that Dumbledore would be furious at the thought of him having a physical relationship with a pupil, however old she is. Yet Dumbledore was the one to suggest it, it may have not been to the way that Hermione suggested, but still similar. He had to tell him, the conclusion was clear, he would tell him what Hermione wanted and based on the Headmaster's reaction he would decide what way to go. He found his gut tighten at the thought of Dumbledore rejecting Hermione's request, before dismissing the feeling as best he could.

"Miss…I mean Hermione has suggested-"

The door flew open and stormed in an extremely flustered Professor Hebert.

"I **swear** Headmaster, I just don't know what was going on in that child's mind! I'm really sorry! I mean who could know that he was going to say that!"

Dumbledore put up his hand, hoping to silence the now babbling man, but instead he continued his apologies for the unknown incident.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOL." Severus yelled, almost immediately the room feel into an awkward silence.

"Thank you Severus, now, Professor Hebert, what seems to be the problem?"

The man looked at Severus nervously before turning to Dumbledore, "There was an incident in my seventh year Gryffindor, Slytherin group. Hermione Granger was severely burnt by a Confringo spell in a duel against Neville Longbottom."

Severus stood, frozen in shock from the news, he looked towards the Headmaster to see he was already looking at him, "Severus go down to the medical wing, see how bad the injuries are, see if there is anything that Poppy needs."

He didn't need to be told twice, before he could utter another word he stormed out of the office and towards the medical wing, the feelings in his stomach getting tighter the closer he got to it. These feelings were starting to get on his nerves; they were making him unprofessional. He should be going through what ingredients would probably be needed depending on the degree of the burns but instead all he could think about was getting to her and making sure she was alright. Turning the corner he collided against something hard.

"Potter, get out of my way." He teeth were gritted as he spat every word, but whatever effect he wanted on the boy was ignored as he looked up at Severus with such malice that it made him raise an eyebrow. "We are here to see our best friend, Professor."

"Your _best friend_ is unavailable for your normal senseless prattle at the moment as you can see. So take your sidekick and leave." Ron walked up behind Harry both stood motionless in threatening protest. Severus touched his sleeve, knowing it would be so easy just to curse them now and be done with it.

"Harry, Ronald, I understand your concern and desire to see Miss Granger, but not at the moment. Professor Snape is here to help, and he cannot assist if you're in the way. I will call you when she is more able to enjoy your company." The two looked at the headmaster, before nodding.

Severus watched at the young men stepped down in hesitant resentment before leaving. He didn't wait to thank the Headmaster before going through the door to the medical wing; he heard the protest of the mediwitch and ignored it as he searched for Hermione's bed.

He stopped in disbelief beside the bed which he knew she was in, her fragile body completely wrapped in bandages. Anger boiled up inside him at the incompetence that had led to her being here. His fist tightened in automatic anticipation of the thought of beating the defence professor into a similar state that she was in.

"How did this happen Albus?" he didn't respond as he heard them come closer, "I'm not entirely sure yet Minerva. Mr Longbottom seemed to be under the Confundus charm, yet Professor Hebert is claiming that Miss Granger had released him properly from that spell before she was hit…Severus, do you know how to treat her?"

He turned his head slightly in Dumbledore's direction but kept his eyes on the bed, "the burns are severe…but there is an ointment I can make that should treat the skin, but its going to take a few weeks with the treatment, and even after that she will still be quite weak, the cream would effect her powers slightly, using them to heal her more than letting her use them at her will." He heard Minerva sniffle lightly and reminded himself that he could show any emotion to either of them at the moment. He couldn't look at her anymore, she was making him feel things that were distracting and turned to the Headmaster, "I have some in my supplies, but its not going to be enough, I will send up the batch I already have to Poppy while I make some more." Dumbledore nodded grimly, letting him go, knowing that the man needed time alone.

He almost ran to his chambers, grabbing all the vials containing the ointment that would help her before writing a note describing how to apply it; making sure to be as detailed as possible to eliminate all chances of them applying it wrongly and sent them off back to the medical wing. He calculated that the amount he had sent off would last about 5 days if it were applied correctly. And so he didn't take long to go through his supplies and pick out the ingredients that was necessary to complete the rest of what she would need, determined to finish the batches with in the two days it would take to set.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She didn't know how long had been lying there but the moment she tried to open her eyes she found a resistance holding her back, showing her only darkness. She shouted out in pain as she tried to move and sobbed as she realised that she couldn't.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. I need you to keep still…" she tried to comply the best she could, recognising immediately the owner of the voice now trying to sooth her. She felt something cold sweeping up her arm before slowly moving to every part of her body, realising something was being rubbed on her skin.

"Severus? Severus! What happened? Why can't I see?"

There was a slight pause as a hand stopped halfway up her leg; "Your in the hospital wing, you've been badly burned. The bandages over your eyes are to protect them from further damage. You will only need them on for a day or so longer…but I need you to stay still while I finish applying the cream, you'll feel better after."

She was already feeling the effects and so once again complied with his request.

"How long have I been like this?"

"About four days now."

She thought back, thinking of the last thing she remembered, suddenly seeing Neville's face flash in front of her eyes. It took her a moment to work out what had happened, but there was something about the whole moment that didn't add up. "…It wasn't Neville's fault…" she found herself whispering; unaware of where exactly she was in the hospital wing and who was there.

"We know."

She wanted him to say more, inform her about what had been going on, but once again Hermione was surrendered to a wall of silence. "Talk to me Severus…I need to know what's gone on…please."

She felt a sudden coldness touch her nose before it moved to her cheeks. With all the strength she could master she lifted her arm and touched the hand that was now gently stroking her face. She could feel his had tense up at her touch before relaxing slightly. "We will tell you when you've had more time heal, I'm going to give you a Dreamless Sleep potion to help you rest and Dumbledore will speak to you when you're a little stronger."

She wanted to argue with him, but knew it would be futile when it came to the stubborn Potion Master, so obeyed and drank the potion that she felt touch her lips. She found herself dropping back into unconsciousness; the only difference was that this time there was peace that seemed to fall over her as she held onto the invisible hand, trying her best not to let go.

He watched her as she went into a more comfortable sleep, before finishing off applying the soothing cream. He hadn't mean to get so involved, but every time he had come in of late he would find fault with the Mediwitch's technique of caring for the young Gryffindor. Smirking lightly at how much he must of terrorised the woman.

*Flashback*

"_Poppy what on earth have you done?" he watched as the mediwitch came running towards the bed that the Potions Master was standing at. _

"_What are you talking about Severus? I did exactly what you told me to do in the note! Right down to how long to go between applications!" he grabbed the letter that she was now waving in front of him. Before skimming through it quickly._

"_Look." He pointed out a particular sentence so that she could read it. _

"_It says right here to rub it in a down motion, so that when the skin heals it will not compromise with her muscle tissue…this is not a downward motion! Do you see how it is slightly out of synch on her elbows and kneecaps, going almost horizontally…it will difficult for her to have full motion if you do it like this!"_

"_Severus Snape, I have had enough of your rudeness! This is the third time today that you have complained about something to do with this student! I know how to do my job and I do it well! She is not my only patient here and as you can see I am on my own." _

_He looked around the large chamber; counting five occupied cots excluding Hermione's. He had annoyed the Mediwitch a lot over the last couple of days, spending most of his time finishing the last batch of the skin cream in his Lab or running over here to see how she is, he would guess she was probably suspicious. He had to explain his actions in a way that would make his less conspicuous. "My apologies Poppy, I'm just concerned because I haven't made this ointment in a long time and if I am to record the results of how she is progressing I need it done in a specific way…otherwise I wont know when to stop the treatment."_

_She nodded believing his story. "I understand, I had never before heard of such a concoction before you sent me it…a development of yours?"_

"_No, an old Remedy…its ingredients are extremely rare and expensive, but thankfully not so much in my stores."_

_They stood for a moment watching over the unconscious women, before the door to the wing opened and Dumbledore walked towards them. Severus moved away from the bed, and faced the elderly wizard, already knowing what he was going to say._

"_Neville Longbottom was indeed under a spell…it was difficult at first to understand what it was, whoever it was seems to know Mr Longbottom very well. They played on his tendency of forgetfulness, by making him try to convince us he had simply misheard the name of the spell since both spells had a similar name. It was very clever I must admit." _

"_Also very stupid. We now know that it was someone in that Defence class do we not?" Dumbledore shook his head, "Professor Hebert had planed the groups in advanced, and apparently they were written in his dairy. A book that was quite accessible in his desk draw." He growled at the thought of the Defence Teacher, the man was becoming more unpopular in his taste by the minute. The man was a moron in his opinion, and even though what he had done was both understandable and innocent it had resulted in an incident that would of probably not happened if he had just locked his draw or taken his planner with him like normal people. _

"_How is she doing? Has she awoken yet Poppy?"_

_The witch folded her arms before looking expectedly at Severus "Actually I was just discussing it with Severus, he is unhappy with my skills."_

"_I'm just saying that if its not applied correctly-"_

_Dumbledore stopped him before moving over Hermione and examining the substance that coated her visible areas, starting at her arms before moving to her face and legs._

"_Poppy, I'm giving over care to Severus." When he heard her huff he continued, "Miss Granger's case needs specific and strenuous work, and I would not feel comfortable putting the strain of doing that as well as your usual duties."_

"_It would be inappropriate!"_

"_Poppy, Severus is a professional just like you. He will come in twice a day to help with Miss Granger and that is it." She gave in, unable to argue with the Headmaster, knowing that he would simply come back with a better response. "Just make sure he doesn't get in my way." She mumbled something before walking off leaving Severus alone with the Headmaster. _

"_Severus, you need to talk to Draco and see what he knows about all this."_

"_Il do my best Professor…why are you putting me in care for Miss Granger?"_

"_Because you seem to bug Poppy a little too much for someone comfortable with taking a backseat…just don't annoy the poor woman too much my dear boy." Dumbledore chuckled at Severus's raised eyebrow, "who knows? Maybe some of her nurturing nature will rub off on you."_

_*End Flashback*_

He waved his wand over her bed sheets, cleaning them of all the excess cream, before doing the same to his hands. Looking at the clocked he estimated the next time he would have to be would be after dinner, giving him more than six hours to sort himself out. He knew that by that time she should be awake from the potion he had given her, and was not looking forward to explaining that they didn't know who had put her in this state.


	13. Chapter 13

Ta to everyone who has reviewed so far, they are so bloody awesome! :D

Thanks AGAIN to the darling Maria, who is the cool enough to check this chapter sooooo fast for lil old impatient me, and still make sure i wasn't blabbering. Hahaha...please, please keep reviewing, it makes me smile so much!!!! and of course, enjoy!!! xxxx

Chapter Thirteen

Severus watched in disinterest as the students left his seventh year potion class one by one. As they placed their proposals on his desk, mentally checking off which ones he would give to detention to. He kept his head down, marking off names as they placed their scrolls in front of him, until he came to a particular name. "Mr. potter…" he was going to let him go, but the boy was taking an unusual amount of time to move away from his desk. He looked up at the young man; only to be amused by the boys attempt to glare at Severus.

"Move."

'I have to talk to you Professor." Severus was not a fan of backchat in any kind of way, and most of the time he would use the opportunity to scare the shit out of anyone who tried. But he tried to keep calm, knowing why the Gryffindor was facing him so ridiculously bravely.

"You will get better information from the Headmaster, Potter. Now get out of the way." This time he seemed to get through as Harry moved to the side, giving room to the rest of the queue.

However he didn't move any further from there until all the students had left. "Professor, we are still not allowed to go in to see Hermione…and the only one me and Ron have seen going in there apart from the usual casualties…is you."

He sat, examining the young man in front of him. It would be very easy to tell him to leave; he knew that just the volume of his voice alone would have him running. He was more than a little tempted by the idea, but there was something holding him back, demanding him to respond to the brave but moronic Gryffindor standing in front of him. "Miss Granger has been badly burned, as you already know. I was requested to help her using a cream that would help speed up the healing process and stop most of the scarring."

"Why wont they let us in?" His tone of voice was almost like he was accusing Severus of personally keeping her from him.

"She's been unconscious you dim wit, kept so until most of her skin is at least partway healed. See, I don't feel that she should be awake and in pain just to keep you and Weasley happy." He felt the possessiveness bubble up inside him, secretly happy that he was the only one to be able to see her, knowing that those precious hours were numbered since she would be taken off the sleeping potion tonight. He wondered whether he should tell him, but he left it for Dumbledore to do, whenever that was.

He watched as Harry turned around and stormed out, but before he was out of earshot he called out to him, "Next time, Potter, that you talk to me like that, I'll take off so many points that it would make your eyes bleed." Harry didn't stop, but Severus knew that he had heard but hoped he would dare to do it again. After all any excuse to take house points was a good excuse.

He walked up to the hospital wing, hoping to talk to Hermione before Dumbledore came up. However as he opened the door and looked around to her bed he saw it was empty. Looking around he started to panic, but reminded himself to keep calm as he called for the Mediwitch. "Poppy, where is Miss Granger?" his silken voice was laced in agitation, "its not wise for her to be moving around so soon."

"I don't know Severus! She was here a minute ago…she is not on twenty four hour watch!" He gritted his teeth, trying his best not to shout at the woman in front of him.

He watched in frustration as she walked away from him but before he could scream at her he heard a giggle from behind him. Turning, he sighed in relief to find Hermione smiling at him while supporting herself on the bed beside hers. She was wearing a hospital gown, drowning her petite figure in the tent like clothing. The immediate relief he felt suddenly turned to annoyance as he saw she was struggling to move to her bed; and with a few swift movements he was beside her, helping her into the bed. "What were you doing out of bed you foolish girl? Can you not see what condition your in?"

"Yes my skin is more than apparent Severus, but however bad, this foolish girl still has a bladder you know."

She smiled to herself despite the pain that was now shooting through her body; surprised as she found that she kind of liked his snapping for once, it showed he cared. It was odd but she was sure that when he was arguing with Madam Pomfrey she could hear the worry in his voice. He helped her on the bed before starting to examine wounds on her arms and legs, making sure to continue his routine of closing and magically binding the curtains as to give him a little space from prying eyes. "Your face seems to have healed up quite nicely," he said while lifting her chin and moving her face gently from side to side, before moving his hand up to her jaw, stroking her cheek. As if suddenly realizing what he was doing he dropped his hand.

"I doubt you will have any scarring at all, but your arms and legs as well as part of your chest may be a little tender for a while…" He spoke as if to himself, suddenly unsure of how to act while touching her, finding it more awkward since she was now watching him. He was professional when she had been unconscious, being completely engulfed in just getting her better. But now, it was difficult, she was awake and the memory of when she first awoke flashed across his eyes. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, deciding for now the he was better off keeping his hands to himself, instead deciding to tell her about the cream that they were using on her skin and its effects.

She sat in silence, not completely listening but simply enjoying the sound of his voice, but a sentence arose that brought her out of her stupor extremely quickly.

"What do you mean by it will weaken my powers?"

He knew this would upset her, so he had already prepared what he was going to say: "The slight loss of your magical abilities are temporary. It's only while your using the cream that they will be weakened. When you're better, your powers will strengthen back to their normal state, I promise."

Even with his reassurance Hermione didn't feel right, it was a very bad time for her to be off her game, her magic was the only thing that she would be able to defend herself and with that being out of sync she was in trouble. "How long do I have to keep using this?"

"About three weeks more. I've been watching your reaction to the treatment over the last couple of days and your results have been excellent." He dug into his pockets, pulling out the tub before reaching over to pass it to her. She purposely moved her hand so it touched his, making sure he felt it. A chill ran from her hand up to her shoulders and then down her spin, secretly hoping that he felt the same, and even though every ounce of her arm was still aching she took her time, enjoying it. Leaning back into her bed she felt his gaze on her as she examined the container, but made sure to keep her eyes on what she had in her hands, not trusting herself.

She lifted off the lid and sniffed the blue tinted substance. "I smell the usual burn healing paste ingredients…but there's more" he nodded and waited for her to continue, curious as to how well she would be able to distinguish the other ingredients.

…Roduantus root, ginger, moonstone and…Unicorn blood! Severus! This is illegal, as well as immoral! How on earth did you get this?"

"You know what Unicorn blood smells like? I'm fascinated as to how you came to know that…" he drawled.

"Don't change the subject! How did you get it?"

"I am a Potion Master, Hermione. There is not much that I don't stock, it's as simple as that. It was necessary ingredient to help you heal as fast as possible. Now tell me how you know this ingredient."

"Out first year, Harry came back stinking of it…its sickly sweet, immediately recognizable." He didn't ask any more about it, not wanting to talk about the boy that was such a pain in his side. He watched as she put the lid back on the tub carefully, setting it down on the table next to her. She turned back to him, and he instantly knew that what she was about to say was going to be trouble, yet he couldn't bring himself to stop her, and instead prepared for whatever she was going to say.

"Don't look at me like that." Dumbfounded he glared at the young woman in front of him, "like what?"

"Like I'm about to condemn you to death or something!"

"Well that depends on what you're about to say, does it not?" She opened her mouth before shutting it again, remaining silent for a moment and making him feel like he had won a small victory. Yet it was short lived as she pushed herself slowly into a more forward sitting position on her bed; resting her now linked hands on her lap. "We need to discuss what we agreed."

He leaned back in his chair, before tilting his supported head to the ceiling, trying his best to stay as neutral as he could, "if you are having second thoughts, then I understand."

She sighed deeply at his statement, "don't be silly, that's not what I meant…I simply wanted to understand what we have in agreement."

He kept staring at the ceiling, frustrated by not having an answer for her. He didn't want the agreement, afraid of what he felt, afraid of what he was capable of. She had told him she wasn't a virgin, but he was guessing she had given it away to a clumsy boy of her own age. She didn't know what he was like. He wasn't a boy by a long shot. Severus had had his fair share of conquests, most of which had been so brief he couldn't remember their names, merely women to satisfy his needs. He couldn't be like that with Hermione; she wasn't his to do what he pleased and then dispose of. He propped his elbows on her bed, leaning forward: "What do you want to happen Hermione?"

She bit her lip, she guessed he was giving her control over the situation, but it wasn't something that she was used to. His question annoyed her; he knew what she wanted; yet he sat there smugly waiting for her to spell it out for him. Looking at his face she tried to analyze the feelings she had for the dark wizard; he wasn't attractive in the obvious way, and his attitude was far from pleasant. Yet she found herself drawn to him, and she wasn't going to fight it, "I want you to kiss me Severus." She gently moved herself so she was as close to his face as she could, staring into his eyes, waiting for him to finish the journey to what she started. But he hesitated, and realizing that he wasn't going to do as she asked she started to move away only to be stopped by a hand now gently holding her chin. "This is your last chance to back out." His voice was barely above a whisper as he looked into her eyes, waiting for her respond, almost hypnotized by her soft honey brown eyes. "You already know my answer." He couldn't restrain himself any longer; she had said the words that had destroyed all reasoning in his head.

His lips press gently to hers, yet this time she found herself more relaxed, as she knew he wasn't going to reject her, the kiss was softer and less frenzied than before. Hermione lifted up her hand laying it on his cheek, stroking it slightly, opening her mouth giving him access, she felt their tongues entwine, enjoying the feeling. She wanted to move closer to him, but her skin still felt like it was burning, tightening the more she moved. She sighed as he broke the kiss, but their faces were so close together that they could still feel each other's breath. She was about to kiss him again when Severus put a finger to his lips; indicating to her to keep quiet, as a sudden rise of voices was heard around them.

"I just think that this should at least be discussed with the man!"

"Now, now my dear, please be calm. We will discuss this at a later date."

They stared each other for a moment longer before Severus kissed her forehead. He leaned back in his chair, his whole demeanor changed instantly in front of her eyes; the coldness crept back into his stare as he folded his arms and with a flick of his wand took the holding charm that he had placed on the curtains around them. They opened a couple of seconds later to reveal the Headmaster and a very flustered McGonagall. Hermione smiled at her head of house reassuringly, as the elder witch's concerned look seemed to make her feel slightly guilty for some reason, as though she had caused her the grief personally.

"Hermione, dear, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better, thank you Professor…my skin feels sore and I can't walk much, but the cream Professor Snape made seems to be doing the trick I think." Her voice was a little shaky, trying to not look at Severus beside her.

Dumbledore moved forward, patting her hand gently. "We are just happy to see your beaming smile again Miss Granger, it has been sorely missed. To the issue of this incident, we understand you do not know who could of done this to you?"

She shook her head, "I don't remember much…I'm sorry."

"That's fine, my child. I shall not bother you further about it, but I will make sure the culprit will be found. Now, I know that you have only been awake for a couple of hours but I have two young gentlemen who have been terrorizing poor Madam Pomfrey for as long as you have been here, waiting outside…"

Embarrassed, Hermione blushed slightly before nodding and with a wave of the Headmaster's hand he two best friends walked in. she didn't know whether it was just because she had been out of it for a while or the argument she had had with Harry, but she seemed to realize how tall and well built the two boys had become. It was as if they had almost taken over the whole aisle that led to her bed.

She smiled at them as they approached her, holding out her hands to first Ron, then Harry giving them light hugs in turn. There was movement by the side of her, turning around she saw Severus get up, and move away from her bed. "Ah!" Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Severus! You're absolutely right." Before turning to the three Gryffindors, "We'll leave you three alone."

Hermione didn't want him to leave; looking up at him, she expected him to at least give her some kind of notion that the kiss had affected him as it had her. Yet he kept his back to her, nodding at the headmaster before walking out of the hospital wing. It made her heart sink a little, she understood that he could show anything in front of the audience that had surrounded her bed, but she had at least expected him to look at her before her left.

"Herms, we bought over all your homework and stuff, we knew you would freak if we didn't." She grinned at the lanky ginger haired boy that had now settled himself down at the bottom of her bed. "You know me too well Ron." Shuffling through the scrolls her had placed in front of her, she looked back at him confused; "there's more here than I would expect from three days of classes…"

They both looked awkwardly at her, before Ron gave her a grin; "well, we thought you might give us a little help with our Potions homework…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He couldn't concentrate on anything properly; it had been hours since he had last seen Hermione but all he could think about was how soft her lips had felt.

"I am not a fucking school boy with a crush. I will not be bound to one bloody moment in time like a moron with memory loss!" but as much as he shouted at himself he knew it was futile. He was becoming more than a little attached to the Gryffindor, his mind stubbornly replaying the moment over and over again in his mind. Severus had given up trying to brew the potions he needed to restock his cupboard, unable to concentrate on the demanding task and decided to go to his rooms to sort his mind out.

However it had not go to plan, instead of being productive and finding something to occupy his thoughts, he was instead pacing in his living room, Fire whisky in hand. Severus Snape had never been a man to have his entire mind focused on one thing; there was always other thoughts poking through reminding him of things that needed to be done, said, showed, yet to have his entire mind focused on one person was infuriating. It felt as though his mental age had somehow gone back to a childish time where he could only think about one thing at a time.

He threw his glass in the fire; enjoy the way it made his fire rise up in anger. Sighing he sat himself in his chair and pushed his palms into his eyes, trying his best to rid her face from his mind.

A sudden knock of his door made him sit up. He waited for the next knock, already knowing who his visitor was. He didn't have to move, knowing that his guest would make his own way into his rooms.

The blond wizard stood in front of him. As Severus looked at him he was shocked to see how tired he looked, "Draco, sit down."

The boy didn't argue, and flopped himself down on the sofa beside him, leaning back he watched the boy let out a sigh of relief before getting comfortable. Severus gave him time to rest, already knowing where he had been. The youngest Malfoy was called to the Dark Lord almost as regular as he was, and punished just as harshly for incompetence and useless information.

"He wants Granger."

The three words made Severus's stomach tighten. This wasn't the plan; this is not what he agreed with the Dark Lord. He had to keep calm, he couldn't show Draco how he strongly he felt about this.

"What exactly did he say?"

"He wanted my opinion on you and Granger, wanted to have a second view on your little relationship. I told him what we had planned and showed him some memories of the two of you shagging in a deserted corridor…not one of my favorite fake memories by the way…think I may even be a bit traumatized by it." Severus rolled his eyes before snapping at the boy to continue.

"He wants to see for himself if she is pliable to his cause. I tried to persuade him that it wouldn't do him any favours, but I didn't get any further than my second word before he Crucio'ed my arse…what are we going to do Severus?"

He didn't know how to answer him. His mind was in total panic mode, going through all the options that he could think of. It was ironic that just a couple on minutes ago he was begging for some kind of distraction, and now that he had one, he would do anything to take it back.

"_You _are going to do nothing Draco. This is not your problem; it was foolish for you to even think about disagreeing with the Dark Lord. You're not high enough yet to have that privilege, you need to keep your head down and out of trouble, do you understand me. It's the only way you're going to get through this."

"I'm only doing this to help. If I'm not helping, what am I spose to do?"

"Survive."

Draco laughed bitterly, throwing his head back; "do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that I'm going to live through this Severus? I maybe young but I am not ignorant. I know that I probably not going to live long past my 20th birthday…if I'm lucky. If the Dark Lord doesn't get me with his little minions, then I'm sure Potter or even Dad will finish the job for him. No. Don't treat me like I'm stupid. But I don't care, as long as I make a difference in this war, if I can do that, then I don't care if I die."

He gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to scream at the blond Slytherin. He had tried so hard to put some hope into him, yet the boy seemed to have given up completely. "You may not care about your life, but shouldn't you be thinking about the people who do want you to live? Do those people not even count in your narrow minded head?"

"Enough of this soppy shit! What are you going to do about Granger?"

"I'll deal with it." Touching his arm he could already feel the heat that was starting to move around his mark, before it began to grow into a greater pain. He wanted to talk to the boy about his worrying attitude, but the pain grew stronger, he ignored it for a moment, "you're to go straight to Dumbledore and relay exactly everything that happened. Tell him I've been called and I will inform him when I arrive back" Standing up he moved to his shelves, grabbing a bottle and throwing it in the direction of Draco, who caught it with tight reflexes. He looked up confused, "for the pain."

The boy mumbled his gratitude before heading to the door, as he got to it, he paused and turned to look at Severus one last time. "Be careful, he's not in a good mood at the moment." Before Severus could answer he was gone.

He couldn't bare the pain any more, and once again made his journey out of the castle, mask and robe in hand.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He faced the building that his Dark Mark had led him to with disgust. He had been to run down sites before, but this one was more than qualified to take the whole biscuit. Its roof had had most its tiles missing, and was collapsing slightly; giving it more than a desolate and pathetic look than Severus felt comfortable with. The eroding bricks were crumbling in front of his eyes, while the creaking of the whole building was unnaturally loud, echoing slightly into the darkness. _Merlin…_ _I hope this is just a Glamour…_

Walking into the building he found his wish granted, as the interior was decorated in an old Victorian style, he found his sight going to its own accord to the walls upon walls of portraits of ancient witches and wizards, the scattering of thin, tall, white columns making the rooms look more elegant, while in most of the rooms he came across all magnificent and elegantly designed old fashioned fireplaces, none were lit. But coldness was not a stranger to Severus and so he move on swiftly through the many corridors of the old house, following the chatter he could hear ahead of him.

The vile smell of burning flesh attacked his senses, growing stronger the closer that he moved towards the laughter that he could hear a couple of doors down. Taking deep breath he prepared himself for what he was about to see, knowing that he would have to play along and get on the Dark Lords good side.

"Your late Snape. Again." The sneer came from the side him as he opened the door, making him stop as he recognized the voice.

"I didn't know that timekeeping was a skill of yours, Avery…if I knew you could actually tell time I would have been a little more punctual." A small grin played on the Death Eater's face as he looked and Severus, he didn't know whether the brutish man actually understood his insult or merely ignored it. Not that it mattered to Severus. "Did you keep to the Dark Lords agreement? Are the Grangers alive?"

"Why so curious Snape?"

"Because I remember exactly how long your familiars use to last in school and if I remember correctly, none of them made it past a term. This is an important mission, and we don't need you fucking it up merely because you forgot to throw some muggles a piece of bread here and there." Avery moved close to him, making it so that his mouth was close to Severus's ear; "sounds to me like someone's slightly pussy whipped…Been a while ay Snape?"

He patted his shoulder lightly "don't worry, they're alive…just, couldn't make them too comfortable. Your mudblood whore's not an orphan yet."

Severus's face was impassive, simply nodding. Yet inside he was thinking of the ugliest, most torturing potion he could think of, before deciding the best way to slip it to the Death Eater. It was going to happen, he reassured himself of that, '_a Christmas present to myself perhaps.' _ Avery turned and walked toward the group at the end of the large hall that he had now entered. He kept his eye on Avery as he too moved over to where he guessed Voldermort was; yet once again he found himself mistaken.

Instead he came to the sight that rationalized the smell he had encountered in the hallway, in the middle of the group was a scene that he had come across so many times, that he had almost become accustomed to it. Two young women were magically bound and were levitating a couple of feet in the air. A huge fire was burning fiercely beneath them, as well as the remains of what Severus assumed was a third woman. Cheers responded to the women's screams of agony from the crowd he was now in, looking around, he was surprised by how many members had been called tonight. Since the group was bigger than just his usual circle, all still had their masks on, making the group even more menacing to the obvious muggle women.

"You scream like this is injustice! This is retribution! You used to burn us…now we burn you." He didn't need to recognize that voice, it was a voice that everyone knew, a voice that made his jaw tighten automatically. Bellatrix Lestrange. She didn't even bother to wear her mask much anymore, it was plainly obvious that she was a Death Eater and she was more than proud to prove it. She danced around the fire, pointing her wand at the pair still floating above her, moving them into the fire and watching them burn for a couple of seconds before lifting them out of it, extinguishing any fire that still clung to their naked bodies before admiring the damage. Their skin was blistered and bloodied; Severus could see the skin and muscle around their feet had almost burned completely away leaving only blackened bone. The screams were deafening to his ears, and so he was relieved when Lucius tapped his shoulder, motioning him away from the commotion. Complying happily with his instructions to follow him.

He followed the blond wizard up some stairs leading from the hall to a small viewing box, overlooking the scene that he had wanted to avoid.

"Sit, Severus."

The hooded figure patted the chair next to him, not taking his eyes off of the fire bellow him. Severus obeyed immediately, not wanting to anger the deranged man before him. They both sat for a while, watching as Bellatrix continued her torture of the two girls, as slowly but surely the screams got quieter and quieter. Severus kept his eyes transfixed on Avery, watching as the man clapped with glee at the display, "how goes our mission Severus? Is she bending to your will like you predicted?"

"Yes my Lord." He turned to him then, feeling as he moved around his head, grabbing at the memories that Severus put before him.

"Good…good. I am pleased at you progress. I have been disappointed with you at late; you have not been as useful as you used to be. I now feel like you are becoming more involved. I do not like wallflowers Severus; I will have no one simply ride on the back of our success without donating something to our cause. You are showing me now that you do not wish to be a wallflower."

"Thank you, I'm glad to have this opportunity to prove myself to you. All I do is to support our cause. To support you."

Severus felt him leave his mind, and physically relaxed. He needed to ask about Hermione's parents, but it was difficult to do, speaking first about his plans on using her to get to Potter and Dumbledore.

"I must ask…apparently she has been asking about her parents to Dumbledore. She is suspicious as to why they are not responding to her letters…"

"What has the old fool told her?"

"He agreed to my idea of keeping the kidnapping secret, but the witch is quite clever and has caught on too quickly…she found out. I already assured her that I would find them. She was incredibly grateful." He hoped his hint would be enough for him to do something about the Granger's condition. He knew that Avery didn't have much restraint against muggles, and it wouldn't be long before he would snap and take out one or even both of Hermione's parents.

"The parents hmm? Do you think that she will give you what we want if we do this exchange?"

"I have no doubt that she will. The gratitude that she would feel for me for finding her parents would make her have more trust for me, she would tell me more about Potter." Severus knew that this would any mention of Potter would cloud Voldermort's judgment since he was so pent up on revenge. Hoping to use this to his advantage he empathized on how close he could get close to the boy with help of Hermione.

"I want to meet her, Severus."

Severus of course knew that he was going to demand this, and tried to look thoughtful; "I can understand why you would want to, my Lord, as you are of course incredibly vigilant about your cause. But I feel that a visit to you may push her back towards Dumbledore, it is too soon." A huge eruption from the hall distracted them both as they turned to see that Bellatrix was now lowing up the remains of the charred bodies of the muggles now lying on the distinguishing fire.

"Enough Bella, I'm starting to get a headache."

She stopped immediately at the sound of his hissing. She curtsied deeply in his direction, but kept her eyes on his, showing her passion and lust. Severus knew of their connection, knowing that Bellatrix was more than just his follower. She was his concubine. A reason why he made sure to keep on her good side, since she had the ear of one of the most feared and powerful wizards alive.

He turned back to Severus, sighing at the distraction. "Fine, she is yours for the time being. I will discuss with Avery where best to leave the muggles as to get the best effect. Once it is planned you will be contacted…but be warned Severus, if I am not happy with these results I will have no more use for you."

He knew it wouldn't be long before they would contact him, giving him details of Hermione's parents location, so he didn't bother to go back to sleep when he arrived back at Hogwarts. Instead he went about sending a message to Dumbledore telling him what was about to happen, he knew that they wouldn't make the trip easy for him and also that the condition of the two muggles could be worse than need be to give the best effect. As predicted an owl was at his window only moments after he had sent his one off. Collecting a couple of common healing potions he once again left, hoping this time to return with something a little more important than his usual meeting information.


	14. Chapter 14

Wooooo! So heres chapter fourteen. Just a little note, i do have a habit of using english slang words, mm...there's one or two in this chap but they are quite self explanatory, if not I'm happy to explain them :D

Thanks again to Maria for the quickness awesomeness of your reading! and a Massive thanks to everyone who reviews. i love you guys ^_^. ta! xx

Chapter fourteen

Severus hadn't visited her for more than two days, each hour making Hermione angrier and angrier. It annoyed her that they had now taken such a big step yet it felt like they were going backwards. Harry and Ron had spent most of their time at her bedside, but as much as she appreciated and enjoyed their company she felt like something was missing.

She was let out that afternoon and after being escorted by McGonagall back to her rooms, she didn't know what to do with herself. She had been given the rest of the week off classes to get used to the cream. Since it was only Monday today meant that she had a lot of time on her hands. She was not used to having so much time alone. She had had so many distractions over the term that she wasn't used to the silence. With the quietness came thoughts that would creep back into her mind. Refusing to mope she decided to go back to her reading, feeling like the whole escapade made her fall behind on her studies. Picking up her Ancient Ruins text, she decided to relax on the sofa beside her fireplace and tried her best to keep herself calm.

"Hermione?"

She jumped at the sound of the knock at the door, turning her head around to the window she could see the daylight had gone quite a while ago, with just darkness surrounding her. It shocked her how easily she had fallen asleep; painfully she got herself upright before slowly getting up. Lighting up the candles around her she moved to the door.

"Ginny?" the pretty girl smiled at her, moving into her room after Hermione invited her in. "I was just worried. The boys told me you had come out this morning, so I decided to come up and see how you're doing."

Hermione motioned for her to sit on the sofa that she had previously vacated, while she sat on the chair beside it. "I'm fine, I still find it a little difficult to move around. Thankfully Professor McGonagall set up so my meals so they would be sent to my room so I wouldn't have to move around to much. I just couldn't stand being in that hospital bed any longer. At least here I have some freedom." She didn't mention to her friend that the main reason for her wanting to leave the hospital wing was so she could distract herself from a certain Potion Master. Suddenly a thought came to her, "Ginny how is Neville? He didn't come and see me…please tell him I don't blame him."

"He's shaken up, but don't worry Dumbledore spoke to him and he calmed a little since the accident. He was going to come and visit you, but I advised him against it. It would only upset him more to see you in such a state."

Hermione felt a sudden flash of guilt run through her, even though it wasn't her fault that he felt that way, it wasn't his either. The whole situation was still completely farfetched, why would someone go out of their way to hurt her? Dumbledore assured her that only a select few knew about the situation with Dolohov, all of which could be trusted. No one had really told her what was going on, and suddenly Draco's warning became frightening clear to her. Someone was out to get her, and she didn't know why.

"I don't know what's going on Ginny…I'm completely in the dark." Her whisper was full of dread as she faced her friend.

Ginny moved over to the end of the sofa, reaching out she held onto Hermione's hand, "You're going to be fine. Dumbledore will find out who it is. He always does! Now, you just need to get yourself better. Me and Luna miss having our little chats at the dinner table while the boys stuff their faces."

She giggled at the images of Harry and Ron at dinnertime, remembering how both her and Ginny's faces always had similar looks of disgust when watching them eat like they had been starved for days. "Thanks Gin."

"Plus you look amazing! They say that you was hit by the Confringo curse…I looked it up and that's one powerful burning spell…how on earth do you look so good? I don't know what I was expecting when I came to see you today...its a relief I must say."

"I may look good, but I still feel really sore all over! No, Sev…mmm… Professor Snape made up this cream that stops the burning progressing and heals the skin quicker. Its really good, but I still feel the burning and tightening, even though my skin looks better, apparently I'm gonna be like this for a couple of weeks yet." She stood up slowly and walked carefully into her rooms, picking up the tub that sat on her bedside cabinet before shuffling back into her living area and giving it to Ginny.

The young Weasley sat in awe, revolving the tub in her hands before opening it up. "Not to sound immature or anything…but you actually used this stuff that Snape concocted, with Merlin knows what kind of ingredients? Better you than me is all I can say."

"Don't be silly Gin, he makes all the potions for the Madam Pomfrey, why shouldn't he make mine?"

"I dunno. I just never trusted him…I'm a Weasley; therefore I'm allowed to be a little stubborn about some things. And the thought of him personally having power over your health is kinda worrying to me."

She nodded, she didn't like the fact that most of her friends didn't have a better opinion of him, but she didn't have the energy to start another war. Instead Hermione changed subjects asking about her classes, enjoying the way she could contrast her classes of last year to Ginny's present ones. It wasn't entirely obvious to everyone they knew, but Ginny was nearly as obsessed with her studies as Hermione was. She had become like a confidant when she needed someone to discuss the academic events of Hogwarts. And even though Ginny was a year younger, it was just nice to find another student who was as enthusiastic as her. Their holidays together were spent in heated discussions in the garden, surrounded by books, while Harry and Ginny's brothers were up in the sky, trying different tactics of a sport that was still a little foreign to Hermione. She had always liked to split her summers in half, spending some time with the Weasleys as well as he parents.

The thought of her parents once again made her stomach drop, feeling the small jab that seemed to poke at her heart, bringing water to her eyes. She brushed her eyes quickly, making out that she was tired; "I'm sorry Gin, it's just been a long day, you know, first day out and all that."

Ginny suddenly gasped, looking up she looked a little frightened, "what?"

"Oh! No, nothing, I just remembered, Dumbledore has shared your night patrols out to all the other prefects, and I have a shift to do tonight as well as tomorrow…I'm sorry."

Hermione sat back, she had forgot about her Head Girl duties, since all the palaver she had had since she had been here, she hadn't done much for the name. "Ah, no, I'm sorry. It seems I haven't been much of a Head Girl the last couple of months. I hope the prefects don't mind taking up my slack…"

"Don't be stupid, divided between fourteen prefects it's nothing, a couple of hours here or there. Plus Michael took most of it…seriously, that guy took Head boy status to the extremes…a total power hog!

She watched as the Ginny fussed about her making sure she was all right, reminding her of Mrs. Weasley, ordering some tea from the kitchens before offering to help Hermione with her cream. "I'm ok Ginny, I'm just shattered, I swear." Hermione tried to reassure her with a smile, standing up as Ginny went to leave.

"Hermione Granger! You sit your arse back on that chair this instant! I do not need to be escorted to your door…definitely not in your state! Dobby is gonna bring up your tea in a while and then your going to bed!"

She giggled at Ginny's bossy tone, slowly sitting herself back down with a slight wince. "Ron and Harry will be up tomorrow afternoon to bring you all your assessments up, and I'll be up a little later, I have to do my rounds first."

Hermione watched as she left, feeling both relieved to be able to be herself again and a little sad, becoming once again the only one in her spacious chamber.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Severus hadn't slept for more than twenty-four hours, and he was becoming a little tetchy. He didn't know whether it was some kind of sick test or that Avery was just being more cruel than usual. The Death Eater had sent him on a wild goose chase; looking back at the note that he had, he saw he had followed the instructions down to a tee. Yet standing in the middle of Dartmoor forest Severus found himself more than a little lost. He had spent most of his time avoiding the patches of campsites that were scattered within its huge area. The ministry had put a ban of apparition within the forest many decades ago because of the unpredictability of traveling muggles. And so he was traveling by foot, following the signs that had been dictated in the note scribed by a wizard that he didn't like.

He had had to stop a few times after getting his robes caught on bushes, having enough of it he ripped off his cloak, and outer layer of his robes, leaving him with his black shirt and trousers. Feeling better he seemed to mover quicker, moving through the miles of quiet, eerie woodland. He set up camp a couple of hours later, deciding that he would need all his strength, if he was going to handle Hermione's parents.

Yet as he sat by the fire, he knew he would get little sleep even though he was exhausted. He could never sleep when something was so strong on his mind. And his mind was on a topic that he wished it wasn't. Hermione.

He knew his feelings for her were inappropriate, but he couldn't stop them. They completely destroyed all common sense that he possessed. It was a high possibility that everything would turn out incredibly bad. Yet like a moth to a flame, he didn't care anymore. Leaning against the nearest tree, he flicked his wand, setting up a muggle repelling charm to stop any strays finding his little camp and disturbing any sleep he would be lucky to get before closing his eyes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It wasn't long before the light of sunrise started to irritate his eyelids. Waking up he looked around to find everything was still in its place. Satisfied; he packed up and began he next trek, hoping to get to the meeting place before nightfall. The deeper in he got the more uneasy he felt about it all. He didn't like following the directions of someone whom he didn't trust, and it was even more ridiculous to be doing it in a place that he could not escape easily from. He paused coming to the end of the path that had been mentioned, and got out his wand.

"_Revelio._"

With a flash of light the curtain of invisibility rose, revealing the cottage that stood in front of him. He didn't move at first, making sure to be aware of his surroundings. There was more to be wary of than just straying muggles. After being completely satisfied that he wasn't being watched he walked slowly to the door. Unsure of what to expect, he used his wand to detect any hidden jinxes or curses that would be attached to the quaint wooden entrance.

The door opened before he had finished, "Come on now Snape, would I really do that to you?" The roguish man put a hand on his heart in mock offence.

"I wouldn't put anything past you Avery." Pushing past him, Severus moved into the cottage, his eyes scanning for the two people he had come here to collect.

He watched as Avery walked past him, through a small doorway into what he assumed was the kitchen, before coming out with two glasses and handing one to him. He lifted the glass to his nose, checking for any poisonous substances, when he was happy he downed the drink in one go. The burning sensation hit his throat like no drink before, coughing slightly as it clung, sliding down slowly.

"Whoa there. That's a Hennessey Brandy you had there! You're meant to care for it...you gotta give it to those muggles, they know how to make a good brandy." The small chuckle irritated Severus, he had been traveling for so long that he could feel the muscles at the back of his legs starting to twitch.

"I haven't got the time or energy for this, where are they Avery?"

"I have been cooped up in this cottage for a whole fucking month Snape, with a couple of moaners for company…minus the occasional meeting, you can't blame me for wanting a chat for Merlin sake."

"Where. Are. They?" The Death Eater sighed, giving up, and pointed toward the stairs winding up to the second floor. "First door on your right. I'm tired of them anyway." He didn't give the man anymore time to distract him further, and walked up the stairs, trying his best not to seem too much in a rush to get to them. Getting to the landing he became surrounded in darkness, lighting up his wand he got to the door that Avery had directed him to.

He could hear whimpering inside, reassuring him that at least one was still alive. Opening the door he readied himself, unsure what sight he was going to meet. He walked little by little into the room, following the noises that he could hear from the middle of the room. An abrupt flash of light swooped through the room, making him jump. Turning around he saw Avery leaning against the doorframe, his hand touching something on the wall.

"This switch on the wall is mighty helpful at night. No need for Lumous. And much more effective."

"I assumed you didn't have electricity Avery, since you can just about comprehend our cultures technology."

"Electricity…that's what it's called huh? What an odd name…" he rolled his eyes at the wizard before turning back to the matter at hand. The woman was in the corner, cradling something covered in a red sheet. He walked carefully towards her; he couldn't believe how like her daughter she was. She was just as petit, and had the same pert little nose. Even with the grime of a month of captivity it was still noticeable to see that they both shared the same beautiful warm brown eyes, yet these were mostly hidden behind her matted grey hair. The woman's look was one of fear as she watched Severus move closer, and found himself surprised by the sudden wish never to see that look from those eyes ever again.

"Mrs. Granger?" she looked up at him, fear and hopelessness apparent on her face as she held the sheet closer to her.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm not going to harm you. I'm here to help, I come from Hogwarts…where your daughter is."

At the mention of her name her eyes light up with panic, "Hermione? What have you done with her? Please, leave her. She's done nothing wrong…please!"

He knelt down, he was less than a meter away, but he could see that she was still incredibly frightened, her eyes flickering between Severus and Avery.

"Avery. Leave." His eyes kept on hers, as he heard the man behind him grunt before leaving, waiting until he heard his stomping die away.

"I have come to get you and your husband out of here. I was sent by Albus Dumbledore, you know him yes?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she digested what he was telling her, he kept his voice quiet and soft, hoping to keep the woman as calm as possible.

He tried to assess her state, seeing small cuts around her arms and on her face and by her continuous shaking he guessed that she had been put under the Crucio curse. He focus then went onto the object she was now holding, he carefully moved so he could see what was inside the wrapped blanket.

"Robert…they… I couldn't stop…the light" he tried to understand her mumblings, but as soon as he realized what she meant and he knew they were in trouble. He motioned for her to let go of the bundle, before unwrapping it.

He paused for a moment, looking at the mangled body on Hermione's father.

He silently cursed as he checked him over, finding the man's pulse weak, his face and upper torso covered in blood, and deep gashes in his legs. Getting out his wand he healed the wound that he was able to, before cleaning his face to see where the blood was coming from.

"His eyes…they made them bleed…" he stopped what he was doing and looked up at the woman in front of him. "How long has he been like this?"

She shook her head violently, he didn't know if it was because of the curse or her emotional state, but she seemed more traumatized that he first realised. "I don't know!" he had had enough, he couldn't treat them here, he dug into his pockets grabbing out two vials, "I need you to take this, its going to help with the shaking you have at the moment." She took it without hesitation; it surprised him since he expected her to still not trust him. Her shaking died down as she sighed in relief.

He showed her the next vial; "this is going to help your husband, if he has any internal bleeding." He lifted up his chin, before opening up his mouth and slowly drop-by-drop giving the unconscious man the potion, every now and then massaging his throat to make sure he wouldn't choke. He waited until he thought she was calm enough before trying to talk to her again.

"I need to get you both out of here, but I can't until I know that I can move him safely. What exactly happened?"

"He was angry…he pointed his wand at Robert and said something strange, and then he was screaming! I didn't understand, until he did the same to me. Rob got up and ran at him but before he could get to him that man pointed his wand at him and…then there was just blood everywhere…" without the name of the curse that had hit Mr. Granger he didn't know whether he was safe to be lifted. Usually at this point he would simply go into the woman's mind and find out the easy way, but he knew she wouldn't understand. To put her under more stress would be more than a little unwise on his part. Standing up he had an idea, Hermione's mother jumped grabbing hold of his trousers, "Please, don't leave us!"

"I'm not, don't worry. Just wait here." He walked back out of the room and down the stairs, hunting for the man how had left them in such a state.

"What have you done to them?" he kept his voice to a calm drawl, knowing that the more concerned he showed, the more danger the couple would be in.

"I just had enough of the pleading. I was called to kill them Snape, not fucking babysit them…its nothing serious. A little slicing hex is all…I think I did pretty well considering. Not a scratch on them until now."

He growled at him, annoyed at his careless attitude; "you got his face you idiot. His eyes are badly damaged, and he has major blood loss. If he dies, it will be on your head." He picked up an empty vase off of the table next to him, and pointing his wand at it he mumbled some words under his breath. "Go back to the Dark Lord, tell him I have the parents, and will contact him when I have more news." once again he didn't wait for a response, instead walking back up the stairs, not wanting to look at the wizard anymore, not trusting his actions.

He knelt back down next to Hermione's mother, "Mrs. Granger, I need you to trust me. I need you to close your eyes and hold onto this."

"A portkey?" he raised his eyebrow at her acute knowledge of magic; he hadn't expected them to understand anything much about the Wizarding world. But then again these were Hermione's parents, and so surely the apple didn't fall far from the tree. "Yes. It will take us to Hogwarts." She nodded, holding her husbands hand as Severus held the other, both then holding onto the vase, feeling the pull as all three disappeared.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sitting back in her chair she applied the cream to her leg, the cool balm instantly soothing the burning sensation. She knew the feeling wouldn't last long, but she enjoyed it while it lasted. She had tried many things to keep her agitation from taking over, the well-read books on her bed was more evidence than was needed. She had even been as desperate as to try and walk to his chambers, but her body wouldn't let her move much past her own door. This all made her even more frustrated at herself. And now she was sitting down, simply trying to enjoy the seconds of escape from her pain. As soon as she had finished she could already feel the burning begin to creep back into her, she bit lip; "give me a break!"

Fed up, she pushed herself to her feet, giving herself a moment to get balanced before walking over to her bedroom. She got to the doorframe, and leaned her forehead against it, telling herself that she needed to keep going. Refusing to admit defeat, she readied herself for the next part of her journey to her bed. She was starting to understand the Mediwitch's demand for her bed rest, but to be bedridden was Hermione's view of hell. To be so unproductive was not just a sin in her books but unnecessary. As long as she could move, however little that was, she would do it. She had made goals and aims when she had been in hospital, so much so that she had become quite a nuisance to poor Madam Pomfrey. It had taken Hermione days to persuade her that she could take care of herself in her rooms, and even then she had to promise to stay out of lessons for the week and not to overstrain herself while she was using the powerful ointment.

"Hermione? What the hell are you doing?"

She didn't move for a second, trying to decipher as to whether the voice had come from her head or the room she was now trying to exit. She held onto the doorframe as she turned herself around to face the sound of the voice. Severus stood by the fireplace, he looked strange, his outer robe and cloak were gone, and his hair ruffled making him look slightly disheveled. She liked it, but as she looked closer she could see blood on his cheek, and hands. "Severus! What - "

As she tried to move to where he was standing she found her foot catching on something, stumbling slightly she was catched with firm hands. She hissed in pain as his hands held onto her arms to pull her back up. He picked her up and walked back over to where he had been standing and placed her gently on the sofa, before kneeling down next to her.

"Why is it that every time I come to see you, you're doing something you shouldn't?"

Ignoring his rhetorical question she placed her hand on his cheek, wiping the blood off his cheek, looking for a wound. "Why didn't you come and see me? Where have you been?"

"That's what I've come to talk to you about. But I need you to stay calm and hear me out before you start moving again."

She narrowed her eyes at his orders, before nodding slowly, already not liking this conversation. "Alright."

"I've got your parents." He held her wrists as he watched her get ready to jump, she squealed a little at his restraint. "WAIT. I need you to listen to me, do you understand? You need to hear me first." He watched as tears sprang to her eyes, feeling guilty. He relaxed his grip a little, and moved his hands down to her clenched fists and opened them up. "Your parents are being seen to by Poppy, they have both been affected by the Crucio curse, and your father has some cuts to his face…and damage to his eyes. Il take you to them, but as hard as this may be I need you not to strain yourself otherwise I will drag you out of there personally. You have to let Poppy do her job."

She sat, stunned by his words. How could he expect her to just sit there and watch? These were her parents, and they had been tortured, it would be worrying if she didn't want to help. Yet she knew he wouldn't let her go if she refused and so she nodded, hoping he wouldn't look into her mind. As he helped her up she moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest and winding her hands around his back. "I never thanked you…"

He didn't speak, instead simply held her, bringing down his mouth and kissing the top of her head lightly. He stood there for a moment, just enjoying the way she felt against him; he didn't want to like it. It felt odd to have his emotions controlled by the small woman he was holding. He had come here still in the calculated demeanor that had just spent the last two days hunting two muggles being held hostage by a Death Eater, who had then teleported them back to Hogwarts and planned what medical treatment that they were going to need. Yet as soon as he stepped out of that fireplace and saw her holding herself up by a doorway, all his focus went onto her, as though his vision had closed everything else around them. He gently pushed her away, knowing that she needed to see her parents. "Go, I'll be right behind you."

She grabbed his collar and dragged him down to her, kissing him deeply, before moving away and into the fireplace. Holding her floo powder in her hand she looked at the man in front of her and realised that the feelings she felt for him were more serious than she first thought. "Hospital Wing."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hermione!" the sound of her mothers voice brought her out the reverie that seemed to have taken a hold of her. Looking up as she got out of the fireplace. Hermione walked as fast as she was capable of to the woman now stretching her arms out towards her. "Mum!" she gritted her teeth as her mother grabbed hold of her, squeezing her tight. Hermione held on as long as her body would let her before moving away from her, trying her best to hide the pain. "Are you ok?" she knew it was a stupid question to ask, but it seemed the only thing to come to mind. The proud and high-spirited mother that she knew and loved had disappeared, leaving a frightened and fragile looking woman.

"I'm fine…I'm fine. You! Are you all right? Did they get you?" she watched as her mum inspected her, touching her lightly, checking for any injuries. She didn't have the heart to tell her yet about her accident, and so she merely shook her head, suddenly extremely thankful to her normal looking appearance. Mrs. Granger dropped her hands back to her sides once she was satisfied, unshed tears still clinging to her eyes and said no more, instead looking over to the bed beside her. Hermione followed suit, watching as her father slept.

Bandages covered most of the upper part of his head, stopping just above his nostrils but it was more than apparent to Hermione that it was her dad, simply by his hands. The hands that would pick her up when she fell down, the same very hands that had waved her off on the first day to Hogwarts. Her dad wasn't a big man, no bigger than 5 foot 5 he guessed, but his presence seemed so much smaller, drowned out by the big white cot that held him, yet as much as she wanted to break down about how badly wounded he was, she couldn't help but thank the heavens that he was here at all. Leaning outside the curtains she looked for sudden commotion that had catched her ears. Moving to get a better look she saw Severus and Madam Pomfrey in a heated disagreement, but as soon as he saw her he stopped, before looking at the mediwitch expectantly. What ever had gone on between them was hidden from Hermione as she stood expectantly, waiting for someone to explain. Yet neither one spoke, both looking away from her. She slowly walked over to them, not wanting for whatever they were going to say to upset her still traumatized mother.

"Well?"

Again, a wall of tense silence from both parties hit her. She knew from Severus's stance and Pomfrey's flustered face that something was wrong. "If there is something up you need to tell me, I _have_ to know."

Pomfrey looked at her and with a deep breath explained to her. "I'm sorry my dear, but I can't repair your father's sight. The cuts went deep into his eyes and damaged his optic nerves."

She held her chin up as she looked at the woman in front of her, trying keep as calm as she could. "Are you saying that my dad is going to be permanently blind?" she said it quietly, not wanting her mum to find out just yet. She already knew the answer, but she needed the medical professional in front of her to confirm what she was now dreading.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She looked at Severus next to Pomfrey to see him avoiding her sight. She couldn't catch his attention while the Mediwitch was with them so she turned back and made her way back to her parents. She was irritated that he wouldn't talk to her, or help her with this. He could have at least been the one to break the news of her father's now permanent disability, yet he kept silent. Sitting down next to her mum she tried to think rationally on how to tell her that her husband would never be able to physically see them again and although all that came to mind is the image of her mother breaking down. So she sat with her in silence watching the sleeping man in front of them, with a mixture of fear and dread.


	15. Chapter 15

Right, so...im late...again. It stupid how long i've taken to do this chapter but i struggled with it A LOT. But i made it a little longer as an apology. Also, tis a little raunchy towards the end (time to live up to my mature rating). But yes here it is. Please enjoy! and please please please review ^_^ it truly helps! xxxxxx

Chapter fifteen

Severus had spent the last couple of days in seclusion, only leaving his chambers to teach. His mood was worse than ever, snapping at every little thing that distracted him from ignoring everyone around him. Thankfully, his students usually knew when to keep silent, since he was never in a particularly good mood anyway. He couldn't bare any company after his classes either, avoiding other staff members like the plague. Even a simple thing as a normal greeting felt like a waste of energy for him. He was angry with himself, frustrated with what had happened, his mind replaying over the previous week's events. His jaw tightened, he had assured Hermione of the safety of her parents, yet he had brought them back either half dead or traumatized.

He walked swiftly towards the Owlery. His legs straining, reminding him that this had been the only exercise he had since he came back from the forest. Stopping at the top, he leaned over the side, breathing in slowly, enjoying the breeze that seemed to cool his temper slightly.

"So here's where you're hiding."

He didn't respond, instead whistling a call for his owl. The pet landed on his shoulder, chirping happily at its owner. Positioning it onto his arm Severus tied the note to his leg before treating it with some toast that he had left from his breakfast. He watched wistfully as his owl flew off, envious slightly at the creature's simple freedom.

"You have been missed at meal times Severus."

"I hardly think anyone would pine in my absence Headmaster."

Dumbledore sighed deeply; walking over to the side where Severus was leaning, following in suit, staring at the sky. There were a few moments of silence between the two of them. They simply watched the birds flying in the morning sunlight listening to the soft hooting of the huddles of owls perched in different parts of the tower.

"Robert Granger will be moved to a Muggle hospital in a couple of days for more support from his own community."

He responded with a slight grunt. He of course already knew this, and suspected that the headmaster knew he did too. The fact was, Severus had been monitoring both of Hermione's parents since they had first got to Hogwarts. He didn't want to be obvious about his concern, keeping his trips in the early hours of the morning, when no one was around or awake. He had notice that Mrs. Granger had calmed down a lot since being in the school, her first night full of night terrors, so strong that she would have to awake to escape from them. Yet after leaving a couple of suggested calming draughts and dreamless sleep potion to Poppy he noticed her sleeping pattern becoming normalized and more peaceful. However Mr. Granger was a lot more difficult to handle; it was all they could do to give him pain-soothing potions and supply him with the blood that he had lost. Sight was something that was still unmanaged by magic, the eye is a complex organ, the nerve endings so delicate and sensitive that no known spell or potion has been controlled enough to rebuild such a thing. There was of course different potions and spells that claimed to bring people from blindness and poor sight, but all of the that Severus knew, would do more harm than good to a completely severed optic nerves. To repair something so personalized as someone's sight with magic was like in Severus's opinion like letting a dragon into an apothecary.

"You haven't spoken to Miss Granger since you got back." He felt something twist in his stomach, trying his best to hide his response from the man next to him

"No."

She hadn't come to see him, however he had given her as much chance as a lion would give to a gazelle. He locked his fireplace and spent most of the sociable hours either in class or his chambers. She had already been dismissed from lessons for the week because of her own injuries, and so he could teach his lessons without fear of catching her. He didn't want to see her face; the idea of even more guilt on his shoulders was not something he wished to accept so willingly. Deep down he knew he was failing her by avoiding her but he convinced himself that she wouldn't want to see him anyway.

"Her sessions must continue Severus."

He growled quietly, "I know. I just felt she need some time away from…well, away from me."

"You think you're a hindrance to the girl?" Severus didn't reply, finding his mouth unable to cooperate with his will to answer; instead he simply nodded.

"Then I don't think you can yet see the powerful influence you have on her, or indeed hers on you. Help her Severus; she needs you just as much now as she did before you saved her parents. As you need her."

This statement hit Severus hard in the chest. The thought of someone needing him was as farfetched as they came, yet the thought of _him_ needing anyone was not only farfetched, it was offensive. "I don't need her." His growl echoed through the tower his silky voice quiet yet dangerous. "I am helping her to the best of my abilities to make her feel less disturbed about her own feelings about a murder that most people wouldn't think twice about. She is a fool; there is nothing that I can learn from her that I would in anyway define as helpful."

He seemed shocked at his own words, but Severus was not a man who took the word _need_ very lightly, and so his defense mode kicked in. He thought he noticed a slight tinge of sadness in his mentor's eyes before he moved away, leaving Severus feeling guilty at his immature reaction. He watched as Dumbledore walked away from him, leaving him with a cold emptiness, having the sudden urge to apologize, yet not to the man who had now left him, but the woman that he had been thoughtlessly avoiding.

* * *

"Ron that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard…even from you! Stop being an idiot!"

"It makes perfect sense!"

She felt like banging her head against the side of the sofa. The three of them had been working on their potion thesis for almost three hours and yet she found that most of her time had been spent shouting at her best friend on the shortcuts that he tried to sneak into his assignment.

"Look Hermione, I'm not going to copy it word from word, I'll summarize it then I'll expand it using lots of lovely waffling words to the four foot amount of parchment that he wants in tomorrow alright? He wont know!"

Harry could sense both of his friends tempers rising, knowing that one of them was going to set the other one off very soon. "Seriously Ron, if Hermione says it's a bad idea then maybe you should reconsider…"

Hermione stood up, arms on her hips. "Ronald Weasley if you cheat on the first part of your thesis, then you're going to have to continue to do it for it not to look suspicious. I refuse to help you get into trouble for copying an idea that isn't yours!" she wasn't going to back down, making sure her stubbornness was strong enough to out power his.

She watched as he let out an irritated sigh before nodding. "Fine, fine. But I need a break! This is a lovely Friday afternoon; a time of relaxing and here I am doing bloody essays. I'll do the rest of it tonight. I can do with some food!"

Hermione was too relieved and satisfied to argue with him, the thought of keeping her friend out of trouble for another day was all that she could focus on when it came to this sort of thing. "Fine, you guys can go, I'm going to see mum and dad anyway."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"Thanks Harry, but I'd like to see them alone." Giving them both a hug she watched as they left her room, enjoying the feeling of peace sweep over her for a moment before slowly sorting herself out before going to the hospital wing. Over the week she had spent most of it by her parents sides, watching for improvements. Her mother was almost back to her old self, but Hermione was not naïve to think that she would be ever be completely the same. But Hermione had learned celebrate even the smallest of achievements in these dark times. The same went for her father, he had regained consciousness a couple of days after the rescue and even though he was distressed about his injuries, he too like Hermione, simply rejoiced the fact that they were all alive and safe. Neither of them talked much about what happened, and she didn't want to push them anymore than they already had been, but her mind was still buzzing with questions that she wanted to ask them. Yet she knew she had to keep quiet for her parent's sakes.

She took her time walking to the hospital, wanting time to clear her head before seeing them off. Though her mind seemed to drag itself back to the man that seemed to occupy too much of her thought lately. She knew that he was avoiding her, and with her parents state as well as her own, she let him. However, Hermione was finding it more difficult than she would have first assumed. She found herself missing their conversations as well as his presence. Touching her lips she tried to remember the feeling of his kiss, trying hard to remember the exact feeling. Sighing she opened the door to the hospital wing and walked over to the beds that were occupying her parents.

"Hermione?" he croaky voice telling her that he was still at the stage of dropping in and out of consciousness. She took hold of the hand now raised slightly in front of her, kissing the back of it lightly.

"Hi dad." She sat down in the chair next to her mother, who had taken to sitting in chairs instead of the cot next to her father's bed, refusing to look like a patient herself. She smiled slightly at how Pomfrey had complained about her and her mother's lack of patience when it came to 'healing time'.

"How are you feeling? You know you don't have to be moved…you can stay here until your better."

He shook his head, "we don't belong here honey, I would feel much better in one of our hospitals…"

She didn't like that they were leaving so soon, especially since her father was still in such a state; her stomach tightened at the thought of them going into the muggle world as defenseless as they had been when they were abducted.

A pat on her hand made her look up, "We will be fine Hermione dear." She tried to smile at the warm face of her mother, but her mouth refused to comply and instead drew into a deep concerning frown.

She tried to keep calm, knowing that shouting at them would do them no good and would only make her feel worse; yet her mouth moved without hesitation. "How can you believe that? How can you truly believe that they wont come after you again mum?"

Her mother's face didn't change as she looked away from her, making Hermione angrier. "You refused Dumbledore's help before and now you doing it again by not staying here!"

"Miss Granger…"

She mentally winced in embarrassment at the sound of the Headmaster's voice behind her. She knew she shouldn't of said it but it was upsetting to think that they would be leaving the only place she knew they would be safe. Looking around she saw Dumbledore and Tonks walking towards her. "Do not fret dear girl we are not simply releasing your parents unaided." Dumbledore stopped in front of her father's bed while Tonks stood on the opposite side, giving Hermione a smile and a nod. "Yes, your parents have agreed to let us keep an eye on them. So don't worry as much Hermione."

"How do you know that that's enough?" she asked the question to Tonks yet she kept silent.

"Miss Granger, may I speak to you alone please?" she nodded and silently followed the headmaster out of hearing range of her parents and the Auror.

"Miss Granger I understand that you are concerned for their welfare, but remember that Severus has persuaded Voldermort that your parents are best left alone." He held up his hand as Hermione started to interrupt, "and if the time comes when we feel your parents are no longer safe then we will take them out of the situation. But you must understand, Miss Granger, that your parents are muggles, and though you may not like it, they will always be happier in their own world." As much as she wanted to argue with him she knew he was right, she knew her parents weren't comfortable here, but it was still painful to let them go when she had just got them back. "Speaking about Severus…I would like you to keep on your sessions with him, I feel you seem to be progressing well, am I correct?"

The hairs at the back of her neck stood up at the mention of his name, as she concentrated on keeping her face from going red. "Mmhmmm." Her jaw refused to open, and instead simply nodded her head, hoping that he wouldn't question her too much.

"Brilliant. Now, back to you parents, they are being transferred to the Hospital called 'St Tomas'; I am quite happy to escort you if you would like to join them." She smiled slightly, relieved that she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts when she would finally have to leave them again. "Thank you Headmaster, that would be nice."

* * *

The light tapping of shoes upon the stoned floored corridor grew louder as it drew closer to stairs. Stopping, the figure stood for a moment as if hesitating on where to go. His face contorted in thought as his twirled his wand between his fingers. Not noticing the small group walking behind him.

"You're in our way Malfoy."

"It seems I am."

The blond wizard smiled as he heard the growl behind him and turned round to face the group of Gryffindors. "Ah, so the whole gang is here then? Nice…" his eyes going to each in turn, his jaw tight as though he was trying to stop himself from saying something.

"And you're all alone Malfoy!"

"Always the master of observation Potter." He couldn't help himself, the boy annoyed him with his holier than thou personality and he knew he was digging himself in a deeper hole, but it was habit and one that was difficult to break.

Holding onto his wand tightly he waited for one of them to shoot first but stood in shock as Potter walked, Ginny Weasley in hand, past him followed by his very confused friends. Draco turned round to face the retreating group, angry at the indifference in the Gryffindor's eyes and pointing his wand at their backs, but before he could utter a single syllable of his preferred curse a hand grabbed hold of his wand, dragging it out of his hand. "WHAT THE FU-"

His mouth clamped shut as soon as he saw who was now holding his wand.

"My office. NOW." He nodded obediently at his head of house, not attempting to make any conversation with the man who was still holding his wand.

As they walked in silence, Severus made sure to glance at the young man keeping with his pace. The look he saw on his face was one of boredom, one that could very easily match his own. This is what Severus knew to be his defense mechanism, one that would hide all emotions without causing suspicion; yet to know what emotion was bothering the young wizard was what had Severus anxious.

Closing the door to the office he watched as Draco sat himself down in the chair closest to the door, probably hoping to be released as soon as possible. "Draco, do you want to explain to me why I have just saw you pointing a wand at another student's back?"

Draco's face turned into a sneer, "It was only Potter and his league of idiots, I wasn't going to hurt them…I just needed the feeling that I was going to."

Severus moved behind his desk, banging his hands onto the surface, "And what if it had been another member of staff who had seen you? How can you call them idiots, you hypocrite? I thought I told you to keep your head down!"

Draco leaned back in his chair, sighing lightly. "I'm sorry ok? I'll try and keep my temper down, but you know that they all get up my nose."

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair, trying to keep his frustration under control, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Draco, I don't know how…" he didn't know how to finish his sentence, the boy seemed to be erratic, not keeping his usual safeguard company of Crabb and Goyle or even with Blaise, which surprised Severus the most, since they were sincere friends.

"I'm ok Severus, I swear, I just have some… issues I'm working out. But I do have some news for you if you're interested."

He raised an eyebrow at the boy's pluck, knowing that Severus was very close to cursing him himself. "This better be worth my while Draco, or I will throw you to your father." Grinning the boy leaned forward, "Trust me, its fucking hot news…however I need something in return…"

"Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

It had been more than a little difficult for her to let her parents go again, so much so that her Goodbyes had been extremely cold. The whole time she spent at the hospital was in silence, not that is was noticeable with all the commotion going on around her. Finding it difficult to even able to look at them in the eye let alone give them one last hug, simply, nodding and walking out quickly. Hermione didn't like the way she was angry at them, but she just couldn't understand why they wouldn't just her help them a bit more, it wasn't that she didn't trust Dumbledore's view on their safety or Severus's capability to do so, but she could never feel completely at ease with it all.

Dumbledore seemed to understand her distress and kept silent and with just a small grip on her shoulder he transported both of them back to the castle.

Walking towards the castle she felt the awkward silence becoming a bit too much to bare, knowing that it was for her sake was making her feel even more guilty.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming with me to the hospital…" she didn't mean for it to have sounded so much like a mumble, rolling her eyes at her weak voice.

"Think nothing of it my dear." she was waiting for him to continue but instead he walked into the castle continuing their silence, she followed him up to his office, every so often looking at his face as if trying to see what he was thinking, but his face was impassive, smiling lightly as he kept his sight in front of him. It wasn't until she closed the door to his office and sat down that he spoke again.

"I apologize if you felt I may have been slightly rude when we arrived back at the castle, but as you know we have to be extra cautious at the moment."

"The person who attacked me…" she had been talking to herself but out of the corner of her eye she saw Dumbledore nod.

"Try not to concern yourself too much with it, but please be careful." She knew he didn't mean to sound patronizing but it felt as though she was twelve again. She was old enough to sort her own problems out, but her respect for him stopped her from responding. Instead she smiled and agreed to the Headmaster's advice knowing that if she didn't he would only take the responsibility for he own well being out of her hands and into someone else's; and there was no way she was walking around with a bodyguard. After some time discussing the care for her parents she left, on the promise that she would go straight to her chambers for bed, yet another annoying childish order; one of which she refused to abide.

* * *

She stood there frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. She found herself in front of his office front door and suddenly didn't know what she was actually going to say. Her mind concentrated on him on her way from Dumbledore's office and her legs had taken an almost automatic response, leading her straight to his door with a knock before she realised what she had actually done.

Panic set in as she tried to work out what she was going to say.

"What are you doing out of your chambers? You were told to stay there unless you were visiting the hospital wing." as soon as he had said it he mentally slapped himself, the realization that she had probably just left her parents came to him. This made him uneasy, unsure as to why she had come straight to him. He didn't know what to say to help and his mind completely blank as to how to apologize, instead he just stepped back, allowing her in and closing the door behind her before putting a bit of space between them by sitting behind his desk.

The statement he growled at her seemed to do the opposite as something stirred in Hermione that created the courage she needed. "What am I doing? I think its quite clear Severus. I have come to take you up on your agreement."

A confused look spread to his face as she dropped her bag on the floor, feeling her stomach tighten as she stood in front of him. She tried to ignore it as she focused on keeping herself calm. She knew it would be a mere couple of seconds until he would understand her motives.

She moved towards him quickly as she saw the sudden hesitation in his eyes,

"Hermione -" she cut him off as quickly as she could, kissing him roughly, not wanting to hear his words.

Throwing her arms over his shoulders, holding on as though she knew he would run from her. Yet he didn't resist instead he simply sat there frozen to his chair. The sudden feeling of surrender made her angry, this is not how she wanted him to be, she wanted him to want her, to kiss like he had before. Breaking off her kiss she kneeled down and leant back on her heels, looking up at the man that she could no longer get out of her mind.

"Why wont you kiss me back?" she looked at him, waiting for him to answer her question but his gaze avoided hers, staring just above her head. "You don't have to do this anymore, your parents are safe…we can keep them safe."

"Do you think that is the only reason why I'm doing this?"

"Of course." she was shocked at coldness his response was, her mouth opening with its own response before she could think, "then you are more ignorant than I ever thought possible."

She watched as his sharp gaze moved quickly down to her eyes, the look on his face momentarily freezing her before quickly regaining her composure, adrenaline now the only thing keeping her from running out of his office. "You have helped me Severus, I want to help you the only way I can…by becoming what Voldermort assumes I am."

He stood stunned for a moment, trying to digest what she had just said, before suddenly realizing that she had mentioned the word that he despised. "…Help? I… don't… need… your… help." His tone quiet and dangerous, sending a chill up her spine.

"You may not want my help, but if you die, which is what will happen when Voldermort finds out your link to Harry was a fake, then there will be a lot of people who will be badly effected. You are a vital person in this war…but you are useless dead." Hermione decided to play on his less vulnerable side, knowing that if she spoke about her feelings he would probably turn her away; yet by persuading him using his position of usefulness she was more likely, in her opinion, to be successful.

"That isn't your burden to carry Hermione." His eyes were softer now, she took this as a good sign, shuffling a little closer and touched his trouser leg lightly. "This is not a burden…please." She pushed herself up, using his arms for support, so she was facing him again, yet this time she stopped so that she was mere inches from his face, their noses nearly touching and waited. Their gazes were transfixed, both unmoving, completely focused on each other. The waiting was agony, as she stood there so close that she had to physically stop herself from moving closer, but it had to be him who had to make the move.

"I am not a nice man Hermione."

"I beg to differ."

"By doing this do you understand that you will be known as mine?"

"Yes."

"It will mean I will treat you like you are mine."

"I know."

"Your friends will probably disown you for this if they ever found out."

"I will cross that bridge when it comes."

"Why don't you just leave and be free?"

"Why cant you just accept and we can both be free?"

His jaw tightened, he had tried his best, but he knew his resistance had gone a long time ago when it came to her. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and put his head in the crook of her neck; rubbing his nose along the side of her throat, breathing in her scent.

He listened to her intake of breath, using it to find the sensitive place just below her ear before kissing it lightly. He smiled slightly against her skin as he listened to her breathing grow quicker. Kissing his way back to the base of her throat, he paused for a moment feeling her quickening pulse beneath his lips, before moving up to her face bringing her lips to his.

Her hands moved to either side of his face pushing him closer to her, moaning quietly as their tongues once again came together, moving around their mouths slowly. After a couple of moments they broke apart a little, trying their best to catch their breaths.

Hermione decided this was the best time to start exploring with her hands, she distracted him by nibbling his jaw as she moved her hands down his arms, feeling the muscles that were well hidden under his clothes, before moving them up his chest. She searched for the start of the line of buttons and slowly began to undo them one by one. She finished his outer layer buttons and pushed it off, revealing a back long sleeved shirt, her hands found his collar stroking the part of his neck that was now revealed. His skin felt soft under her touch, enjoying the feeling she kissed under his jaw as she began her next set of the shirt buttons, but was stopped by a hand now holding onto the two of hers.

"No." She froze for a moment, suddenly petrified that she had pushed him completely away. His hand raised her chin, making her look at him, "not here." -Her confused look went unanswered as he grabbed her wrist, leading her to the fireplace, stepping in he pulled her against him.

"Severus' Snape's chambers!"

She was still in a almost relief like daze when he pulled her gently out of his fireplace and led her slowly out of his living room before pausing in front of the door before him and turned to her. "This is your last chance…I will understand."

She smiled before moving past him and opening the door, walking in she watched as he flicked on the candles around her as she moved into the middle of the room. She felt him come up behind her and closed her eyes as he arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her back to his chest. She lifted her head up, giving him access to her throat. His hands moved up her waist, stroking her sides gently as he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in deeply.

Turning her around in his arms he stared at her for a moment, waiting for his logical mind to stop him, yet there was nothing but silence. He kissed her deeply then, slowly moving her towards his bed. Her legs hit the edge but before she could fall backwards his hands were on her hips steadying her.

"Have to be careful…" He muttered as he nibbled her ear lobe; "your still not ready to be falling anywhere."

Hermione was shocked for a moment, for a couple of minutes there she had completely forgot about her skin. Deciding not to let it play to much on her mind she decided to ignore it as long as she was capable of, and instead took off her robe, dropping beside her before moving to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his shirt. His pale chest distracted her for a moment as she ran her hands down his lean torso, pausing slightly just below his trouser line, feeling his stomach muscles.

She threw his shirt off before gingerly complying with her own and sitting on the bed. He knelt down in front of her, bringing his hands to her hips, rubbing slow circles around her thighs. His eyes not leaving hers as he slowly undid her jeans, standing up in between her legs he slowly pulled them down her thighs. Moving aside he slipped them off before moving himself next to her on the bed. She faced him and stroked his cheek before moving her hand down to his stomach before getting to his trousers, undoing the first button, but before she could do anymore she found herself pinned down with his hands holding hers gently above her head. Kissing her lightly he moved so he was above her, yet making sure not to lean on her still fragile body. With one hand still holding the two of the woman's beneath him he used the other to unbuckle her bra. She raised an eyebrow at the swift motion of removing the garment.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or slightly mortified by your talent."

Using the side of his hand he caressed the place between her breasts causing Hermione to gasp quietly, "the only talent here is how I'm able to restrain myself when you are making such noises." He took his time removing the rest of their clothing.

Enjoying the way she made little noises when he touched her, making sure to keep a mental note of her most sensitive areas. Pushing himself up he looked down at the young, naked woman beneath him, lifting one of his supporting arms he stroked her cheek. Hermione grabbed hold of it kissing lightly, looking back into his black orbs she liked to think there was something in there more than fondness and lust, but he was still as unreadable as the other times, however there was a warmth in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before which made her smile. His eyebrow rose in questioning, but instead of answering his silent question she moved her hand between them and brought him to her entrance before she brought her legs around him bringing him to her. He hissed in pleasure as he entered her, bringing his head to her neck, biting her softly as he started moving in her slowly.

As he started to move quicker he brought his face up to kiss her roughly, she gave back with as much enthusiasm, tightening her hold on him. She could see he was close, and brought her mouth to his ear with a whispered pant, "Make me yours." He yelled his climax, grabbing her tightly, her words completely undoing him.

Panting, he rolled onto his back, making sure to bring her with him and laying her on his chest while he tried to regain some kind of composure. She enjoyed the way she moved up and down with his chest, liking the way it soothed her as she also tried to catch her breath before she fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Once again i am disgustingly late, i really am sorry! I hope it makes up for my lateness...slightly? haha. Anyway enjoy! Please R&R! Even if its just to shout at me for my tardiness...

As always a massive thank you to Maria for making sure i make sense! And a massive thank you for staying with me! :D xxx

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione woke up, smiling at the memory of last night. Looking back at it now she was probably so forward with him because she needed him. Yet even though she guessed that this was her motive she didn't regret it. She was past denying her feelings for him, but it was way too early in her opinion to even think about admitting as much to him. She was still unsure of where he really stood with her. He was of course comforting and considerate, but it could be very likely that he was just playing the role that was obviously pushed on him. He was a spy for Dumbledore after all, and she had to swallow the fact that them having mutual feelings were still highly unlikely. This made her sigh lightly, knowing that she had to keep herself together, either way, she had other problems that were just as pressing.

Deciding to get up and find the bathroom she prepared herself to let go of the covers. Suddenly the pain shot through her whole body; her eyes went wide as she tried to work out what was wrong. She turned her head slowly to the side and noticed the figure beside her, his back facing her. She wanted to move so she could wake him up but she couldn't, her skin stopping her doing anything. Last nights events shot through her mind, reminding her why she now felt the way she did.

"Shit." Her panicked whimper stirred the man laying beside her, making him turn to the sound of her voice and opening his eyes slightly. She tried to keep herself calm as she looked at him, pulling a small smile as he stared at her.

"Hermione?" his voice was stern yet slightly puzzled, she didn't want to upset what should be a lovely morning with him, but it was going to be difficult to hide. He pushed himself up on his elbow, his eyes intently set on hers for a few moments before scanning her body. His sudden growl made her jump slightly as he got out of the bed quickly, grabbed a pair of boxers and walked swiftly out of the room. Her mind rushed with reason as to why her was so angry, upset as to why he would leave her so quickly. The sudden thought flashed in front of her eyes,

'_He regrets it…'_

She bit her lip trying to keep the tears from spilling from her face but the sudden banging of doors brought her back to her present situation. She needed to leave, the idea of seeing his disappointed face was something that she couldn't bear at the moment, but that was difficult when she was struggling to move. She turned herself so she was at the edge of the bed and pushed her legs off the bed, hissing in pain as she moved herself into a sitting position. Breathing in deeply she looked around seeing their clothes scattered around the floor. Knowing that she wouldn't have the time or the strength to pick them up by hand she picked up her wand that had been left beside the bed and with a quick spell redressed herself, keeping herself calm as the material clang to her fiery skin. She noticed the fireplace at the end of the room, knowing that was the quickest way out she gritted her teeth preparing for what was certainly going to be a painful ride.

She stood up and bit down harder on her lip, her skin almost screaming at her to stop, as the burning sensation ripped through her body. Her head was spinning at the amount of heat ran up and down her body making her dizzy. Yet as much pain as she was in, she would take it gladly to avoid seeing the regret that would show on his face when he came back into the room. She prepared herself for her first step, dreading every moment. Moving one leg in front of the other she felt the tightening and burning gripping her with every inch of her body. Closing her eyes she urged herself to move faster, feeling the blood dripping down her chin from the pressure she had put on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming, counting her steps, celebrating every successful one closer to her hopeful haven.

Stretching her hands out as far as she could she impatiently started grasping for the edge of the fireplace. Feeling its cold hard surface she once again opened her eyes, searching for the powder to get away, grabbing some she dropped into the unlit fireplace with a heavy thump, whimpering at the pain of the small actions she was taking. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him coming back into the room and with the little strength she had left she dropped the powder. "Head Girl chambers."

For a moment she just sat there, staring into her chambers, wondering what she was going to do next. But she was quickly reminded why she needed to move, screaming in pain as she pulled herself up and out of the fireplace.

"Cream…where did I put that blasted cream?" her sobs echoed around her chambers as she stumbled through her living room and into her bedroom heading for the desk that she remembered she had left it on, but standing in front it she cried in frustration at it's absence, before falling to the floor, her legs giving in. Thinking quickly she tried to retrace her footsteps back to the time when she had last used the cream but everything led back to the desk that was in front of her. Suddenly the thought came to her, pulling out her wand. "Accio Cream!" she waited for it to appear, her breathing getting heavier, yet it didn't return. "ACCIO CREAM! ACCIO CREAM! ACCIO CREAM!" screaming it over and over again as tears rolled down her eyes. A sudden bang made her stop, her wand still gripped tightly in her hands as she tried to work out the noise. It wasn't long before she realised the stomping which she at first thought was the object she had been screaming for was actually footsteps.

"GRANGER? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" she whimpered as she instantly recognized the voice, and by the way he was using her last name she had wish she had had the sense to block her fireplace. She watched as he ran into her room, still wearing only his boxer shorts with a light blue cloak in hand. She heard him growl as he noticed her on the floor, his anger unmasked ad he looked down on her, making her feel like she had to turn away.

"What were you thinking leaving like that?" he knelt down beside her and before she could come back with her snide reply, he picked her up off of the floor before placing her gently on the bed.

She cried in pain at the contact, both with him and the bed. "where's your cream?"

The urgency in his voice was not lost on her as she tried to explain. "It was here…but its gone…I swear it was on that desk." She waited for him to shout at her, but instead he started stripping her of the clothes she had just spelled on a mere five minutes before. "Severus what are you -" she couldn't say anymore as the screamed in agony. He stopped realizing his mistake and taking his wand undressed her instantly. "We haven't got time for me to make any of that cream, I need to cool you down, **now**."

She didn't have time to feel insecure about being naked in such a situation as he swept her up off the bed and took her into the bathroom, bringing her to the shower. Climbing in with her he put her down, but kept an arm around her waist to keep her straight as he turned on the cold tap. She hissed as the sprays battered her skin, feeling every drop falling on her sensitive skin. Her jaw locked as she tried to keep conscious, his mouth was by her ear, soothing her with his voice. She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, however, but still the feel of him supporting and calming her was all she needed to keep herself together. Soon enough the coldness of the water started to lighten the pain that was felt throughout her body. Within fifteen minutes of standing under a cold jet of water she was able to make little movements without too much tenderness, she took this chance to lean back against his hard chest. She slowly raised her hand up behind her, reaching for him, she felt his head move back to the crook in her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…thank you." His hair tickled her neck as he kissed her shoulder, relaxing her slightly. She hadn't expected him to follow her; in fact she thought he would be pleased to not have the awkward 'mistake' talk.

But instead he was here in an ice cold shower, holding her up making her more than a little confused. "Can you stand?" his voice broke her thoughts; she nodded, turning in his arms so she was facing him. He held his hand out to her and helped her out of the shower but instead of handing her one of her usual towels he wrapped her in the blue robe that she had noticed he had with him when he first found her. A cold chill ran through her body, touching the material with her fingertips it seemed to be ice cold, making her fingers feel slightly numb. "What's this?" he didn't answer her at first, instead grabbing one of her bath towels and throwing it over his head, drying his hair. "Come." He didn't look at her as he walked out of the bathroom, she followed without question still perplexed by the strangely cold material that seemed to cool and numb her skin, but as she walked back into her bedroom she could feel the atmosphere change. Knowing by his face that he was finished with his comforting side she sat on the bed, wrapping the cloak tightly around herself and waited for her rebuff from the man who had just been holding her in the shower.

Leaning against her desk her looked at her, just staring for a moment, trying to get his thoughts straight. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?" She stared at him for a moment, as she tried to understand what he just said.

She found herself feeling stupid, yet her mouth moved of its own accord. "What do you mean?" her faced turned red as he raised an eyebrow at her response, making her feel even smaller.

"What do I mean? Better question is; where to do I start? I'm not a morning person Hermione, but even I know when you're in pain. So when I realise this I get up to find you something to help, come back and find that you have been stupid enough to damage yourself further just to leave. So I have a few questions in which I am going to need answers to before I leave, one, where the fuck is your cream and why haven't you been using it. Two, why did you not tell me you were in pain and three; do you regret last night so much that you suffer excruciating pain just to get away from it. And so in an overall roundup; what is going on?

"I don't regret last night!" She thought this would calm him a bit but it seemed to annoy him further

"So why did you leave in your state? Why didn't you tell me? I meant to be here to help you and your keeping things from me." His voice was quiet but the anger in his tone was more than apparent making her wish for the soothing Severus that had held her in the shower just moments ago. He pushed himself off her desk, moving slowly closer to her, making her shuffle further on the bed away from him. Even nearly completely naked he seemed just as intimidating "How can I help you if you wont talk to me and just leave? I didn't know that running away was a Gryffindor trait…"

Running away? The thought angered her, how dare he insult her! She had left for both of their sakes, making it so he didn't have to chuck her out his bed in the morning. The awkwardness that they would of both had to endure. She saw how he was when he woke up and that was definitely not a attitude of someone who had been happy about the night before.

"I didn't know bullshitting was a Slytherin trait, so I guess we're both surprised."

Her sneer made him grit his teeth, but he didn't stop until he was on the bed, pushing her down and leaning over her, using his arms on either side of her to stop her sliding away, "Bullshit? That is a trait I do not possess Hermione. So I'll ask you again, what are you keeping from me?" she kept silent, unsure about what she should reveal to him.

She was still unsure about what he felt about it all, so if she said anything it would put them on an uneven playing field, which was something she really didn't want.

"Now Hermione."

"…I was in pain…I came back here to get my cream that's all!" His growl told her that he was as convinced by the statement as she was. "State the obvious, Hermione. I knew you were in pain, it the leaving part that I'm not quite getting."

"What do you want me to say Severus?"

"The truth would be refreshing at this point."

She was afraid he was going to say that, looking at him she found her mouth going dry. "Look, pain makes you do stupid things…it didn't really come into my head that I should wait for you! You just stormed out and left me there!"

He narrowed his eyes at her last statement; "forgive me at for being a little pissed at your lack of self preservation. And as you can now see, I was trying to find something to help."

She looked away from his eyes, not liking the intense glare that she was getting off of him. "I didn't know that, did I." she had only meant to say that in her head but the words rolled from her lips before she had a time to catch them. Silently cursing herself, she shut her eyes tightly as she waited for him to say something, but he said nothing, making her even more nervous. Turning her head back to him she hesitantly opened her eyes only to be shocked by the smirk now plastered on his face.

"What?"

"Miscommunication, my dear, something that gets even the best of us." He brought his face to hers kissing her deeply, "I was very annoyed with you…" His hands brushed lightly down the front of the cloak, yet he didn't attempt to remove it, instead using it to his advantage, stroking the right side of her wrapped up body, making her shiver. "… But there's something about your assumption that **I** would be the one to regret last night that makes you difficult to be annoyed with…" Her stunned expression was responded with a deep chuckle as he kissed her forehead, before pushing himself up and seating himself next to her on the bed.

Hermione laid there for a moment, still in shock over what had just happened. Grasping the cloak closer around herself she shuffled up to the headboard and brought herself into seating position beside him; looking at him curiously. "…So you don't regret last night."

"As I said, no." He stretched out his arm, silently calling for his wand that he had left on the floor. Hermione watched wistfully as it flew into his hand without hesitation, admiring his control over wandless magic. The thought brought her back to the material that was now keeping her skin so beautifully numb. " So what is this?"

"A little experiment I worked on a while ago which I thought might come in handy, it was supposed to change temperature to whatever the state the person wearing it wished it to be, however, this one seems to always go to extremely cold." He touched it lightly, lost in his thoughts for a couple of moments before getting off the bed. "Where are you going?" he noticed the tension in her voice, making him turn back to her, confused by her sudden panic.

"I'm going to see if there is any of your cream left in the Hospital wing. The cloak is only a temporary measure…unless you want to walk around the castle naked under a thin cloak?" His raised eyebrow made her blush. Waving his wand he dressed himself before walking to the doorway of her bedroom before turning once again to her, "I shouldn't be too long…do you think you can keep out of trouble until I get back?"

"I doubt it."

He rolled his eyes at what he hoped was her sarcasm as he turned back, making his way to the fireplace in the front room before disappearing to the hospital wing. Hermione sat there for a moment, just trying to collect her thoughts, so much had happened in such a short period of time and it made her feel dizzy; there was something about the whole situation that made her feel uneasy. She was not someone to misplace things easily, she had a system and everything had its place, and recounting her steps she couldn't think of any other place that the cream would be than the desk.

"Am I losing my mind?" asking the question out loud made her feel like she had confirmed her fears. Thinking about all the shit that she had gone through over the last couple months it was logical to think that maybe it was affecting her more than she first thought. A shudder ran through her as she remembered the events that even now had a strong hold on her, hating the way she felt she pushed her memories back to where they belonged, in the back of her mind. Deciding to take her mind off it she picked up a quill deciding it was about time to have a chat with mum.

* * *

Climbing out of the fireplace, Severus wiped the dust off his robes whilst looking around for any movement. He found the Mediwitch opening the curtains letting the sunlight into the dusky ward and nodded when she noticed his presence.

"Poppy, I'm looking for some of the solution cream that I created for Miss Granger, I was wondering if I had left any here."

"I have some in my stores" the Mediwitch started to walk towards her office before stopping suddenly, "Oh! One of your students, Mr. Malfoy, has been admitted and has some nasty injuries…he's in the bed over there." She pointed to the bed at the end of the room, completely hidden by the blinds. He didn't look at her as he made his way over to the bed, conscious of the fact that Dumbledore had ordered her to not question any injuries that came to either himself or Draco; he knew that she was more than a little frustrated that she couldn't ask him about his student's present condition.

Drawing back the curtains he found the young wizard prepped up with pillows, looking extremely tired. Casting a silencing charm around them he looked at the boy lying on the bed expectantly. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened Severus? The same old shit…I swear to God if Potter doesn't kill that bastard I'd gladly step in and do it instead."

Severus took a more detailed look at him, noticing the wounds made by a slicing hex, as well as bruises that looked from a physical encounter, which was never good. Its one thing to be punished by the end of a wand, but to be punished without one was a sign of great condemnation. "Explain yourself now, Draco." He didn't mean it to sound so harsh but it usually got the boy to talk.

"I was called last night to relay my usual information on Potter, but I didn't realise that my information was being compared to someone else's. And of course their information was spot on and didn't match to mine as much as he would have liked… Someone is watching Potter a little more closely than we first thought." Severus knew that the mission given specially to Draco had been to watch the Gryffindors for any development in their abilities, relationships or anything that could be used against them.

"Did you see who?"

"No, whoever it was left before I arrived…do you think it could have been –"

The movement of the curtain rail made Draco stop midsentence, Severus turned around and moved the flimsy material to one side, revealing a slightly disgruntled mediwitch.

"Severus, your cream."

"Thank you Poppy."

He waited for her to leave, yet she stood stubbornly in front of him, arms on her hips. "…Is there something else?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy needs his rest, and I have to treat him before I can let him do that, so if you could kindly finish your conversation another time it would be very helpful."

He let out a frustrated sigh as he nodded, turning back to the boy lying on the bed but smirked when he saw the evil look he was now giving the mediwitch. "I will talk to the Headmaster about your concerns and we will continue this discussion when you're more able to do so." And with that he turned and left, he knew that the boy had a lot more to tell him but he had other pressing issues to see too. He decided to walk back to Hermione's chambers; feeling like the time would give him a chance to collect his thoughts.

* * *

Wondering around her chambers she tried to find something to do to pass the time, her letter to her parents had taken less time than she realised, finding that most of the subjects she wished to discuss was not ones she wanted to bother them with. The cloak was starting to get on her nerves and as much as it was keeping her skin cool she desperately wanted to get dressed so she wouldn't have to feel so trapped in her own rooms. Walking through to her living room she stopped in mid stride. Looking around she held her breath, as she walked backwards into her bedroom quickly picking up her wand before going back to where she had first stopped. Looking around she noted certain things were not as she left them, things like pillows being in different positions and books moved, not dramatically askew but more than obvious to someone so particular like Hermione. Without touching anything she moved around her rooms, keeping a careful eye on her surroundings as she mentally listed everything that was not in its proper place.

A sudden creak made her spin around to the front door just to her left, completely unaware that it was still open, she felt her heart in her throat, as her heart rate quickened so drastically that she was scared it could be heard. The door slowly opened and the appearance of a wand came into her vision She wanted to scream, but her stubborn curiosity stopped her, waiting for her to see the intruder.

"Hermione?"

The growl made her legs feel so weak with relief that she had to pause for a minute to restore herself. "I'm in here Severus." She watched as he cautiously made his way into her rooms. Looking around before slowly putting his wand down and closing the door.

"Why was your door ajar?" she shock her head as she bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying in front of him. "I don't know. I didn't even notice the door at first, all I noticed was that some of my things have been moved around…" It shocked him too, he also had not noticed the door. Trying to remember back to when he left he realised that he didn't look at the door once, in fact the intruder could have come and gone before Hermione got back this morning.

"How many people know the password to your chambers?"

"I don't know… only Harry and Ron I think…but it wasn't really a secret…I haven't changed it from the one you gave me at the start of the year…It just wasn't on my mind." Listening to what she was saying she felt like kicking herself, and waited for him to give her a well deserved insult; but instead he just took a quick look around before taking her hand guiding her back to the fireplace, "You cant stay here until we have made sure its safe. Anything could have been planted or meddled with." Pushing her into the fireplace he sent her back to his chambers that she had escaped from only an hour or two ago. She stepped out of the fireplace in his lounge and sat herself on the sofa as she waited for him to follow.

A moment passed in silence before he too stepped out. He looked at her for a moment before sitting down on the chair opposite, and digging in one of his robe pockets, pulled out a tub very familiar to her. Holding out his hand he offered it to her silently, not taking his eyes off her face. As she went to take it he held onto her hand, "are you ok?"

She looked at his hand, gently holding hers and felt a small sense of calm come over her. She smiled slightly and nodded, but didn't trust herself to either meet his intense gaze or speak; she heard him sigh before letting go of her hands.

"Hermione I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore."

"…What are you going to tell him? Are you going to tell him about…" she didn't know how to continue scared of how he would react.

"I don't know…but he needs to know about your room." He didn't tell her about his conversation with Draco knowing that she would link the two just as he had and worry her unnecessary. He didn't want to leave her, he could see the state that she was in, and for her to be alone made him feel uncomfortable; but the fact that the person who was spying on them had gone as far as to possibly invade her chambers needed to be dealt with as soon as possible before it got out of hand.

"Do you think whoever got in my rooms took my cream?" Her jittery voice brought him out of his thinking, looking at her he found for the first time that day her staring straight back at him. Her eyes already showing the Gryffindor courage that would overpower any other emotions that she was probably feeling, the automatic response of the brave, making him mentally sneer at the blunt and sometimes unwise response. But as much as she unnerved him with her sudden valor he knew it was a front and he didn't want to worry her, yet she wasn't stupid. She had already connected the dots without him saying a word, and to deny it would be an insult to her intelligence.

"It's a high possibility, yes."

He watched the relief sweep over her face as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh. "Thank God. For a moment there I thought I was actually going mad… I mean, I thought I was doing ok, but when I couldn't find the cream I thought I had actually slipped more than I realised…"

She felt something cool touch her face, opening her eyes she found Severus sitting on the coffee table in front of her, her cream in hand, and with some on his fingers stroked her cheek gently. She sat there for a moment simply enjoying his touch on her face, feeling him wipe away the tension with a simple touch of her cheek with his hand. He leaned in kissing her lips lightly, "you are doing fine." She smiled slightly at his reassurance, and bringing his face to hers again she kissed him deeply. Showing him her thanks since her voice seemed lost to her. For a moment she simply sat there, refusing to let him surface from her kiss, enjoying the reassurance of having him with her, but the lack of breath soon tore them apart. He sat back looking at her for a split second before giving her back the cream and standing up.

"I have to go."

She knew he was going to say that yet she was still in hope that her kiss had distracted him enough to forget about what he was about to do. But bitterly the recollection of his main job in this situation raised its ugly head from the back of her mind. He was, of course, Dumbledore's informant; and to so he had to do what she slightly wished he wouldn't. Inform. Trying to not look too disappointed, she nodded, not looking at him instead focusing on the tub in her hand.

"Hopefully I won't be too long but make sure to have yourself sorted out by the time I come back." His demand cut through her like daggers. Sort herself out? She knew he meant by way of her skin but still the order angered her more than she expected. She looked up to see his retreating back walking back to the fireplace. She didn't blame him for how she felt, it was completely her fault for the way she had ended up in this situation, he had warned her enough times about going in too deep with him. Yet still her heart held a hope that her head had dismissed very quickly, ripping her in two.

"A duty..." She grumbled to herself; "I am simply a duty to him."


	17. Chapter 17

Well here we go! I was a bit quicker this time as an apology for the awful lateness of chapter 16. Please enjoy, and please review! ^_^

And ta to the darling Maria who makes sure i make sense. :D

Chapter Seventeen

The last couple of hours she simply paced the room, waiting to hear back from Snape's meeting with Dumbledore. Not even mid day and still it felt like she had spent the whole day waiting for him. She found herself craving some kind distraction, anything that would stop this unproductive pacing; wishing it was Monday so she would at least have her classes to lose herself in. All her books and assignments still in her room that she had now been banned from.

She decided, instead, to explore the chambers that she was now confined to; but it wasn't long before she couldn't bare the silence anymore. Applying one last coat of cream she quickly redressed and after leaving a quick note she left his chambers. Walking through the winding corridors, she choose not to focus on where she was going, instead simply using time to think. Each corridor and stairway seemed to blur into each other as she just kept walking, not wanting to stop. But it didn't take long for her to bump into someone; even on a Sunday afternoon people roamed the castle; socialising, investigating or simply wondering like her.

"Hermione!"

Looking up she smiled at the girl running towards her; "Hey Ginny"

"I haven't seen you in a while! Is everything ok?"

Hermione's stomach turned at the thought of telling her friend about anything that had happened in the last couple of days. Both Harry and Ron had questioned her about her parent's safe return as well as having a bitter attitude as to why they hadn't been told in the first place about the kidnapping. She had simply told them that Dumbledore had told her not to and Severus had got a lead that led to their safe return. But she had found it difficult to talk to any of her friends about anything that was really bothering her, instead hiding behind logical lies, a habit she had picked up from the summer holidays. Unfortunately this included her only close female friend, Ginny.

"Hey, yeah… I've just been really tired Gin. And since I'm going back to lessons tomorrow I thought I would start building myself up for the long walks and stuff." She looked closely at her friend trying to see if she bought her lie, and found the young witch's face unmoved from the smile she had first greeted her with. "Of course! It's about time for lunch, and I was just heading to the hall… you fancy it?" She didn't really, the thought of food made her feel queasy but she hadn't spent much time outside her own little world and it was starting to get more than a little lonely.

Agreeing, she followed the youngest Weasley, listening in to the gossip that she had been missing of late, enjoying the feel of being with someone that was more carefree than her.

As they walked into the hall her immediate gaze was on the staff table, following the line of teachers, yet to her frustration she found both Dumbledore and Severus still missing. Panic clouded her mind as she thought of the worse case scenarios, the thought of Severus confessing his actions and Dumbledore's possible reaction made her feel like she wanted to scream.

A hand on her arm broke her from her train of thought, looking down she grinned, "Hey Harry."

"Are you gonna just stand there staring into space or are you going to sit down and eat with us?" His tone was light almost joke like but she could see it in his eyes he was anxious. Choosing not to make him anymore suspicious she sat down next to him smiling at his worried expression as she tried to sooth him with excuses of tiredness. Picking at the food in front of her she watched as fellow Gryffindors filled in taking their seats around them, yet she noticed the absence of one of her friends.

"Ginny, Where's Luna?"

"I dunno, you know what she's like, in a world of her own most of the time…she said something this morning about Faeries hidden on the Quidditch grounds or something." Hermione opened her mouth to question her more when movement in the corner of her eye distracted her.

Dumbledore entered the hall, walking up to his usual place in the middle of the staff table. Which meant one thing, his and Severus's meeting was over. She tried to work out what he was thinking but his face showed nothing but his usual content self as he seated himself next to her Head of house, chatting to her like usual. Of all the things she had been expecting this hadn't been one of them. Her heart stopped as he glanced at her but a small smile on her face made her sigh in relief. Maybe Severus hadn't told him about them; relaxing a little she tried to eat something.

"Miss Granger…"

The deep purr in his voice made her stop, fork still midway to her mouth. She noticed she wasn't the only one to stop and if it wasn't for his voice, the fear on her friend's faces would of given the game away as to who was now presently standing behind her. Putting her fork down she turned around and looked up at the black like orbs glittering dangerously.

"Professor – "

"My office. **Immediately**." Before she could respond he turned his back, walking out of the hall as quick as he had entered it.

Turning back to the table she found all sets of eyes on her, "what the hell does that prick want?"

She rolled her eyes at Ron, even though she had told him about Severus saving her parents from a probable horrific demise at the hands of Death Eaters his opinion on Severus hadn't changed one bit.

Grabbing her bag she stood up, "I won't know until I go, will I."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"I'll be fine." She didn't wait for another response, knowing that the longer she kept him waiting, the worse he was going to be.

She had to stop herself from running back to his office, knowing that her body still couldn't take that yet. However the closer she got to his office the quicker her stride got. She had almost got into a jog by the time she got to the cupboard hiding his office, taking a moment to catch her breath before entering.

Stepping into the room she noticed him immediately. His arms folded, leaning against his desk, his gaze already locked on her.

"I don't remember telling you that you could leave."

"I don't remember the moment I became your prisoner." She didn't mean to snap back but her mouth seemed to move of it's own accord a lot recently, especially when it came to him. "It is unsafe for you to be doing such care free things as to go traipsing around the castle." His face grew angrier with each word. Pushing off his desk he walk towards her.

She didn't know what to say, it was true she hadn't really thought of the consequences of leaving, but the urge to just stretch her legs and think had overpowered her sense of wellbeing.

"I left a note…"

He chuckled darkly making her flinch slightly; even as she said it she knew it sounded stupid. Biting her lip she tried to stop herself from saying anything else that would confirm to him that she really was that dumb.

"Yes, a note would go lovely with your corpse."

Her eyes opened wide at his comment as the anger overpowered the embarrassment she felt only a split second before.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

He moved quickly pushing her against the door, as his hands grabbed hold of her face; "No. How dare **you** Hermione. How fucking dare you leave my chambers, knowing that there maybe someone after you." His voice dangerously quiet, yet the growl in his tone was more than apparent. "I needed you to be there when I came back. Your security is my concern and a note will not suffice when it comes to protecting you against Death Eaters."

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just didn't think."

His eyes stared into hers, his hands still holding her face firmly in his hands.

"No, you didn't."

His tone was still low but it was tinged with something that Hermione couldn't put her finger on. Looking into his eyes she tried to understand, pressing her palm to his cheek she tried to show him her remorse. Bringing her face to his she kissed him lightly, silently asking permission. She felt one of his hands move from her face to her waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him deeper, enjoying the feel of their tongues entwining. He pressed her harder against the door raising her a little higher, he placed his leg in between hers, grinding against her. A moan escaped her lips and it was his undoing. Before she could react he had her legs wrapped around him as he ripped open her blouse, lightly grazing her collarbone with his teeth before moving down to the top of her breast, leaving a slight mark there. He moved slightly, pushing her further up against him. He reached down between them sliding his hand into her underwear; she squirmed against his hand moaning into his neck. But as she went for his trousers he froze. Hermione looked at him blankly as he slowly put her down while pulling her blouse together.

"What?"

His eyes were on her silently pleading for something she couldn't understand; putting her palm back on his face she tried to understand why he had suddenly gone so stiff.

"Ahhhh you're no fun Severus!" the voice came from behind him and she froze for a moment, immediately recognising the voice. Moving her head just to the side of them she gave a little squeak.

"Lucius your bad timing is as exceptional as ever…" Severus took off his cloak before wrapping her in it, making sure that the elder wizard saw as little as possible. He brought her to him for a second bringing his mouth close to her ear, "keep calm." The whisper made her legs go weak, she knew that he was only trying to reassure her but his effect, even with Draco's father in the room, was extremely strong. He kissed her cheek lightly before turning his face to the man behind them.

"You didn't have to stop on my account, you're going to leave the girl quite frustrated…"

Severus turned round to face him purposely shielding Hermione behind him.

"Leave Lucius, as you can see I am busy."

"Well I would have let you finish… but I have something that I need to talk to you about."

Sighing heavily he turned back to the nervous Gryffindor behind him, and taking hold of her hand he led her over to his fireplace, each moment making sure that he was between her and Lucius. "Go back to my rooms…and this time stay there, right?"

She nodded, glancing over to the elder Malfoy who was now lounging on Severus couch, smirking. A chill ran down her spine as she wondered what he was thinking, sitting there with such a cold grin plastered on his face. Turning back to Severus she decided it was time to start doing the job she had promised to him. Moving closer to him she grabbed hold of his face kissing him deeply, as she did she could feel him pulling backwards and so taking control she wound her arms around his neck strengthening their kiss further.

After a couple of minutes she let go, satisfied with the impression she had just portrayed to the two Death Eaters and with one last glare at Lucius she turned to the fireplace, leaving the two men in a stunned silence.

"…Well… Who would of thought Granger being such a little vixen…"

Severus sat down in his chair behind his desk, arms folded. "I'm starting to get a bit tired of you popping out of my fireplaces at inconvenient times, Lucius…What do you want?"

"It seems the inconvenient times for you, Severus, are interesting times for me. And it's nothing important really, just thought I'd catch up with you since Draco seems to be not as talkative of late."

"That's probably because he was beaten to a pulp…."

"Well if you had found out who the spy was then his information wouldn't have been dismissed so carelessly!"

Severus paused for a moment, deciding whether to tell the elder Malfoy the truth, but his hesitation was noticed quickly; "… you know who it is?

"We have a possibility."

"A possibility?" Severus enjoyed the look of frustration on the man's face. He didn't want to talk too openly with the Death Eater since there was always the chance that he takes whatever he told him back to Voldermort.

"And this 'possibility' is who?"

"You don't need to know that Lucius, all you need to know is that the…situation is being monitored very, very carefully. Which means all the information that goes back to the Lord will of course be stronger."

"Fancy at least telling me how you're going to do it? Are you going to buddy up to this guy or spy on a spy?"

Severus leaned back, smirking slightly, "I will do what is the best interest for the Dark Lord of course."

"Bullshit Severus, I know you better than that and you're interest, as mine, is on ourselves first. And with this spy lurking in Hogwarts it competition that you don't need… A consideration for your godson would also be much appreciated."

Severus sighed lightly, he knew he couldn't fully trust the man in front of him but he knew that when it came to the future of his heir he could be guaranteed to keep his mouth shut. "I will deal with the problem Lucius."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

By the time his meeting with Lucius had finished and he had got back to his chambers she had fallen asleep on his sofa. With her looking so peaceful he wanted to just leave her there, but he needed to talk to her and it could not wait for another distraction. Kneeling down next to her he gently nudged her awake, smirking as he watched he open her eyes in a daze.

"Mmm…Severus?"

He helped her up into sitting position before sitting on the chair opposite her, not trusting himself to get to close. Hermione took a moment to rub he eyes while trying to get her brain out of its sleep mode.

"Tired were we?"

"Apparently so…I spose I needed the sleep more than I thought." Scratching the back of her head she tried to sort herself out. She wasn't one to just drop asleep, especially when there was so much going on in her head; but there seemed to be something about his chambers that just seem to relax her.

"Did everything go alright with Malfoy?"

"Nothing is ever _alright_ with Lucius…but it's nothing that you have to worry about." She bit her lip knowing that he was probably lying to her, but to try and get anything out of this man was like getting blood out of a stone.

"By the way, that kiss…slightly unnecessary, but still…very nice."

She grinned, "Nice in what way?"

He leaned forward smirking, "it was very…believable, even Lucius gave you kudos on it."

"I aim to please."

He chuckled lightly enjoying the way that she was starting to understand his sense of humour and twist it with her own.

"So what happened with the Headmaster? What did you tell him?"

"I told him what he needed to hear… but we need to discuss your safety since I expect today's little adventure will probably be a regular occurrence."

She blushed slightly, knowing that he was probably right; she wasn't one to be told when and where she could go. It wasn't her favourite subject by far, she would have preferred them talk about what actually he had spoken about to Dumbledore, but remembering Dumbledore's reaction in the hall it didn't look like it affected them too much, so she decided to drop it... for now anyway.

"So what do you suggest?"

He sat there for a moment in deep thought before a gleam in his eye showed Hermione that he had an idea. He stood up and walked over the cabinet behind him before coming back over and sitting back in his seat. Now, you have two choices, one is you wear this." He leaned forward, opening up his hand towards her, revealing a slim silver bracelet with small green and black stone charms. She sat in awe as he placed it in her hand; she moved it around with her finger to look in detail bracelet. "It's…beautiful."

Severus smiled slightly at her admiring the jewellery, "Yes. But I did not give you it simply because aesthetic reasons…I'm giving you this is because it will keep me informed as to where you are and how you are doing."

"Wait…what?" She looked up, confused as to what he had just said, "did you just say that this was some sort of tracker?"

"Exactly."

"I don't like the sound of that."

He raised an eyebrow at her anxious tone, "were you planning on doing something that I wouldn't approve of Miss Granger? Breaking school rules again are we?"

"No! I just don't like the sound of being tracked like a bloody animal!"

"I would be tracking you with or without this bracelet, but trust me, you will **definitely** prefer the bracelet."

"So was that the other choice then? Stalking me!"

"Actually your other choice was to stay locked up in my chambers until the war is over."

She let out a frustrated sigh and went back to looking at the bracelet in her hands, "so how does this work?"

"The Onyx gemstones are the ones that send me the information as to where you are, and the Jade stones will tell me about your physical state of being as well as some emotional ones. Also once the bracelet is attached onto your wrist it has a type of disillusion charm that will be activated so that the only one that will see it will be you."

"And how are you going to be getting all this information?"

He held his hand up showing her the silver ring on his right index finger, she leaned forward taking his hand and looking at it closely, it was a simple design of plain silver with a thin black band in the middle of it.

"When I need your location I use a type of revealing charm on the ring that will show me in my mind exactly where you are. The black band around it will show me any extreme changes in your temperament; for example, yellow for fear, red for anger and so on… If I feel that you may be in any danger then I will come and find you."

"So does that mean I can go back to my classes tomorrow?"

He nodded, "just make sure you wear that bracelet at all times." He watched as she put it on watching it disappear instantly as she attached it to her wrist.

"What about my rooms? Can I go back?"

Severus shifted slightly in his seat, not knowing how to answer her question without sounding like an awkward schoolboy. "Dumbledore has had your rooms checked by the elves for any rogue curses and reset your password so it is safe to go back if you please…however I would appreciate it if you would consider perhaps…using my rooms for the time being."

Her eyes were wide in shock. She understood why he had took her into his chambers when he thought that her chambers had been tampered with, but for him to ask her to stay when even Dumbledore has assured her that her rooms are safe was just absurd.

"Why?" the question was burned into her mind the moment he suggested it. She knew what she would like him to say, but the chances of him saying such things were slim to none.

"I want to be extra cautious for the time being. Whoever got into your chambers probably has the ability to do it again, and I would rather not take that chance."

"… Is that the only reason?"

Her voice was hopeful but he mistook her tone and growled, "I'm not going to jump on you when you're sleeping Hermione."

She rolled her eyes at his misinterpretation, "like I would be worried about that."

"You're not?"

"If I'm staying here and I don't get…jumped as you so nicely put it… then I don't see why I should stay here at all…" She stood up and walked over to him, trying her best to seem confident in what she was doing, even though she could feel her heart beat going a mile a minute. Standing up in front of him, she held out her hand. The band on his ring suddenly glowed bright purple, looking down at it he sat for a second trying to digest what it meant before looking up at her smirking.

"And what's that colour mean?"

He stood up, laughing, not knowing how to tell her about how her lust was brightening up his ring, but it didn't take long for her to realise what it meant as the blush crept back onto her face. Determined not to let the ring distract her she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Fancy helping me finding what side of the bed is mine?"

With a smirk he was faster than she could react, putting his hands on her sides he lifted her up. She squealed as she straddled his waist, holding onto him as he walked towards the bedroom.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

For the first time in a long while Hermione was starting to feel good again, she was back where she belonged; she was back in class, back with her friends, in regular contact with her parents and even going back to her head girl duties. She was also slowly been weaned of off her cream, it had taken days of arguing with Severus but she had finally won on the condition that she come off it slowly, giving her skin time to adapt. Rubbing her arm she smiled at its pain free state, enjoying the feeling of being back to her normal state.

She looked forward to her evenings with Severus, the times they usually had free; but in class he was different, cold, detached. Yet when they were alone together she couldn't be more comfortable. It had been over a month since they had got into the routine of sharing his chambers and within that time she had got to know him unlike anyone else she had before, including Harry and Ron. There had been times when he would have meetings with Voldermort, most of the times he wouldn't even tell her, simply getting his robes and walking out. But it didn't take long for her to realise where he was going by the foul mood he would come back with, as well as the occasional injuries. Even though she felt comfortable around him, she knew that it was still difficult for him to discuss much about anything with her, and that included both his regular meetings with Dumbledore as well as Voldermort. And so in the end she decided to try and ignore her inquisitive side as much as possible with him, hoping that one-day he would open up on his own time.

He had given her a couple more goes with some of his pensieves, showing her more of the Dark Lord's handy work. And even though she had already realised through the first couple where she was different to the Death Eaters; she still felt herself drawn to his memories of them, wanting to learn more about Severus the Death Eater.

Leaving the Library, she went straight to start her usual Head girl rounds of the castle. She had spent the whole day with Harry and Ron going over assignments they had left until the last moment and so the day had consisted of her shouting at them before dragging them to the library and forcing them to work. It was nightfall now and as much as she knew she had helped her friends through a probable horrific disaster Hermione felt like she had wasted her only free Friday. Sighing heavily she hoped that Severus would understand why she hadn't been able to see him all day.

A flash of blond hair brought her back from her day dreaming and going into head Girl mode she ran after the delinquent that was now out after curfew.

"Luna!" Her shout bounced around the walls as she raced to her completely oblivious friend.

"LUNA!" still she didn't respond and it wasn't until Hermione grabbed hold of her arm that the girl stopped, looking at Hermione with a perplexed look.

"Luna…are you ok?" Luna looked at her for a moment in silence, squinting her eyes slightly as she scanned Hermione from head to toe.

"…Hermione Granger…"

She raised an eyebrow at her friend, Luna was one to be in her own world the majority of the time, but this was out of the ordinary even for her. "Yeah, Luna. It's me…are you alright? You seem a bit confused."

The blond witch gave her a wide smile before giving Hermione a hug. "Sorry Hermione, you disrupted my thinking, I was in a little bit of a daze…"

"…disrupted your thinking?" it didn't seem to fit right with the Luna she knew.

"Yes, sorry about that."

"Alright, well its past curfew Luna, you have to go back to the common rooms."

"Ahhh…so I am. Would you mind coming up there with me? Its just I seem to always day dream when I'm on my own and get distracted."

She nodded, before starting the walk to the Ravenclaw tower. They walked in silence for a while, giving Hermione a chance to look over at her friend. She didn't look right in Hermione's eyes, something was off.

"So what you doing out so late Luna?"

"Just went for a walk." Again the silence stretched; usually Luna would fill it with interesting and random facts about something Hermione had never heard about before, yet here they both were with only the sound of their footsteps on the stone floor. It didn't take long before they were standing in front of the fat lady portrait leading to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Well…goodnight Luna." Turning to leave she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait a minute Hermione."

She turned around, facing the blond witch, "yes?"

"How are you doing?"

Her brows knitted together as she tried to work out what she meant, "Erm, I fine thanks Luna."

"I'm glad, it must have been rather awful with your parents being kidnapped huh?"

Hermione stood in shock, no of her friends knew about her parents except Harry and Ron, "How did you know about my parents?"

"I overheard Harry and Ron talking about it. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…but at least Professor Snape was able to get them back for you, that was nice of him."

"Yeah…"

"Would you do me a favour Hermione?"

"Sure, what?"

"Me and Ginny are going shopping tomorrow in Hogsmeade for Christmas presents and I wondered if you would come with us…I'm afraid Ginny's going to ask my opinion on something and I've never been good with that sort of stuff."

Hermione smiled, and was relieved to hear her friend sound more like herself, "Sure, I'd love to, I need to get some things myself anyway."

"Brilliant! We'll meet you outside the castle at noon!" She nodded waving goodbye to her retreating friend before continuing her rounds. She was still going over their conversation when she reached Severus's chambers. She looked around, once she saw no one around she unlocked the door, countering all the hexes that he had placed on the door before stepping in with a sigh of relief.

"Stressful night?"

The rooms were dimly lit, making it easier on her eyes, walking into the living room she found him lazing on the sofa, surrounded by the papers that she assumed he was marking, "Not really, just odd."

He looked up from his papers, raising an eyebrow at her response, "How so?"

"Just Luna, she seemed a bit off today…" she threw her bag down, sitting next to him on the sofa. Leaning on him she picked up one of the papers, noticing the first years homework titles. "Oh dear, don't go hard on them Severus."

"I am fair, that's all that matters." He took the paper out of her hands, putting them all in a pile on the coffee table in front of him. "And Lovegood? If I remember correctly she's usually a bit…off."

"I spose…hopefully she's more of herself tomorrow when me and Ginny take her to Hogsmeade."

He froze, sitting up he looked at her; "what?"

"Well it's the only Saturday that Dumbledore has given permission until Christmas and I need to get all my presents."

"I'd prefer if you stay here tomorrow."

She snorted at his defiant tone, it would be her first proper day out of the castle in a long time and it was going to happen whether he like it or not.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go, and if you cant give me a significant reason as to why I shouldn't then I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Your safety should be significant enough Hermione."

"Don't throw that in! I'm not going on my own, and if it makes you feel better then I'll take Harry and Ron with us as well to bring up the numbers."

He growled, standing up "that doesn't make me feel better at all." She smiled, recognising him sulking and stood up next to him kissing him on his nose. "Tough." And with that she walked out of the room into the bedroom, knowing that it was better to let him brood for a while, yet hoping that he wouldn't come to bed too angry.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione woke up that morning, stretching out her arm to where Severus should have been sleeping, only to find an empty, cold side of the bed. Thinking about it, she realised she couldn't remember him coming to bed at all. Calling out, she waited for an answer, yet nothing, worried, she got up, and walked around the chambers but she found herself alone. She decided to not let it bother her and getting dressed she made her way down to the hall for breakfast.

She smiled as she found her friends at their usual places around the table and sat down next to Ron as he passed her the toast. She listened to them around her chatting about their holiday plans, and found herself at a loss of what to do. Dumbledore had given her permission to visit her parents in their hidden location, but more and more she wished to stay at Hogwarts. She glanced up quickly to the staff table and found her eyes captured by his. Staring into his dark eyes she tried to work out if he was still angry with her, but his face was vacant and cold. The usual mask for when he was out in public, and so with one last glare she looked away and turned back to her friends, showing him that she was as happy with him as he apparently was with her.

She took her time eating her breakfast, not letting the feel of his stares on her back get to her before walking out with the boys, making sure not to look back. They took a small trip to the library much to the boys' dismay before meeting Ginny and Luna outside the castle.

It didn't take them long to get to Hogsmeade and as soon as they got there she found herself relaxing in the Christmassy and welcoming atmosphere.

"Anyone fancy a Butterbeer?"

"Actually Hermione, me and Ron wanted to look at the new Quidditch gear they have on sale in Dervish & Banges, if you want we'll meet you girls in there in about an hour or so? That gives you guys time to have a look round as well." She smiled at Harry "Sounds good."

A tug on her arm made her turn to the Ginny beside her, "Lets go to Gladrags, I want to see the what they have in store." Nodding, they waved goodbye to her two best friends as she followed the girls across the street into the clothing shop. She wondered around for a while in the shop, not really looking for anything in particular, just chatting with her friends when suddenly a dress was shoved under her nose making her yelp as she jumped back in surprise.

"I saw you when you first came in, deary, and **this** would suit you perfectly!" she looked at the elderly witch in front of her with slight weariness, she hadn't really come shopping for herself and trying her best she tried to refuse the dress that had now been shoved in her hands, "I'm really only browsing. I haven't really come looking for anything in particular…"

"That is the perfect time to find the best items!" the shopkeeper grabbed hold of her hand, dragging her over to the fitting rooms in corner of the shop. She watched as both Ginny and Luna laughed following her over to where she was now being pushed into a large cubicle.

"Humor little old me and just try it on!" sighing she decided that it couldn't do any harm just to try on one dress. It was a strapless, dark blue evening gown, and even though she had noticed this when it was first thrown at her, she had only just noticed the very detailed white stitched decorative flowers running from the top of the dress to her waist. Looking the huge mirror in front of her she was shocked as to how well the dress suited her.

She must have stood shocked for a while before impatient shouts from behind the curtain made her jump. Turning around she opened the curtain, smirking at the gob smacked faces of her friends.

"Oh wow Hermione! Its just so…wow…"

Luna nodded agreeing with her friend's surprised reaction, "It looks wonderful on you Hermione. You look stunning."

"Thanks. But seriously when am I going to wear something like this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend, "Err, the summer ball at the end of the year you muppet!"

Hermione hadn't even thought that far ahead, everything had been on top of her that the summer ball and even graduation had become some of her forgotten dates and events. She stood there for a moment, looking down at the dress that clung so nicely to her curvy figure and with her hand touched the silk material. Making a decision she look back at the shopkeeper who was now smiling, with a satisfied look on her face. "I haven't got enough to buy this dress and all the Christmas presents that I need to get…is there anyway I can reserve the dress and come back for it?"

'That's fine! Just get redressed and meet me out here and we'll sort something out."

After sorting out the dress order the three of them walked out and continued shopping. Walking along the cobbled streets, Hermione enjoyed the noise of the bustling shoppers while they went through the different shops picking up things as they went. So absorbed in everything around her it took her a while to realise Luna was lagging slightly behind them, slowing up slightly she stepped back in line with the blond witch. "You ok Luna?"

"Dunno, I'm not feeling too good…do you mind if we stop somewhere for a minute?"

"Sure thing." Looking around she tried to find somewhere to sit her friend down, noticing the three broomsticks at the end of the street. She called back Ginny who hadn't noticed that they had stopped. Running back the young wizards face was full of concern, "what wrong?"

"Luna's not feeling too good, I'm going to take her back to the castle. Would you mind going ahead and tell the guys for me?"

"Ok, you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Luna grabbed her stomach in pain, "Ow, no Ginny, you go, Hermione and I will be fine."

Noting that something was seriously wrong Hermione took her friends hand and took her quickly back to the apparation point.

As they entered the Castle gates Hermione felt Luna's hands getting colder and colder, rummaging in her bag she pulled out her gloves before handing them to Luna, but she refused them, pushing them back into Hermione's hands as quickly as she saw them.

"Your hands are freezing Luna."

"We're nearly at the castle now, I wont need them."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Luna's sharp reply, but kept silent as seeing that she was still in pain. As they got into the castle she knew the best thing to do was to take her to the hospital wing, however the closer she got to it the more she felt Luna slow down.

"No…not there…"

"What? Luna we have to take you to the hospital wing. You're not well!" but the more she tried the more resistance she faced. The blond witch looked around, puzzling Hermione further. But before she could question it she found herself being dragged into a classroom opposite,

"Luna, what the hell are you doing?"

She watched as the girl in front of her locked the door mumbling something that she couldn't hear but as she moved towards her Luna put up her hand;

"No! I'm **fine.** Just go stand over there a moment."

Something didn't sit right with Hermione, touching her wand up her sleeve with her fingers as she backed away from the girl in front of her who was now in the process of completely sealing the room off, using some of the silencing and locking spells that Hermione was starting to catch onto, suddenly the witch in front of her started to take off her clothes.

"Luna?"

Suddenly it dawned on her as she brought out her wand directing at the half naked woman in front of her shaking slightly.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but if you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to –"

"You going to do what? Curse me?"

Her whole body froze as the voice that came out of her friend in front of her was not her own. Anger boiled up inside her as she waited for the person in front of her to show what she was now fearing. She watched as the person with the appearance of Luna Lovegood shoved on an oversized shirt and trousers before once again doubling up with pain. Taking this chance Hermione whipped out her wand, "Stupefy!"

With ease the imposter blocked her spell even in pain, but before she could throw another one she was thrown back against the wall. Sat in shock she watched as the person in front of her transformed from her friend that she knew and loved into something taller, thinner, grotesque; and before she knew it found herself staring into the slitted eyes of the man that most of the Wizarding world feared to even mention by name.

"…Voldermort?"

A smile twisted onto his distorted face, as he sighed in relief as the rest of the assuming Polyjuice potion wore off. He took a few steps towards her, but as she moved further down the wall away from him he stopped, propping his head to one side in mock confusion. "Now, now, stand up, child, and greet me."

With a quick move of his wand she felt her body move of its on accord. First standing up before dragging its self to the desk closest to him and putting herself down in the chair. She watched as both her hands were forced to stay palms down in front of her on the desk, looking around she found her wand on the floor where she had previously been and moaned in frustration.

"What do you want?" she kept her eyes on her hands as she tried to make herself seem unshaken, but the whispered statement said anything but. He stood for a second, simply looking at her before grabbing a chair and slowly dragging it towards her, seemingly enjoying the long and loud scrapping noise that seemed to make her wince. Sitting down in front of her he used his wand to poke her lightly on her forehead.

"I've come mainly, for what's in there. You see, Severus has been rather… reluctant, in introducing you to me, and I have become quite impatient."

"Why didn't you just get some of your followers to take me in Hogsmeade?"

He leaned closer, his disfigured face only inches away from hers as his wand pressed further into her head, as she whimpered slightly at the pain.

"Why go through the trouble of kidnapping you in Hogsmeade when I can chat with you so freely under Dumbledore's nose?

She knew it was best not to anger the monster in front of her, so biting her lip she tried to keep silent.

"Look at me."

She hesitated at first but knew that if she didn't he would only get suspicious and so as she looked into his eyes she felt him enter her mind, running through her memories and feelings with unusual skill and speed. After the first split second of panic she calmed herself trying to put the memories and feelings that she felt he needed to see. Throwing her feelings for Severus in with the past anger and frustration at Harry while hiding her conversations with Dumbledore and Dolohov's death at the back of her mind, praying that he would be satisfied enough to not look that deep.

"Resentment? Against your best friends, Miss Granger? Now that was not something I was expecting to see."

"They don't understand me." she let her eyes drop to the floor, too afraid to look in his eyes just incase he probed further.

"I can understand that…all that potential that you have, and squandering such a gift on a couple of teenage boys! It was of only a matter of time before you tired of them."

He leaned back folding his arms with a smirk of satisfaction plastered on his thin lips. "So my Severus has peeked you interest…He's not what I would call a classical charmer, yet I'm guessing that's not what you're looking for is it?"

She shook her head but kept silent, not wanting him to hear her shaken voice, hoping that her submissive actions would keep him happy enough not to hurt her.

"Then we both have something in common, don't we? I am sure you are concerned with Severus's welfare are you not?"

Again she simply nodded, wondering where he was going with this conversation,

"There is a simple way of keeping him safe, my dear, and that is, of course, the quality of information that he has. The better the information the safer your Severus is. You know what type of information I am talking about yes?"

"…Harry."

"Yes, Potter is one of the main issues I have, but as you can see I could kill him quite easily without much effort. No, I want _more_, I don't want to kill people, I want to _educate_. This is a school is it not? And so I also welcome other information as well, do not feel like you must constrain your knowledge to such a specific subject, if you know something that you think would be…useful…then please do not hesitate."

She felt her throat tighten at his repulsive lies, and tried her best to look like she believed what he was saying, hoping that he would accept her compliance.

He leaned forward stroking her cheek lightly, making her force herself not to recoil at his touch. "Now, I don't feel I have to remind you that I would prefer this little conversation to stay between us. Especially since I find myself getting quite fond of this means of communications."

"What have you done with Luna?" Her question was filled with fear as she dreaded the answer he would give.

"The blond witch…yes…she's fine. I find being her double is quite fun and so she is at this moment in time more useful alive than dead."

"You'll let her go then?"

"Of course! But I quite enjoy being able to roam the castle so freely again, I may have to do this more often than I first thought."

"How will I know whether its you or not?"

"You wont…most of the time anyway, I find myself wanting to observe for myself since my informants seem to be lacking in that area at the moment. The better theirs and consequently your information is the less time I will need to be here. Understood?"

She nodded quieting the voice in her head that wanted her to question more. All she wanted to do now is move as far away from him as possible, her stomach was in knots as she tried to seem as calm as possible.

"I'm glad you are being sensible about this, I see Severus made a wise choice when it came to you."

She watched as he pulled out a small flask, taking a swig out of it. "Now that I've been able to have my little chat with you at last I feel a little calmer about the whole situation." Waving his wand she saw him unlock the door he had secured, she hesitated for a moment, not sure what he truly wanted her to do. He nodded at her reassuring her that she could leave, feeling the invisible bonds that held her in her chair she stood up slightly shaky. She walked towards the door but as soon as she turned her back to him she felt his cold boney fingers wrap tightly on the back of her neck. His mouth coming close to her she felt his rattling breath in her ear.

"But don't forget child, you may be under Dumbledore's Protection, but do not think you are always going to be safe under that watch. He cannot save you. Just like he can not save you're beloved Severus."

His fingers tightened round her neck for a second making her gasp in pain, assuring her of his threat before letting her go. She grabbed the doorknob relieved as she felt it open, walking out she glanced back, see that his eyes changing from their snake like slits to the calm grey eyes of Luna Lovegood. "Until next time my dear."

Hermione felt her stomach lurch as she listened to his voice change from it's hiss to a calm soft tone of her friend, the thought of the real Luna brought tears to her eyes as she hoped that she would be back soon. Yet thinking more deeply of it, she wondered how long she would have to be suspicious of the blond witch before she knew for sure whether she was an imposter or not. It made Hermione's head hurt to think she could be talking to anyone and they may not be who they appear to be. She walked quickly down the corridor away from the room but instead of her feeling better by moving away from the situation she felt her shaking getting worse.

Her legs buckled and he held onto the wall beside her as she looked back to make sure that he was not watching her. She concentrated on her breathing as she turned the corner, trying to keep herself together, but as she did so Hermione felt something wrap around her waist. As she went to scream she felt an invisible pressure on her mouth, stopping her from making any kind on noise. Tears ran down her cheek as she tried to struggle against whatever was now holding her.

"Shhh, Hermione, calm. Its me." At the sound of Severus 's voice her body went completely limp in relief, finding her legs becoming too weak to keep her up. He turned her around, keeping her supported, while wrapping the invisibility cloak around her shoulders, bringing her close to him.

Moving quickly he walked her back to his chambers, making sure to hold her up by keeping his arm around her waist as he felt her shaking beside him.

Getting inside his rooms he threw off the cloak, turning to the young woman beside him.

"Are you ok?"

She walked past him heading for the sofa, "I just need to sit down…" sitting down, she put her head in her hands and took a couple of seconds trying to control her breathing as she felt the realisation of the situation starting to take hold of her the more she was thinking about it.

"Hermione. Look at me."

She took a second to bring herself together before looking up to the man now kneeling in front of her. He brought his hand to her neck, gently stroking the red finger marks that were quite prominent just under her ears.

"Do you want me to get something for the marks?"

She shook her head, grabbing a hold of his shirt she pulled him onto the sofa and leaned against him, letting his breathing sooth her. He gave her a few moments, letting her relax. He knew that it wouldn't be long before the questions would begin.

Severus was not one for caring what others thought of him, but he found himself panicking when he realised what he was going to have to confess to her. But he knew that unless he told her she would feel even more alone. Voldermort had hoped that Hermione would have kept her meeting a secret form everyone including him, but he knew if he left her with such a burden she would crack. This however meant she would probably be hurt either way and so closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him; eyes still red from her tears, looking confused at to what he was apologizing for. "What are you-"

Looking into his eyes it suddenly dawned on her as to what he was saying, and immediately felt sick. She pushed away from him and stood up"…You knew? You knew that wasn't Luna?"

"I had my suspicions, yes."

"And you thought that this wasn't something I needed to hear?"

Severus could hear the anger creeping into her voice and knew there wasn't much he could do to sooth her, but hoped he could at least make her understand.

"I didn't want to confirm something that I didn't know was true or not, Hermione. All it would of done is made you paranoid of everything."

He stood up, but as he did she moved away from him too angry to be anywhere near him.

"Let me explain-"

She sneered at his attempt to calm her, "Explain **what**? The fact that you knew that one of my friends had been replaced with a monster or the fact that you let me and my friend's go shopping with it?"

Before he could answer her she slapped her hand over her mouth as she suddenly realised how he was there when she needed him; "You followed me…the whole day…. You were there under that cloak!"

"First off, I didn't know it was going to be him, I knew it wasn't Lovegood but I only had possibilities. I had no definite identity of who was impersonating her. That's why I came with you…I know you like your independence, but I couldn't let you go alone."

She glared at him her jaw aching from how tight she was gritting her teeth, "So, not only are you keeping things from me about my own friends and tracking me with this bloody bracelet, but now you're following me. Congratulations, Severus, you've just turned me into a five year old."

His jaw tightened as she shouted at him, he wasn't used to someone so openly insulting him and felt himself growl.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe you foolish girl! That's my fucking job. So I'm sorry if dented you Gryffindor pride."

"Job…?"

Her anger was now at boiling point, everything that she was repressing in the back of her mind seemed to just explode, making her scream. She pushed him backwards, but his quick reflexes helped him keep balanced as he grabbed hold of her arms, stopping her from moving away from him.

"Let me go right now Severus, or I swear to God I'll…"

"I did it to keep you safe. Why are you not understanding this?"

"And Luna? What about her? Who is keeping her safe?"

"It is being handled. She wont be harmed, I promise."

"…its being…handled…Is that all you're going to say to me?"

He stared at her, still holding her arms, and found himself lost for words. Unsure about what to say to the woman he was holding onto. Thinking back he couldn't remember the exact moment that he became so emotional, but as he didn't know how to control them when it came to her and so he decided to do the only thing he was use to.

She waited for his response, hoping he would say something, anything that would stop the aching that was in her chest. But instead she found tears in her eyes as the man in front of her put on the cold mask of detachment that she had been so used to before she got to know him as he let go of her arms.

"As I said before, it is my duty to make sure you are safe. That may include doing things you may disagree with."

She stood there for a second digesting the sharp, teacher like tone, simply staring at him in disbelief. Shaking her head she turned and walked towards the door, stopping in mid stride and turning back to the still motionless potions master staring at her, unmoved from where she had left him.

"I needed you to help me through this Severus, and to find out that you are as deep in it as you are is one thing, but to find out exactly how you see this…whole situation as one big duty is just something I cant take. I thought we… we were…" She found herself drifting off as the tears streamed down her eyes as the words chocked in her throat. Looking up to the ceiling she calmed herself, breathing in, "It seems I'm making your _job_ more complicated than it has to be. So why don't we break it down to something more simple."

"Hermione-" He started walking towards her, but she put her hands in front of her making sure he knew not to come near her, mixing up her feelings even more.

"STOP. Just, just…stay exactly where you are…I'll make sure to stay out of trouble. I wont go out of the castle anymore, and I'll even keep this Bracelet on. In return you can do you're _job_ of pretending to give him information that I am supposedly giving you in peace. We'll go back to a more professional relationship...It seems I've been making your job more difficult for you, haven't I."

Her heart ached as she realised that her fears had been confirmed as he stood there in silence, he simply saw her as a duty. She turned back, walking towards the door, holding the doorknob she paused, "My apologies for the inconvenience Professor."

He stood there for a moment in pure shock as she shut the door behind her; trying to understand what had just happened, he knew she would have been upset about her friend but he thought she had got used to the fact that he had to keep things from her to keep her safe.

Frustration hit him and picking up the first object he could find he smashed it against the wall, enjoying the noise of the glass smashing into pieces. He hands shock as he tried to get himself together, he couldn't let her get to him, and he had serious business to attend to.

Grabbing his cloak he walked out the door that Hermione had walked out of only five minutes before. Standing in the corridor he looked in the direction that he knew Hermione had taken to go back to her rooms, and found he was craving to run after her. Growling, he pushed down the annoying feelings and walked in the opposite direction, preparing for the conversation that he was going to have with Dumbledore.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Falmouth Flacons or Chudley Cannons?"

"Cannons, obviously."

"Oh come on Ron, how can you say that? Their beaters have been so lazy this season it's unbelievable!"

"Yeah but that's nothing compared to Flacons useless keeper, the games all over if the hoop's completely open."

"Their seeker makes up for that, hands down!"

"What are you talking about? Their seeker is a load of-"

"ENOUGH!"

The two boys jumped as a book flew between them, missing Harry's nose by mere inches. They turned their attention the young woman at the end of the table. A flustered Hermione folded her arms as her face showed her annoyance at the two of them.

"Can we have at least five minutes without any talk of Quidditch? Is that too much to bloody ask!"

Ron chuckled, moving over to her and throwing an arm around her shoulder; "Sorry Herms, we forgot you were there…what shall we talk about instead?"

She knew he was mocking her and it only irritated her more, she shoved him as she stood up, "I knew it was a bad idea coming up to the common room to study with you two. You guys have spent the whole day talking about that bloody game how could I believe it would be different when we're studying."

She started to throw her things in her bag, but stopped when she saw her friend's faces. She was suddenly guilty that once again, she had snapped at them over something that usually didn't bother her at all. Flopping back down on the chair she sighed, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to sound like such a little moaner."

It had been over a week since her meeting with Voldermort and confrontation with Severus and she had been on edge. She had tried her best to hide it from her friends, trying extra hard in potions class to ignore the man she had come to care about so deeply walking around class like nothing had happened. But it was talking its toll, sleep was something that she dreaded since her nightmares had come back with full force. With lack of sleep, came lack of appetite, making her even more cranky. She found herself needing Severus, even more now than ever, but every time she thought about it she found herself becoming even more depressed.

Ron smiled punching her softly in the arm, "that's alright Herms, we all get a bit whiney once and a while, I should know, it's my favorite past time."

She smiled at him but as she turned she noticed that Harry's anxious face hadn't changed, he was still looking at her with his worried eyes, trying to work out his best friend. She smiled at him reassuring him silently that she was ok but his facial expression didn't change and she found herself worried about what he was going to do. Panicking she decided it was best for her to move away from him as quick as possible, picking up her bag she made excuses as she stood up and started to walk towards the exit in silence. But as she stepped out of the Gryffindor common room she heard a shout behind her and tensed up.

"Hermione, I'll take you to your rooms."

"I'm fine Harry! Don't worry about it…" but even before she finished her sentence he was already out of the portrait hole and in front of her, walking in the direction of her chambers. Running to keep up, it took her a couple of seconds to get back in toe with him, and even then for the first couple of minutes they walked in an awkward silence, only to be broke by Harry's concerned voice.

"Hermione, have you still not forgiven me for Dolohov?"

Her eyes went wide with shock, "Of course I have!"

He stop in mid stride, gently taking hold of her hand, "Then why won't you talk to me?"

"Harry…I _am_ talking to you…see?" she giggled nervously at herself, trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled so quickly over them.

"No. No you not, Hermione. You're speaking to me, but you're not talking to me. Because if you were talking to me you would tell me what's going on with you."

She started to walk again, not liking where the conversation was heading and hoped if she kept moving the conversation would too.

"There is nothing going on, Harry."

He was taller than Hermione and with his athletic build gained by years of Quidditch he caught up with her stride within seconds and once again grabbed hold of her hand.

"If you think I'm going to believe that then you're more stressed than I realised."

"Harry…"

"Please. Talk to me."

The desperation in his voice made her heart hurt, she had hoped that he would just leave it. But thinking more about it she realised that if she was in Harry's position and she was worried about him, she would be just as persistent, if not more so. But the information that he wanted to know was not something she wanted to tell him, from Severus to Voldermort, all of it could hurt him and possibly Luna.

"Harry, I-"

"Well, Well! Isn't this just… cozy."

Harry whipped round, his wand directed at the heart of the wizard standing behind him.

"Fuck off Malfoy, go annoy someone else."

Draco snickered, "Why would I do such a thing when two of my favorite people are right here?" He walked closer to the couple, ignoring the fact that there was a wand directed at his heart. "Now, I'm not usually one for time keep but as I'm Prefect on duty it's my job to say; that it is past curfew, you naughty Gryffindors."

Hermione paused for a second, she hadn't even realised the time when she left and looked up at Harry to find him rolling his eyes at the blond wizard.

"Didn't you forget that Hermione is Head Girl you idiot, she can be out past curfew."

"But you can not, you oaf."

"I'm just walking her to her room!"

"Walk yourself back to your own room!"

By this time both of their wands were drawn ready to dual, knowing that this would only end badly Hermione put herself between them, putting her hands between the wands.

"Stop ok? Harry, I'm almost there now, so you can go back, thank you."

"I'm not leaving you with that!"

She rolled her eyes at his defensive remarks, "Harry I can take care of myself. Plus if anything happens, you can kill him at breakfast tomorrow ok?"

"Not until-"

"Harry! Another time okay? When its not curfew."

She watched as he gritted his teeth, knowing that he hated leaving her on her own with him, but she wasn't as worried as more relieved. Malfoy had saved her from an extremely sticky situation. Giving Harry a hug, she watched in silence as he walked off, turning back every now and again to make sure she was ok.

Once he had disappeared from sight she let go of a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"Well, that was entertaining."

She had completely forgot he was there; spinning around to him she put her hands on her hips.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Nope.

Giving out an irritated sigh, she shoved past him and continued her walk to her chambers. The sound of footsteps behind her meant that Malfoy hadn't finished with her yet, but ignoring him she walked quicker hoping he would get the hint. Yet as she got to her door she turned round to find him standing a couple of feet away from her.

"Malfoy, fuck off."

"I told you I wasn't finished."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement, but at the same time she held a firm grip on her wand not trusting the blond wizard for a second.

"What do you want?"

"To have a little…chat."

She laughed, deep and loud, almost bringing tears to her eyes at the thought of the young man in front of her wanting to talk to someone like her. The idea was more than absurd; it was stupid.

"Seriously Malfoy, fuck off."

"You need to listen to what I have to say." The frustration in his voice and his sudden change in attitude took her by surprise. It wasn't something she saw from him; usually he oozed with confidence and arrogance. Yet here he was, standing in front of her with a look of sincerity on his face. Still not believing his new persona she glared at him, trying to make out his real agenda.

"I'm listening."

"Can we go inside?"

"You are pushing your luck outside of my chambers Malfoy, what makes you think I'd actually let you in?"

"Probably because you don't want everyone to know who you have been shagging."

Her face went pale and she felt her throat tighten at his words, hoping to god that he had a different person.

"I'm not _shagging_ anyone!"

"And if that's how you lie, we're all doomed. Now let me in."

She stood for a moment, thinking of anything he could attack her with inside her chambers and decided that she could handle him. Opening the door she indicated for him to go before her, making sure to keep his hands in her sight at all times as she closed the door behind her.

"Now tell what the hell this is about Malfoy."


	19. Chapter 19

New Chapter up ladies and gentlemen! thought i'd throw it out there before i fly away again. Thanks to Maria for making sure i make sense!

Hope you enjoy! and please review, i do love it so. :) xx

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Well Malfoy? Get on with it."

The blond wizard sneered at her, "I've come here to help you, you inconsiderate mud…" he stopped, restraining himself. He walked past her, moving over to her sofa and sat facing her, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Look Granger, I know you have had a lot to deal with, but your going to have to be patient."

She folded her arms, looking at him oddly; "Patient?"

"Yes, be patient with me…and saying that with Severus too, we're not used to mingling with…"

"With mudbloods?"

He smirked at her response, finding it amusing that she was putting those words into his mouth, instead of the other way round.

"Well I was actually going to say Gryffindors... but I spose those too."

She glared at him as she walked towards him, her wand still in her hand, making sure to show him how welcome he was in her chambers. She sat on the edge of the seat opposite him, her focus on the name that he had mentioned.

"You just called Snape... Severus…"

"Well he is my Godfather, Granger."

She hadn't known that, and at first it threw her off guard but in all fairness it made sense. The amount of times Lucius Malfoy had visited Severus since she and him had gotten closer, it would only make sense that the elder Malfoy had someone in the school to protect Draco.

Still, she tried to hide her surprise as she continued to question him. "Fine, but what do you mean, be patient with him? What are you talking about?"

He leaned back on the sofa; smirking slightly at how uncomfortable he had made her by just mentioning his Godfather's name.

"First off, Granger, you can drop the act. I know about you and Severus." He watched as she stared coldly at him, calling his bluff. She had impressed him; he had expected her to fall to pieces over his statement, yet she sat there, arms folded.

"I have no Idea about what your-"

"Ok, ok. I see I'm going to get nowhere unless I give you something…" He sighed, pausing for a moment, looking at her weirdly almost as if he was trying to work her out. Hesitantly he rolled up his sleeve revealing the dark mark. The instant her eyes caught the evil image burned on his arm she found her body moving with lightning speed pointing her wand at his chest. The best ways to bind him raced through her mind, but her eyes didn't move from his arm.

"You're a Death Eater… why am I not surprised?"

"You should be since you're wrong. I'm as much of a Death Eater as Severus is."

She dropped her wand slightly, but made sure to keep her guard up, still not really trusting the wizard in front of her, her confusion written on her face. She knew what he was implying but it just didn't seemed to fit the cowardly slytherin in front of her.

"I've been part of the order since before I got the dark mark. It was my choice to become a spy for the order to help ease the guilt of my families…activities."

"And you truly think I will believe all this?"

He shrugged, making himself comfortable on her sofa. She also moved from the edge of the seat to the seat itself, showing him that he had peaked her interest.

"If you need confirmation then go to Dumbledore when I leave. I have nothing to hide."

"Fine, so lets say I believe you. Why are you telling me this? Of all the people that you could of told."

"As I said before, to help you. As surprising as this may seem, I don't hate you. Not to say that I really like you either…the thing is; I know about the deal that you made with Dumbledore about the false relationship with Severus…because I was the one who suggest it."

She raised her eyebrows, laughing lightly, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, yes, Granger, as amusing as it is, its true. However, when I first brought it up to Dumbledore, I had actually suggested myself to be the target of your affection."

He smirked at her sudden stiffness, her eyes slightly wider than normal showing her shock. "Don't worry Granger, I don't fancy you or anything I just thought it would boost me a little higher in the Dark Lord's circle if I looked like I had control over the horrible threesome that is you, Potter and Weasel. And trust me, I'd prefer to pretend to be fucking you than them."

She rolled her eyes at him, not liking how he seemed to be making a joke out of such a situation. She decided to grit her teeth and ignore his snide comments, and focus on the answers she wanted.

"So then why did I get Sev… Snape then?"

"Dumbledore was happy with me at first and we were planning on when and how to tell you, but suddenly Severus was coming back from his meetings more and more damaged. The information Dumbledore was giving him wasn't good enough anymore and for a little while I found myself waiting for him to return, and those times expecting him to turn up dead…"

They both sat in silence for a couple of seconds, Draco lost on thought and Hermione watching in wonder at the pure emotion on Draco's face. She had noticed his voice tone down to almost a whisper and his attention drawn to the corner of her room, refusing to look at her. She hadn't realised that they were so close, even with the usual favouritism that he got from Severus in lessons she hadn't guessed that there was anything more than the fact that he was a Slytherin.

"I suggested to Dumbledore that you went with Severus instead. He agreed pretty easily thinking it was safer for you. But that wasn't the reason that I was thinking. Severus needed something, anything that would be enough to keep him going… I just thought if he had something more to do, more of an edge with the Dark Lord it would give him something to aim for. And I see now it' not just the mission that's keeping him alive…"

She sat there letting everything he was saying sink in. If he was telling the truth then there were many things that she didn't know about the blond wizard in front of her. But his personality was a tough thing to get over, yet the more she thought about it the more he seemed similar to Severus. She glared at him, angry that he had something so serious over her. He had put yet another worry on her already strained shoulders. Dumbledore was, to her knowledge, still unaware of what happened between her and Severus. The thought of him being told still made her stomach turn.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing you idiot! Do you truly think I would put my Godfather on the line just to get you in a bit of hot water?" He sat up, running his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself; "Look, Granger, Severus is like a father to me… more so than my own. I have known him since as far back as I can remember and he has saved my life more times than I can count. I know you think I'm a bastard, and I'm not here to change your feelings of me. But there's something you should already know about us Slytherin's, and that's that we protect our own. I saw him with you and it didn't take me long to figure out something was going on, not only by your attitude but by his as well, you've changed him… in a good way."

Hermione thought that she heard a slight hint of respect in his voice but thinking back over what he had just said she scoffed at his comment.

"Changed him? I don't think so. He's as much of an arrogant bastard as when I first met him."

He rolled his eyes at her, letting out a deep sigh; "Of course a blunt Gryffindor fool as you wouldn't see it! Can you not see he cares about you, you incompetent idiot!"

"If he cared about me he wouldn't have lied to me!" You may think he cares for me, but he's as much as said that I'm just a duty." She laughed bitterly at herself, "Seriously Malfoy, **me**, bring out emotions in **him**? I think not."

He let out an exasperated sigh, putting a finger to his lips in mock reflection, "Yeah, I thought he had better taste too… Like I thought he would go with someone with a little. Bit. More. Fucking. Common. Sense… Fucking hell Granger! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?"

His anger shocked her, completely outdoing her own. She sat in a stunned silence; looking at him she saw the frustration in his eyes and knew that he truly believed what he was saying. She still didn't really believe his ideas of Severus's value of her, but he did. And to see that Malfoy saw the thought of his godfather and her as a good thing was odd to say the least; and so nodding at him she decide to let him finish.

"…Granger. He needs you more than you think, and it's not just as a pawn in this fucked up war… You have the power that not even I have. It surprised the hell out of me when I first realised, but you got to him. You have the power to give him the strength to keep him alive through this war Granger…and I need you to use it. But don't think that you don't need him too, you know you do and it's not because of the situation with Lovegood."

Her head shot up at the sound of her name, "You know about Voldermort?"

"Of course I do. I'm the one who was assigned to looking after your nutter of a mate."

"Is she ok? Where are you keeping her? What's going on? How can you not have told anyone about Voldermort in the castle? What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you tell Severus about Luna being Voldermort?"

She found her head exploding with all the questions that she had kept locked up from days of thinking.

"Calm the fuck down Granger, Lovegood is fine. This was of the reasons for coming here is to tell you this. In fact she'll be back tomorrow morning at breakfast. You can go back to your friend in reassurance that it is actually her."

She calmed down a little in the relief that Luna was back where she belonged, she had seen any sign of Luna or her imposter since the meeting. It had bothered her that no one seemed to miss her, she hadn't once heard even Ginny ask where she was and wondered if they had already been told a lie about her whereabouts from Voldermort in disguise. Every time she had tried to mention it to the Harry and Ron she found her mouth going dry stopping her from saying even her name. Yet as she tried to digest what she had just been told she found only more questions coming to mind.

"What did you do with her?"

He arched an eyebrow at her accusing tone, "Still think me a heartless bastard ay Granger?"

She smiled at him sweetly "Always."

He laughed deeply at her, shocking her slightly at his reaction. "Ah. Fine. As I said I'm not expecting you to change your opinion of me. Now, I cant tell you much because, just like you I don't hand out my trust so easily-"

"But you expect me to trust you?"

"Granger, for fuck sake shut up and listen!"

She wanted to slap him, he was in her room, demanding her to listen to him and insulting her at the same time. But she knew that she couldn't argue if she wanted to know anything about what was going on. Her jaw tightened and keeping quiet she let him continue.

"As I said, I don't trust you. But that's not the only factor. The Dark Lord is not stupid enough to tell everyone of his followers everything he's plotting, hell, most of them know nothing at all about what's going on at the moment. The only ones that know anything are his most trusted members, and even then they only know what they need to know. Nothing more. I was given a mission a couple of weeks ago that would involve the holding of your friend Lovegood. But what surprised me was that he expected me to bring her back after a couple of days, completely unharmed except with simple memory hiccup. Severus had been told to make a Polyjuice with hair that had been given to him by my father... Even when Severus and I came together with our parts of the puzzle we didn't have much. Neither one of us knew who's it was or what they were after. It was only after I was able to discuss with Severus that we even realised what he was doing at all."

"Why didn't you guys figure out a way to stop it?"

He shrugged, "Upper hand mostly. We wanted to know whom we were dealing with and what they were doing. We didn't know what he was up to so Severus and me took turns keeping an eye out until we found out. If we knew it had been Voldermort, it would have been handled differently…"

She could see him looking at her as she turned her face away from him, trying to control the emotions that had just swept over her with the thought of her back in that room.

"I don't think you understand our job, Granger. After this war we are not going to be seen as heroes like you and your friends. Sometimes we have to keep people from what they want to be able to give them what they need and that includes the truth… and of course most of the time we will be hated for it. We have to do what's best for the majority…even if that means sacrificing the minority…horrific? Yes. Necessary? Absolutely."

She knew that within his defence of their spying he was also talking about Severus, and she wondered how much he knew about the fight that they had had. Apparently enough, it seemed like him and Severus talked a lot more than she realised. She didn't know if she liked the thought her being discussed like some piece of gossip, it irritated her more than she wanted it to. She still couldn't look at him, finding the tears in her eyes too much to take as she noticed him stand out of the corner of her eye.

"I will tell you the next time Voldermort orders me to take Lovegood, that way you will know…" she didn't reply, but was shocked at such a act of kindness from what she had until considered an enemy. She looked up at him to find him standing up and walking towards the door, but as he got to the door he heard her call out to him. He turned around to see her standing a couple of meters away.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

He paused for a moment in hesitation, "Ever heard of the saying, don't kick a gift horse in the mouth?"

She let out an annoyed sigh, "Malfoy..."

"So stop fucking kicking Granger and just accept what I've told you, ok?"

She watched him leave before she could say anything else, leaving her nearly as confused as when he first came in.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dumbledore glanced at the door waiting patiently for the visitor, who was now walking hurriedly up to his office. He tapped the top of his desk lightly and the draw next to him opened, revealing a small vial and dish. Bringing the contents out he laid it on the desk carefully in front of him as the door was thrown open.

He smiled at the woman in front of him, yet all he got in return was a deep scowl, "I know you feel there is a lot for me to apologise for, Minerva, but I would like you to see this before to chastise me once more."

She huffed and folding her arms she walk towards him, glaring at him.

"You have a lot to explain Albus. This has gone way too far!"

He raised his hand up, immediately quietening the elderly woman in front of him.

"Please Minerva, just look at the pensieve and you will understand."

She stood there for a moment, glaring at the man in front of her, trying to work him out. She sighed as she gave in to the undeterred face of her long life friend; pulling out her wand she steadied her stomach for the lurch into the pensieve before mumbling.

"This better be worth it, Albus."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It had been three days since Hermione's encounter with Malfoy and yet she couldn't get what he had said out of her head. Sitting at the breakfast table she looked over at the Slytherin table finding him sitting in his usual place next to Crabb and Goyle. Yet something made him glance up, his eyes first going to her making her freeze before moving his eye sight slightly to the right of her. Confused she followed his eye line and found herself facing Luna, happily eating her cereal completely oblivious to the two sets of eyes now upon her. True to his word the Luna she was use to was back. Hermione had of course spent a little time grilling her with questions, as non-conspicuously as she could possibly be. Each question had been answered in a way that satisfied her; but the more she became convinced that this was actually Luna and that Malfoy was telling the truth, the more she became confused with the boy. Luna had been convinced that the reason why she couldn't remember much over the last week was down to a fever showing her that Malfoy had at least wiped some of her memory or kept her unconscious, she was unsure of which. Looking up at the staff table she found Severus's seat once again empty. She was still angry with him over all the things he had been keeping from her but she found herself still missing him greatly. She decided to talk to him before she left for the Christmas holidays, which she had reluctantly agreed with for her parents. Yet the thought was still making her feel dizzy wondering how he would react to her apology.

It was their last day of lessons before the holiday and she was determined to catch him after her double potions at the end of the day.

She felt someone poking her by the side of her, look round she smiled at Harry, "What's up?", yet as soon as she said she already knew what he wanted.

"Can we talk?"

She glanced nervously next to him where Ron was, but thankfully found him in deep conversation with Neville. She had been tiptoeing around him since their confrontation, trying to keep all their conversations as light as possible. She had even gone as far as to keep a few people around her when she was around him to make sure he could ambush her again. Yet she knew she could only prolong the inevitable when it came to her stubborn friend.

"Not here Harry-"

Before she could react he had grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her up off her seat.

"Then we'll go somewhere more appropriate."

Before she could answer he had already picked up both of their bags and pulled her towards the door.

"Hey Ron, me and Herms are just going to the library to grab a few research books for Transfigurations, we'll see you in class."

Ron didn't even look at them, simply waving his hand in indication that he had heard, not even glancing back at the retreating couple.

"Harry! Seriously! Calm down!"

He ignored her, dragging her down the corridor until they were outside the castle. The cold air hit her hard making her wrap her free arm round herself trying to keep as warm as possible. He stopped on the steps, turning to her and crossed his arms.

"I've had enough of this Hermione. What the fuck is going on?"

"What do you want to hear Harry? Seriously, I don't know what the hell to tell you!"

"I know something is going on with you Hermione. Just tell me please. Are you in trouble? Why can't you tell me?"

She sat down on the steps, wrapping both her arms around her. He followed, sitting down beside her, getting close enough so they could be warm.

Her voice was lost as she tried to find something to tell him, but nothing came to mind. She didn't want to lie to him anymore; she didn't have the energy or the strength. Sighing she looked at her best friend, "I can't tell you…" she could see him getting ready to argue with her, but she continued before he could interrupt. "It's not that I don't want to Harry. I badly want to tell you everything, but I cant. Mostly because it's not just me in this and it would be unfair…but also because I need you to just let me be. I need to work out some things before I include you and Ron in this and I need you to let me do this alone."

He turned away from her, putting his face in his hands. She didn't know what to say to him, she could understand that he was upset with her withholding things from him. Yet there was nothing she could do. They sat in silence for ages, Harry kept his head in his hands and she watched the snow falling lightly to the ground, finding the peaceful image helpful in controlling her emotions.

"Its hard to watch your friend struggling you know."

She nodded, not turning away from the snow, "I know. But I will be alright."

"Will you?"

"I dunno…will you be there at the end of this Harry?"

She knew he thought she meant the war, but she was hoping this would include more than that. Their friendship was going to be pushed to the extreme, she knew that and she prayed that their bond would mean she wouldn't lose him.

He grabbed her, bringing her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Hermione, I was here from the start, and I will be here at the end."

She sniffled as she hugged her best friend, trying not to cry yet again. "Then I will be perfectly fine."

They stayed on the steps of the castle for a while longer talking about other things, silly things that made them both feel more like they used to before getting ready to head to lessons. As Harry helped her up she put her hand on his arm, "Thanks for understanding Harry."

"I don't really…but I'm here when you want to talk."

She nodded, following him back into the castle, unaware of the dark shadow walking behind them.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"That's 20 points from Gryffindor, for Potter's sass. How do you feel about the state of your cauldron _now_ Potter?"

"I'll clean it…"

"Bravo." He smirked, clapping mockingly at the boy as he went looking for cleaning supplies. "Anyone else want to complete a sleeping draught with a dirty caldron?"

The class was silent, no one brave enough to even look at the potion master who seemed more on edge than usual. Hermione kept her head down, chopping her ingredients and carefully as possible. She knew his bad mood was probably down to her, yet as much as this scared her there was a part of her that was silently happy that she could affect him in such a way. Suddenly Malfoy's suggestion of her pull over him didn't seem as farfetched.

She had grouped up with Neville again, hoping that by doing so she could keep him out of trouble with Severus. She had put him in charge of stirring while she did the more precise job of measuring and cutting the ingredients, this way there was going to be no unusual explosions or complications with the relatively simple potion.

"Could you have given Longbottom a more simple job than stirring miss Granger?"

She panicked at the sound of his voice behind her; knife still hovering above her hand she accidently dropped it, cutting a deep wound in the top of her hand. She squeaked, unconsciously grabbing her hand in pain, however as she did so another hand came grabbing hold of her arm, making her feel like she should resist.

"Show me."

She paused for a second staring into his eyes before automatically let go, the soft tone of his voice surprising her. Letting him examine her hand gave her time to look at him without much apprehension, yet as she did she found herself wanting to touch him, missing how she could kiss him.

"Mr Malfoy take Miss Granger to the Hospital wing."

"-I'll take her Professor."

"Weasley sit **down**.I said **Malfoy**.**"**

His tone was still quiet yet unlike when he spoke to Hermione there was an obvious dangerous tint to it. He was still holding her hand as the boy reappeared beside her, yet she kept her eyes on Severus, but he didn't make eye contact, instead concentrating on what he was doing. Using his wand he conjured some material to wrap around the wound before gently letting it go. As he did so he walked past her, not looking back. She forced herself not to look too much as she followed Malfoy out of the class, still very aware of the audience of her classmates.

She didn't really need anyone to take her to the hospital wing; the wound was deep, yet she had coped with worse. Holding her hand she just walked, not really caring what Malfoy did; yet he stayed by her side. However when she looked at him she found him not looking at her, but around them, almost as if he was looking for something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Lets just get you to the Hospital Wing." He walked quicker, grabbing hold of her jumper, pulling her quicker.

She slapped his hand before walking in front of him. "I'm rather tired of people pulling me about. It's getting on my nerves."

He ignored her, but kept close all the way until they got to the double door of the Hospital Wing. Yet as she opened the door he didn't follow, instead, just standing there. She turned back, narrow her eyes at him; "What the hell is going on Malfoy?"

He hesitated for a second, in two minds about what to do before walking into the wing and calling the Mediwitch over to her.

"I don't know, I just felt like someone was watching us when we came out of potions and I don't like being watched. So I need you to stay here and get patched up like a good mudblood, and while you do that I'll go and have a nose around."

Before she could swear at him an irritated Mediwitch interrupted them, grabbing hold of Hermione's blood soaked hand.

"What has happened here? All this blood!"

"The idiot cut her hand on a knife in potions." Malfoy smirked at the glare she gave him before she was marched over to a bed.

"Oh! Madam Pomfrey? Granger doesn't have permission to leave unless she is accompanied by a professor…she's in a bit of trouble you see…"

Her eyes went wide at his obvious lie, she knew he was trying to protect her but this was going way too far. Yet as he walked out of the Hospital wing she couldn't do anything but worry about the Slytherin.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, hello! next chapter guys! Maria you are awesome with you patience! This ones a little longer with a tinge of smut in the middle of it ;)

Hope you guys enjoy and please review ^_^ xx

**Chapter twenty **

"Madam Pomfrey this is silly, I have been here for a whole two hours now. There is no one coming, Malfoy was **lying.**" Without a response, Hermione jumped off the bed, irritated by her unfair confinement, picking up her bag with her unscathed hand she walked toward the exit.

The elderly mediwitch walked in front of her, blocking her way and putting her hands on her hips, "Do you think I would take a student by their word Miss Granger? How gullible do you think I am? His claim has been confirmed! You are to wait here until you are escorted to your head of year's office!"

"Wait…what? Who confirmed this? Professor McGonagall?"

"No. I did."

Hermione hesitantly took her eyes off of the mediwitch and turned her attention forward to the dark figure behind Pomfrey. He stood in the doorframe, his eyes unmoving, staring straight at her, making her legs feel like they were going to collapse.

"At last Severus! I am a medical professional, not a babysitter!Please take her so I can get on with the job I am actually here to do!_"_

He raised an eyebrow at the Mediwitch's flustered attitude but his eyes didn't move from Hermione's face as he addressed the mediwitch.

"Of course Poppy…Miss Granger, come."

He turned around without waiting for an answer, making her rush to keep up with him as he moved through the corridors. She kept her head down, trying to bring up the courage to say what she wanted to say; yet as they got to his office she felt her stomach twist into knots.

He motioned her to sit, as she did she prepared herself to talk to him. He shut the door behind them, sitting down in his chair, staying silent.

Her teeth locked as her nerves got the better of her; stopping her from making any attempt at the conversation that was running around her head. Yet as she found the strength to look at him she found his attention almost distracted.

It didn't take her long to realise that he hadn't brought her in on personal matters, "How is your hand?"

"It will be fine, Pomfrey treated it and it shouldn't take too long to heal…what did Draco find?"

"Nothing. That's what's worrying me."

She watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and felt the sudden urge to stroke the wrinkles that had suddenly appeared at the corners of his eyes due to the movement. Not trusting herself she sat on her hands, turning away from him as she tried to sound like his anxiety didn't scare the shit out of her.

She wasn't looking at him, but concentrated on the book cabinet by the side of her, but she could feel his stare on her.

"We don't know who it is or what they want... except that they have a fascination with you. Neither Draco or me have heard about you nor really anything connected within in the circle. The Dark Lord has even marked you as…off limits."

She shuddered slightly at his words, the image of her being a simple piece of meat coming to mind.

"…Which means this can be one of two things; either the Dark Lord is deceiving me and the rest of the circle, or this person is working alone, running their own agenda."

"I'm guessing you guys are thinking it's the latter."

"I'm not ruling anything out. Anything is a possibility."

"So what's going to happen now?"

There was a pause before he answered and she knew whatever he was about to say, she was most definitely not going to like it.

"I've suggested you leave for your parents a couple of days earlier than the planned end of term date."

She looked back at him sharply, "…you knew I was leaving for the holidays?"

He looked at her blackly, raising an eyebrow at her question.

"Of course I did. I'm kept up to date on all decisions that are made by you or others about you, how else am I supposed to keep you protected?"

She flinched at his businesslike tone, finding herself upset at his nonchalant attitude.

"And you're ok with me leaving?"

"I think it's a wise idea."

"Ahh…I…understand." The lie fell so easily from her lips as she looked down at her feet. She wanted so desperately for him to have been at least slightly affected by her leaving. The image of him demanding she stay with him and declaring his feelings for her seemed to fade into nothing in front of her eyes.

The realisation that he didn't feel the way she felt about him became all too clear. Thinking back she remembered how she had made the first move using the excuse of making his job easier as a way to make him accept. Nothing more, nothing less. She had lost whatever part of him she had captured when they had had that argument, and wished so vehemently that she had been a little more forgiving with him. She was still annoyed of how he let Luna be an unsuspecting part in Voldermort's plan, yet Luna was safe and the more she thought about it the more she realised she should have trusted him more.

A sudden knock on the door brought her out of her depressing reflection, but before either of them had time to react the door swung open.

"My, I'm not interrupting am I?" Draco sauntered in, shutting the door behind him, not waiting for an answer, before leaning against it.

"You took your time. I told you to be here half an hour ago." The potion master's annoyed tone seems to have no effect on the young man in front of him.

"Sorry Severus, was rather busy. Also thought you could use the time with Granger…explaining things and all that…"

Hermione glared at him before turning to Severus to see his reaction and was surprised to find him annoyed. She hadn't realised how stressed Severus seemed, and the more she noticed the more worried she became.

"Your consideration was idiotic, next time do as your told."

"Fine. So have you told Granger the plan?"

This caught her attention, looking at each one in turn to see if she could catch on to what they were talking about. Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Draco, "About me leaving?"

Yet the answer came from Severus, making her turn back to him slowly, trying not to let his voice get to her with Draco by the side of her.

"No. That's not what Draco is talking about. We have decided to set a trap before the holidays start."

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Draco push himself off the door, drifting slowly behind her. Yet she took no notice of this as she concentrated on the matter at hand.

"What kind of trap?"

"A trap that includes you not being here."

She rolled her eyes at Draco's snide remark, growing wary of his attitude.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not talking to y-OW!"

She jumped up rubbing the back of her head as she turned around and pushed the blond wizard, yet as she did so it clicked. She looked at Draco and the strands of her hair in his grasp before turning back to Severus.

"You can not be serious."

Severus leaned back, sighing deeply, "I wish I wasn't. But I am."

She paused for a moment; the thought of anyone trying to pretend to be her was unthinkable.

"Please tell me that, **that…**" she pointed at Draco now presently leaning against Severus desk, smirking at her irritable state, "…is not the one who is going to be my double."

Draco put his hand on his chest in mock offense, "I'm insulted that you don't think that I am good enough! Its not like its that difficult to play a know-it-all Gryffindor…not that I'm looking forward to wearing your uniform…I'm going to feel so dirty."

"Very funny Malfoy."

"I've always had a quaint comic skill."

"You're such a bas-"

A growl stopped her from continuing: "Stop."

Turning, they both looked at the professor, both in silent obedience at his irritated state, but she found herself unable to keep the silence, her desperation too much to bear.

"Can't you simply use me?" she hadn't meant for her tone to sound so hurt, but she wanted so badly to stay and find out for herself who was after her.

"No. It's not safe. I can't guarantee your safety whereas Draco has been trained specially to handle these kinds of situations. It is only going to be for the couple of days before the Christmas holidays and then Draco will leave in the appearance of you visiting your parents. We are just hoping to lure this person out as quickly as possible, especially since we don't know much about them."

Draco looked at his head of year and Hermione noticed his change to a more serious attitude. The image of a serious Draco hadn't really entered her mind, he always seemed too immature to Hermione, a brat kid that in her mind would never really grow up. But he had, probably longer than she realised and found herself wondering what he had actually been through to change so dramatically. She watched as Draco passed Severus her strands of hair as Severus stood up.

"You two are to stay here while I talk to Dumbledore, do **not** leave." She knew this was probably meant mainly for her and found herself blush as she looked away from him, nodding her head. "Can I trust that when I come back that my office wont be in flames?"

Draco smirked at Severus as Severus walked towards the office door.

"I promise nothing."

Severus ignored him, instead glancing quickly at Hermione as he got to the door, making her feel like a deer in the headlights. Her stomach tightened as she felt her mouth going dry. Yet as quickly as he looked at her, he looked away shutting the door behind him, making her suddenly feel really hollow.

"So I'm guessing things are still not rosy between you and Severus then." She couldn't look at him, finding her eyes more watery than normal.

"Leave it Malfoy, I don't want to talk about it."

"That's a shame, because I do."

She watched as he pushed himself onto Severus's desk, sitting on the side before folding his arms as he waited for her to continue.

She gritted her teeth, the last person she really wanted to talk to right now was Draco, yet as much as she felt that way she knew that he was probably the only one she could guarantee for a blunt but truthful opinion on her and Severus.

She sighed sitting back down in her chair, "He doesn't want to know Malfoy."

He paused for a moment, and she wondered what he was thinking about then suddenly he grinned as he looked at her.

"Want a bet?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"FOR FUCK SAKE! LEMON DROPS!"

He had been standing there for the last ten minutes yet still the gargoyle didn't budge. Severus was not one to forget passwords, and every time the Headmaster changed it he was one of the first to know. Yet none of this explained why he was now locked out of the Headmasters office screaming the most ridiculous names that he could think of.

"Severus, he's not here."

He turned to face Minerva, berating himself silently for not being able to sense her coming up behind him.

"Where has he gone?"

"He didn't tell me, only that he will be back in about an hour." She looked annoyed as she walked towards him, "I swear, one of these days his lack of communication is going to come back and bite him on the arse…Can I help?"

He paused for a moment, wondering how much Dumbledore had told her, but thinking about it more he could see that she could be of help when it came to Hermione. He wasn't on best terms with her at the moment and a friendly face would come in handy for her. Nodding he walked back past her, motioning his colleague to follow.

"Actually Minerva, you'll do perfectly."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Will you stop moving around? You're making me feel ill." For the last fifteen minutes she watched Draco paced around the office, stopping every so often and giving her funny looks. He stopped talking to her not long after Severus left. She was annoyed that he had seemed so concerned about her and Severus. But as soon as she had told him that she knew for sure there was nothing between them Draco went oddly silent. This was something Hermione did not think was a good thing.

"Shut it Granger. I'm trying to prepare…God…ergh…"

She rolled her eyes at him, assuming he meant about having to play her for the two days.

"You're the one who was so up for the challenge just a while ago. What? Now you're backing out? Good. I don't want you impersonating me and tricking my friends! I would rather be bait. You can go back to your cozy Slytherin pad."

"Will you just shut the fu-"

Draco stopped, finger still to his lips, his whole body focused on something that Hermione couldn't figure out. He walked slowly over to where she was sitting, standing in front of her, his finger still on his lips indicating for her to be quiet. She did as he said, but not because he wanted her to but to try and hear what he was listening for. As she tried to concentrate on what he was trying to hear she didn't notice that he had bent down slightly in front of her. She turned back to him, shocked at how close he had got without her realizing and put her hands on his chest trying to push him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He smirked at her as he gripped each side of her chair steadying himself.

"Making good with my bet."

Suddenly his lips were on hers, he grabbed hold of her arms as she struggled against him. It frustrated her how strong he was and as much as she tried to get him off she couldn't. He had her trapped between the chair and himself, his knees placed between her legs stopping her from escaping or using her legs against him. Suddenly all the pressure was lifted, leaving her stunned. Looking up she wished she could just crawl away from the image in front of her. Severus had Draco by the scruff of the neck and pinned against the desk, his jaw was tight as he glared at the boy that he now had by the neck.

"You better had a good explanation for this boy." The growl was different from the ones Hermione had heard before; it was deeper, more dangerous. But unlike Hermione Draco didn't seem to find Severus's sudden dark side that intimidating. Instead he looked at Hermione with a big grin on his face even with the hand over his neck he didn't seem too bothered.

"Do you see now Granger?"

Her eyes went wide as realized why Draco had done what he had done, her eyes flickered between him and Severus as she realized he was right, there was something definitely there, she just didn't know what. Was it just possession, protectiveness or something more? Severus glanced at her as Draco spoke, and as if breaking out of some kind of trance he let go of Draco, shaking his head at his impulsive action. Yet he didn't move from the boy, keeping close to be able to tower over him, "Well? Answer me."

Draco looked at his head of house, his grin fading slightly at the sight of the angry Potion master. "Just an… experiment…or sorts. Nothing in it, I swear."

Before Severus could respond to his comment the door of the office opened again, bringing in Professor McGonagall carrying a light pile of clothes. She stopped as she entered the room, looking around, first at Hermione still in the chair slightly disheveled and Severus still glaring at Draco, his arms folded.

"…Am I missing something?"

Severus turned to her, his face turning suddenly expressionless, "Nothing I can't handle Minerva."

She stared at the scene before her for a second as if trying to put together what she was missing, but deciding to leave it she put the clothes on the desk next to Draco. Hermione watched in interest as the two Slytherins stared as each other, almost as if they were having a silent conversation as McGonagall shuffled through the clothing she had brought, mumbling to herself unaware of the atmosphere in the room. But as she turned back to the group Severus moved away from them, and walked over to the fireplace, turning his back to the group.

"Right. Listen up." McGonagall stood between her and Draco, hands on her hips, commanding the attention of the two students. "Mr. Malfoy, if we are going to do this can I trust that you are going to be mature? Severus has recommended that you will be the best and Dumbledore has agreed to it as well. You may have had training to the battle but to play a young witch that you have spent most of you scholarly time abusing I doubt you have as much knowledge…and so for obvious reasons I, and probably Miss Granger are doubtful. You may only be facing Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and the rest of her friends for two days, but I can assure you now that they will be the first ones to spot something suspicious about you and I would expect that this…this…person would also figure something is up if you are out of character."

"Professor, to you I may seem like my typical arrogant self, but I promise you now that my duty to the order comes higher than any stupid childhood grudge. I've already spread the word that I'm going home early to help father with some business as to stop any unnecessary questioning. I will be as vigilant as I can possibly be the whole time. Plus the fact that its only a short period of time I will use to my advantage by trying not to spend too much time with those who may blow my cover."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco's comment; he sounded so genuine with his face completely serious as he addressed the elderly witch.

"…But I spend most of my time with my friends Malfoy. That defeats the whole objective."

" No it doesn't, if I remember correctly you've spent most of your time avoiding your friends than seeking them out. Look, I know you're not comfortable about this, and I kinda understand why but I'm more competent than you guys give me credit for."

Hermione was stunned, he was right, her bond with her friends had been weaker this year due to her own fault but because of this it meant that it was easier for Draco to get away with being her for the small period of time. She nodded, accepting his reply.

"Are you going to be alright with this dear?"

She smiled at her head of house, "I'll be fine. It's just two days." It was better for her to agree, as much as she wanted to refuse. If this worked out right it could mean they could find out who this person was worrying Severus so much.

"Right, well, let's get on with it then. Hermione go back to your rooms and pack your stuff and we will collect you in a while. Severus is going to go with you while I stay here with Mr. Malfoy as he takes the potion."

Hermione glanced over to where Severus was standing by the fireplace and wondered why McGonagall was sending him with her. But before she could object she could feel her head of house gently pushing her towards him. Walking slowly up to him she kept her eyes to the floor until she could see his shoes, glancing up she saw the pot he was holding in front of her. Grabbing the flu powder she didn't look back as she transported herself to her chambers more than a little aware that Severus would be climbing though after her any second.

Getting to work with what she needed to do, Hermione packed the items that she hadn't already; silently thanking her usual obsessive trait of packing a few days before leaving which meant there wasn't too much running about to do anyway. She heard Severus come through her fireplace and decided to leave him there for a minute, needing time to get her head together.

Yet as she packed away the last of her clothing her mind stayed distracted by the man who was now in her living room. With her bags in hand she decided to face her fear, and walking into the room she found him sitting down in one of her armchairs, legs crossed and arms draped over the arms of the chair. His face, as ever, impassive.

She expected him to say something, yet he stayed silent and so she decided to start on neutral grounds with a question that had been bugging her since she had come back to her chambers.

"Why did Professor McGonagall stay with Malfoy and send you with me? It seems rather… farfetched doesn't it?"

He smirked at her question, "Does it really? Think about it clearly Hermione."

His silky tone ran over her body as she stood there trying to concentrate without becoming too aroused.

"Draco is about to take a Polyjuice potion that will turn him into you…He will have to change out of his slytherin boy uniform and into the Gryffindor girls uniform…to sum it up, she didn't want me to see…you."

Hermione blushed a bit, understanding what he meant.

"- Also, I can keep and eye on you this way. Make sure you don't go squealing to Potter and Weasley."

She dropped her bags in anger of his accusation, putting her hands on her hips. "How dare you think I would do such a thing? If I wanted to _squeal _as you so nicely put it, I would of started when Harry cornered me the other…"

She stopped, suddenly wishing she had kept silent. She had caught his attention now, and for once she wished she hadn't. His face had changed from its passive look to one of curiosity, but not a curiosity that she wanted to answer.

"He cornered you?"

"Forget it. Are we done? Can we go meet Dumbledore now?" She picked up he bags again and started moving towards the fireplace. But before she got to it he was in front of her, staying in between her and her hopeful exit.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's none of your business."

He growled and walked close to her, stopping a mere foot away from her, making her take a step back.

"You **are** my business. Now, tell me what was said between you two."

She gritted her teeth at his order but as she resisted he took another step towards her and she felt herself wavering. She didn't like how he used himself against her, he knew how he affected her and by coming so close she could feel her mind going cloudy at the feeling of him in touching distance. She had to give him something or she was going to break any second and either kiss him or attack him. Both seemed rather unwise at that moment in time.

"It was nothing. He was concerned about me, he could see I wasn't right and being a good friend he wanted to know why. I said nothing so you can calm down. He is as in the dark as he was to begin with. My best friend knows nothing… happy?"

Her voice broke as she spoke, she had tried to remain strong but it was getting more and more difficult to do since the main people she used to rely could not be there to help her.

"This isn't about happiness Hermione. This is about your safety and ultimately the safety of your friends." He sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't meant to get so riled up but the mention of Potter had stirred something up in him. He was never a fan of him or his father and the fact that he was Hermione's best friend was difficult to get over. She stood in front of him with her head down, looking at her shoes almost in his opinion in defeat and he couldn't look at her anymore, not liking the guilt he was feeling. Turning his back to her he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to collect his thoughts.

"…I'm sorry."

He paused, turning back to her, confused as to what she had just said.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to be like this difficult. All I wanted was to help, but I seem to be making things twice as hard. Now with Malfoy and mentioning Harry too… I don't mean to do it I swear."

He groaned little, he didn't realise that she actually felt this way. When she had walked out on him, he thought she had been using it as an excuse to get away from him. But her guilt was true.

"You idiot. You're not making anything difficult. Potter… well Potter just pisses me off… but Draco was just trying to provoke a reaction out of me."

"Your not angry with me?"

"No. Well…I am but not at you. Draco was just lucky that Minerva was there though otherwise I don't know what I would of done…"

Hermione hesitated for a second, was that a hint of jealousy in his voice?

"…So he got to you then?" She couldn't help the little bit of hope that built up inside her as he smirked at her.

"More than I would of liked Hermione."

She closed the gap between them slowly until there were only inches between them. "Why wont you talk to me about it? You leave me in the dark, second guessing everything we do…I need you to be honest with me, please Severus, just-"

"Severus?" McGonagall's head appeared in the fireplace and Hermione took a couple of steps back out of McGonagall's eye line. Severus turned towards the sound of the voice, answering the woman's call. "Severus when you're ready please meet us in Dumbledore's office, we'll be waiting for you there." And with that the fireplace was empty, leaving an awkward silence.

Hermione sighed, knowing that the moment was lost and turned to pick up her bags. Yet as she stood back up she found that Severus closed the distance between them again and using his finger he lifted up her chin.

"Hermione, it **is** my duty to protect you…" she frowned at this; she had heard this before and didn't need to hear it again and using her hands she tried to remove his hand that was now holding her face gently.

"Wait. Listen to me. It is my duty to protect you…but my duty has nothing to do with it anymore."

"…You mean -" before she could finish his lips were locked on hers. Her stomach tightened at the feeling of him holding her again. She grabbed hold of his hair, bringing him as close as possible to her. His hands went round her waist grinding against her, making her moan. She pushed him towards the sofa, keeping her lips still locked on his as they collapsed onto it. Severus chuckled as she desperately tried to undo the buttons on his trousers.

"Don't you think we should maybe make a move?"

His hand went to her face, stroking the side of it gently. She captured it nibbling it lightly as she straddled him.

"Please…just…we'll be quick."

"Are you asking for a quickie Miss Granger? I am slightly offended."

She glared at him as he smirked at her and in revenge grinded down on his rapidly growing erection, which earned a hiss from the man below her.

"Do that again and I will…" before he could finish she repeated the action and he gasped as he tried to hold her hips still.

"Do what?" She shrieked as in one rapid motion he flipped her so she was below him, positioning himself between her legs. He kissed her deeply, entwining their tongues the way she loved. If she wanted this then he was going to give her it, she already robbed his inhibitions when it came to them and he had little restraint left when it came to her anymore. He craved her touch and moving his hand between them he undid his trousers before moving her knickers to one side. He could feel how wet she was and positioning himself he entered her, keeping two fingers between her legs as he moved in and out of her, making her moan loudly into his mouth. His other hand went to the buttons on her chest and with quick skill he opened her blouse revealing her bra-restrained breasts. He pulled it down slightly and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, making her involuntarily arch at his touch.

"Argh…Severus…that feels so…"

Moving faster he could feel her getting closer, using his hands he intensified his actions, rubbing her harder. He watched her as she hit her orgasm, making sure not to slow down, increasing and prolonging her climax. She screamed his name, grabbing hold of his shoulders for support and within seconds he followed her into ecstasy.

He lay on her lightly for a couple of minutes, making sure to keep most of the weight on his arms as her tried to calm himself. He looked down at her, finding her eyes closed, smiling slightly. But as he pushed himself up off of her, her eyes snapped open and with panic in her eyes she searched his face.

Her insecurities still astounded him now, how she could think he didn't have feelings for her were beyond him and so leaning down he kissed her deeply, taking away her fears.

"Are you a little clearer on where we stand now?"

She grinned at him as he pulled her onto his lap, "Much."

Putting her head in the crook of his neck she closed her eyes and just enjoyed being so close to him again. She had been all over the place when it came to him, and it scared her how much he could affect her, even the slightest glimpse of a rejection from him she felt like she could shatter. Thinking back she couldn't remember being this insecure when it came to her relationship with Ron, and wondered how long it would take to feel more confident around Severus. Hopefully not too long, since being this emotional was more tiring than she gave it credit for.

"We should get going, if we don't show our faces soon they will wonder if something is up." His throat vibrated as he spoke, finding this rather comforting she nuzzled his throat to get closer.

"Mmm… one more minute." She groaned holding onto him tighter as he began to move. But even with putting all her weight on him he was still able to pick her up and stand her up in front of him. She watched as he looked down at his robes, giggling as he tried in vein to straighten up his clothes.

"I don't think that's going to help much."

"No…but this will." He pointed his wand at himself and within an instant his robes were as neat and clean as they were when he first entered her chambers. Turning his wand he did the same to her, yet as she felt the spell work and the cleanness sweep over her she felt a little saddened at the destruction of their love making.

Severus picked up her bags, passing them to her but as she went to take them he held onto them catching her attention and making her look up at him questionably.

"Are you ok? …Is this ok?"

She wondered how she should answer him. Her feelings were all over the place but she didn't really need to tell him that, everything that had happened this year was still all in her mind. "You're making things ok…I just wish I could talk to my friends, I've just alienated myself to such an extent this year that even Malfoy noticed. I miss them..."

Severus let go of the bags they were both holding and she let the fall by her sides, he stroked the side of her face, as he watched the sadness flash within her eyes.

"I'm sorry about the situation you are in, I wish it could be different for you."

She smiled sadly and using her bags as weight she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This situation brought me you, so it's difficult to regret it."

She kissed him lightly; sucking on his bottom lip as she tried to savor the last kiss she would probably have in a while.

"And there's no way I can persuade you against this little plan you have with Malfoy no?"

He shook his head at her and she nodded, knowing it was a long shot anyway. She turned toward the fireplace but before she got to it she felt an arm wrap around her waist, his hot breathe on the back of her neck.

"Don't go letting anyone kiss you while your away, do you understand? I wont do well in Azkaban."

"I promise nothing." She mimicked Draco's words squealing as his arm held her tighter against him as she felt him kiss her neck. She felt something heavy drop into her pocket.

"My Christmas present to you. Don't open it until then though ok?"

Hermione was shocked, she hadn't realised that he would do such a thing but as she turned around to thank him he pushed her lightly towards the fireplace.

"We need to go, if you keep looking at me like that we are never going to leave…"

She nodded, moving into the fireplace and looked at him one last time, as she held the powder, with something in her eyes that Severus had never seen before. And with a small smile she was gone.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As soon as she exited Dumbledore's fireplace she felt as though she had been thrown into some kind off odd dream. Standing in front of her was her head of house shouting at what appeared to be herself groping her breasts.

"Mr. Malfoy you will stop that **immediately**!"

"I'm just getting used to myself!"

Hermione watched as her double smirked walking over to her side and arched her eyebrows at Draco.

"What?"

Before she could answer Severus came through the fireplace and stopped as he saw the two Hermiones. Draco turned to Severus while putting his hands on his hips and in his most convincing Hermione like attitude started to talk.

"See Professor Snape! He acts nothing like me!" He wave his hand at Hermione in Disgust, "He's so manly, he walks like a man and acts like a man…how on earth is he going to convince my friends if he looks like that!"

She was pissed at what Malfoy was doing, but she had to silently admit he did seem to be a mirror reflection of her.

"Shut up Malfoy I do not act like a man!"

"Shut up Malfoy I do not act like a man!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Ergh…ENOUGH! I can't bare it any longer!" Severus sat down, rubbing his temples, "The two of you are giving me a headache."

Draco laughed as deep as he could with Hermione's voice, "I'm good though, and you have to admit it!"

"I am no where near that annoying Malfoy."

He turned to her and folded his arms, "You're kidding me right?"

A light chuckle stopped her from telling Draco where to go. Everyone turned to the door to see the Dumbledore wonder in.

Yet as Hermione looked closer at her headmaster could see he looked tired and worn down, even though he was smiling at them. He sat himself behind his desk and looked back the group in front of him.

He first looked at Draco before looking at Hermione, his face now completely serious, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what we have to do. I know that you are not completely comfortable with it but I can assure you that both Severus and I feel this is the best opportunity to bring this person out since they seem to be getting braver with their actions. I don't want you coming back after the holidays and having to look over your shoulder in one of the only places you should feel safe."

"I understand."

He nodded sadly, knowing her feelings on the subject. "Well then lets begin, we haven't got much time to waste... Miss Granger you are to go with Minerva under the invisibility cloak, she is one of your parent's gatekeepers so she will be able to escort you all the way there. Mr. Malfoy will go back with Severus and leave his office how you, Hermione, entered it…"

Hermione watched as Severus guided the Hermione look alike Draco to the fireplace and found herself jealous that Draco would be able to stay so close to Severus. Shaking her head at the odd feeling, she tried not to look too much as Draco disappeared and focus more on the fact that she was going to be seeing her parents again. Yet as Severus stepped into the fireplace she couldn't help but glance up at him one last time and found her stomach in knots as he stared right back at her with a small smile. Before anyone else noticed it he was gone, leaving her feeling empty inside.

As she turned back to McGonagall she found her holding something out to her. Taking it in her hands she realised it was an invisibility cloak. It was slightly different from Harry's, it still had it's silk like texture and was extremely light, however it was dark green in colour. She wondered for a moment how many times Dumbledore used this himself and made a little mental note not to get too paranoid over it. She picked up her bags and threw the cloak around her, immediately disappearing from sight.

"Have a wonderful Christmas my dear, you truly deserve it."

She smiled at him but realised that he couldn't see it. Thanking him out load she turned and followed McGonagall out of his office and closing her eyes she desperately hoped that their plan would work.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and to Maria for checking my faaaaat chapter! Haha. Anyway Shiny new chap for you all! Hope you guys enjoy it, and please review, does make me oh so happy ^_^ xxx

**Chapter twenty-one**

"Do you seriously think you're going to be able to pull this off Draco…because at the moment you seem quite distracted with…"

A book flew through the air, hitting Draco on the head, causing a girlish squeal to echo through the office.

"Touch those breasts again boy, and it won't be a book I will be throwing at you."

"But come on Severus! This is a great rack! I'm impressed this is a nice piece of work of a Gryffindor mud…muggle-born."

"I mean it, do it again and I will blast your hands off."

Draco sighed, "Ok! Ok! I'm just getting used to myself! Merlin Severus, you've turned me into a woman, give me time to adjust."

"You had all of last night to _adjust_ Draco…ergh, and no, I don't want to know what you did… But you only have exactly two days left now."

The young wizard ignored his godfather as he twirled around, his skirt flying around him as he did so, then suddenly he stopped, looking back to Severus with a strange glint in his eyes. Turning towards him Draco brought his shoulders together making his breasts stick out and pouted his lips at Severus in the most seductive pose Draco could think of.

"Whatcha think Sev?"

Severus glared at him, it was more than a little weird watching the body of the woman he had feelings for flaunt in front of him. Closing his eyes he tried to remind himself that it was his idiot godson within that body, not Hermione.

"Tell me again why I thought you could be mature about this?"

"I am mature. But I'm also a man."

"Boy, Draco. You're a boy."

"The hell I am. A boy couldn't do half the shit I've had to do and you damn well know it."

He had to admit it; Draco was right, and trying to keep himself calm Severus leaned against his desk. He couldn't argue about what Draco had been through and everyday he regretted supporting the boy's decision to become a spy for the Order. He wondered if he had been a little stronger with him that he could have saved some of his childhood. When Severus had been asked to be Draco's godfather he had been approached not only by Lucius, as a way of protecting his heir as fellow Death Eater. But also by Narcissa Malfoy, who had asked Severus for a different reason and it was that reason he had accepted.

*Flashback*

_Severus lounged in his chair with the whiskey bottle in hand he sighed in the contentment of being away from everything. The Dark Lord was getting on his nerves with his obsession with the Potters and with his link to Lilly, Severus found himself in a predicament that he really did not want to be in. And so whenever he could he would escape to his family house with the hope of solitude, reading and evidently the drinking until his head would stop its incessant thinking._

_Yet a loud bang disrupted his haven, and because of that he decided to ignore it. Not having the energy to greet whoever it was who had the cheek to interrupt the only thing he looked forward to. _

_A sudden explosion informed him, however, that whoever wanted to talk to him was more eager than he first gave credit to. Yet instead of standing to meet with whoever had blasted down his door the young Severus lazed in his seat waiting patiently for the intruder to find him._

_A loud clicking noise against the marble flooring gave him a clue as to who it was, since most of the people he knew didn't wear high-heeled shoes. Yet as the trespasser stormed into the room he was still slightly surprised. _

"_Narcissa? From the way you were blasting down doors I was expecting your sister, yet I see indifference for people's property seems to run in the family."_

_The elegant blond woman pushed down the hood of her cloak to glare at the man in front of her more strongly, the anger more than apparent on her face._

"_Next time, you should open your door when someone knocks." _

"_Why should I open the door to unwelcome guests?"_

"_I wont be here long enough to be classed as a guest."_

_He arched an eyebrow at her response as she walked closer to him; he motioned for her to sit; yet she shook her head at him._

"_I'd prefer to stand, as I said I cannot stay too long, unlike you I have responsibilities."_

"_Ahhh yes. I hear that a congratulations is in order."_

_She smiled at him slightly, but like most of the smiles he saw off of this woman it was a sad, one that didn't seem right for a new mother, in Severus's opinion._

"_Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy was born last Monday in the early hours of the morning. Lucius is ecstatic when the mediwitch confirmed it was a boy…and I hear you turned down his request to be godfather."_

_Severus chuckled lightly as he pushed himself out of his chair, wondering over to his cupboard and putting his beloved whiskey back on its shelf, not wanting to drink in front of the woman now in his presence. Feeling that he would probably have to keep his wits about him when it came to her._

"_I can imagine your rather relieved Narcissa, I'm probably not the best role models for your son to be looking up to."_

"_I was frustrated Severus. I was the one who suggested you to Lucius, which took a hell of a lot of effort. If it was up to him __Rodolphus and my dear sister would have been godparents…God help this poor child then."_

_She was confusing him, why was she telling him this? This woman who rarely spoke to him their entire school life was now standing in front of him demanding to know why he would not be godfather to her child. The whole situation was totally unbelievable in his opinion and with confusion, came suspicion._

"_Why would you want me to be Godfather to your child? You've never liked me Narcissa, not even when we were in school together."_

"_I was trying to do to you what you are going to do for Draco."_

"…_And what is that?" _

"_Save him."_

"_Save him from what?"_

"…_From all of us."_

_The silence drew out as Severus tried to wrap his head around her revelation; he knew what she was talking about. She didn't want him to be raised the way they were, the way that led them to the Dark Lord. In school Narcissa had always tried to push Severus out of their group; she had even gone as far as to lock him in a classroom the night that they were all being initiated to become Death Eaters and gain their dark mark. She had claimed that he wasn't worthy of following them, yet unfortunately for them both Lucius had found him. Thinking back now he should of realised that her actions were more than a childish act of resentment, yet it had taken him years to realise her true motives. However as much as he knew of her bitterness of their situation with the Dark Lord, this could still in fact be a trap. Still she continued her plea, unaware of Severus's inner confliction. _

"_I was doomed to my fate, but I don't want that for my son Severus…I wont let mine and Lucius's mistake ruin the only thing that I am proud of. I know you are not loyal to his cause, not completely anyway…"_

"_I am loyal to the Dark Lord, and what you are saying is treason." He said it more as an automatic response yet as he said it he could see she believed it just as much as he did._

"_Liar! You were never in it for the cause, you were in it for your friends…but I've been watching you over the years as your love for your friends have turned into disgust and resentment. Those feelings I have been feeling the whole of my life…So called friends…Family…I hate them all, apart from Draco…I just don't want him to hate me like I hate them."_

_Severus watched as the young mother wiped way the tears from her eyes, her face full of anguish. He didn't want to put his position within the circle at risk by admitting his own indifference towards the cause. It was true, he didn't really care about any of it anymore, and as the woman opened up to him he knew he couldn't let her leave without helping her somehow._

"_And you think can I help him by becoming his Godfather?"_

_She sighed and smiled in relief as she nodded him, realizing that she was slowly bringing him round. _

"_Yes… please I don't know what else to do. I need you to help me show my child that there's more to life than pure bloods and mudbloods. I'm not expecting miracles and for my son to turn out to be some sort of holy liberator, I just don't want him to be… a monster that I will end up hating…I tried so hard not to get pregnant because of this fear, but Lucius was persistent. I spent most of my pregnancy wondering what to do with my child it was doomed from the moment of conception. At one point I was thinking of just killing it, but once I stared into his beautiful eyes I knew I couldn't…"_

_She broke into a sob, putting a hand over her mouth as the tears streamed from her eyes. Severus found himself in awkward situation, he wasn't use to women breaking down in front of him and he didn't quite know what to do. He kept his distance, unsure whether to go to her or not, there was something about her motherly protection that seemed to get to him. His own childhood had been one of cold detachment and hypocrisy; his own mother was as maternal to him as she was with the house elves. Yet the woman, who stood in front of him, was completely different as the love for her child shone in her tears, begging him to help her._

"…_I will my best to help you and your child, Narcissa."_

_Her sobbing calmed down slightly and she looked up at Severus with hope in her eyes, nodding she tried her best to compose herself._

"_I always knew you were different Severus. I failed to help you before you got caught up in it all… I will not fail with Draco…I can't."_

*End flashback*

Within a year of making that promise the Potters had been killed and Severus, out of guilt, accepted his role within Hogwarts and the Order, promising that through his trouble he would help make up for the damage he cased and help keep his Godson in the light. Yet it was difficult, Draco had been kept close to his father for the first ten years of his life at Lucius' demand, both to his and Narcissa's dismay. And so when Severus was finally able to become more of an influence in the boy's life when he started Hogwarts there was a lot of darkness and anger that already filled the young Malfoy's life. Looking at Draco in front of him he realized how much he had changed over the years and couldn't help but feel a little proud.

"Right, well I'm off to lessons. I'll check back in with you tonight if I find anything peculiar."

Draco picked up his bag and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Wait." Severus folded Draco's collar down before straightening his blouse. Draco laughed as he fussed about him like a mum, finding it odd having Severus tidying up his appearance.

"She's neat Draco, you're making her look like a scruff bag."

"Ah yes I know, but I should be more careful around you like this, if I remind you too much of her you might just rape me."

"You're pushing your luck boy, actually you're lucky I haven't got hold of you for last night."

Draco smirked, at this point thanking his present appearance, knowing that Severus wouldn't hurt him while he still looked like Hermione, "Yeah, I spose I'm owed a good beating for touching what's not mine ay Severus?"

Severus growled at the boy's mocking, "I don't know what you know Draco but if I was you I would be careful what you say in front of me."

Draco laughed at him, shaking his head at the potion master's threatening tone. He knew he was serious, especially when it came to Hermione but he couldn't help but laugh at the fact the man that had scared the shit out of him since he was little was caught up by a mere woman.

"Whatever you say Severus. Just don't take me for a fool."

Draco started his walk to the door but paused as Severus called out to him, looking back at his Godfather;

"Be careful Draco."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Draco kept himself completely aware of everything around him as he walked towards Hermione's first lesson of the day. He kept a relaxed and casual mood about him as he did so, making sure to look as normal as possible. Yet as he entered her first class he mentally moaned at what was in front of him.

"Hermione! Quick, we saved you a seat since we didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

The red headed wizard patted the seat between him and Potter; it took Draco a second to adjust the slight sneer that had been automatically plastered on his face to a grin.

"Thanks Ron, sorry about breakfast, I wasn't hungry."

"You never are anymore."

He was shocked at the response that had came from the other side of him and turned to Harry, finding him staring at Draco weirdly.

"Excuse me?"

Ron laughed nervously smacking the back of Harry's head. "Come on Harry, leave off it."

"No Ron. Hermione…If you want me to stop worrying about you, eating would be a great help."

Draco faked a remorseful smile, apologizing to Hermione's best friend but at the same time found himself wary of the boy's motives. He didn't like how the boy was looking at him and if he wasn't quite sure Severus would punish him, he would of blasted the idiot off his chair. He knew that Weasley had a thing for her but was it possible that Potter did as well? What an odd love triangle he mused, smirking a little at the thought of telling Severus about this but then passed on the idea, since there was a high possibility that he would shoot the messenger.

The day went rather slow for Draco's liking, spending most of his time with two people that he would quite happily swap with two massive angry hornet nests. But he knew that his job was going to be depressing at times and reminded himself that it was only two days. He made sure to go to dinner, purposely sitting next to Potter and eating as much as he could without being sick, hoping to keep the guy off his back. He caught Severus's eye, as he grabbed another chicken leg, shaking his head just enough to let him know what was going on.

"Herms, the guys are having a chess tournament and a little party in the common room tonight you going to come up?"

Draco didn't reply for a second still not used to people calling him after Granger, his memory coming back quickly he turned to the Weasley girl opposite him.

"Huh? ... Mmm… I would, but I'm afraid I have my head girl duties tonight."

"Aw. Isn't there anyway you can swap with anyone? We haven't sat and mocked the boys while they pretend to be clever in a long time!"

He shook his head at her trying his best to let her down as gently as he could, the thought of spending an evening with a load of Gryffindors was not something he would wish on his most hated enemies.

"Sorry."

"But I've already told Luna and some of the guys from Hufflepuff to come, we gonna have a little celebration before we all leave for the Christmas holidays! They're going to come over to our common room tonight, please say you'll be there! You can come after your rounds."

Draco winced, the idea seemed screwed up in his opinion, yet it still made him slightly curious. He would be able to freely explore the Gryffindor common room and spend the night with a bunch of women instead of on his own. Plus he could have a proper sniff around all of Granger's friends and see if anything suspicious came up.

"I'll see what I can do."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Severus watched as Draco left with the group of Gryffindors, hoping that the boy was not getting distracted from his task. Minerva leaned closer to him, with her eyes too on the retreating group of students. "How's the boy doing?"

"He's wearing a skirt, so I think he could be doing better."

"Very funny Severus."

He smirked, but looking at his fellow colleague he knew his sense of humor had been lost on her.

"He's fine, but by the looks of it he hasn't been as successful as he had hoped."

She nodded, "Well I give him credit where credits due. When he was in my lesson today he acted exceedingly well, sitting with Hermione's friends and even answering questions with her enthusiasm! I was very impressed."

"I'll make sure to relay the compliment of being a good Granger to him when I next see him."

She rolled her eyes at his slight impertinence, hearing the sarcasm in his voice, yet she knew he felt pride when it came to the younger Malfoy. The bond between them was strong and it made her grateful to Severus that he had made it that Draco would not go down the same road as his father.

"…How was your trip last night?"

"Escorting Miss Granger? It went ok, it was a rather emotional family reunion for the poor girl, I didn't stay long of course, but at least they are all safe for the time being."

He nodded; trying not to look too interested in what the elderly witch had to say. Yet inside he had craved to have spent those last moments with her, but he knew it would have been unwise even though Dumbledore had made him one of the Granger's secret keepers along with Minerva.

"At least she is out of the way."

Minerva gave him a funny look as she sighed deeply, standing up. "You could at least _try_ to sound sympathetic sometimes. If you acted anymore detached, Severus, you would look suspicious."

He watched as she walked away from the table, surprised that she hadn't at least given him her usual defensive lecture about her beloved Gryffindors, yet there was nothing. As he watched her leave he caught the headmaster staring straight at him with interest from further down the table. There was never a time that Severus could think of where that look had ever bode well for him, and so looking away he got up and left before the Headmaster's look turned into something else.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Draco had been doing his rounds for a couple of hours alone, completely and utterly alone. His frustrations were at his peak, _come on you bastard! Woman all alone here! _He had hoped that this usual cliché would mean that he would at least get some kind of appearance of this irritating spy, yet once again nothing. He truly thought that the spy was going to strike soon; they had become confident that an outright attack was surely imminent. He had given them ample time for an ambush and still he hadn't even a footstep to listen out for. Was it possible that this person had seen through his impersonation? He doubted it; he had played her so well, even mimicking her small quirks that he had picked up from the seven years of mocking them. Giving up he made his way up to the Gryffindor common room, but as he got to the portrait he found himself feeling a weird sensation of trespassing. It hadn't been so bad last night sleeping in Granger's chambers since they were detached from the Gryffindor common room. But this was different; this was like going into the lion's den, literally. He hesitated, not knowing what to do. He could easily turn back now and go to Granger's chambers and make up an excuse tomorrow for not attending, but something stopped him, unsure whether it was stubbornness or mere curiosity made his mind.

"Hermione?" He turned around to find Luna walking up the stairs towards him, smiling at what she thought was her old friend.

"Luna! You came, I'm so glad."

He didn't know where this relief that had burst out of him had come from but as soon as he had shown it he felt his cheeks going red. Embarrassed that he had reacted so oddly.

She laughed at his enthusiastic welcome, "Nice to be appreciated. Actually I forgot to ask Ginny what the password was to their common room, so I've been wondering around for a while…"

Draco racked his brains, McGonagall had told him the password but he hadn't really been paying attention since he was more obsessed with the fact that he had boobs.

"Bugger…I cant remember either…"

"You don't remember your own house's password?"

He froze, did he actually say that out loud? Mentally kicking himself he tried to think of a excuse. "Well I haven't really been up here that –"

"Hey guys!"

The couple turned back towards the portrait and Draco sighed deeply in relief as the youngest Weasley greeted them both with a grin.

"I was about to come and find you guys and kick your arses for breaking promises, but now I see you were both just late!"

Ginny waved them both in and as Draco followed the two women in he found himself tensing up. Most of the people were chatting and sitting around on the couches and chairs around the room. The was a table simply cluttered with scavenged food from what Draco could guess as well as a rather large punch bowl that he promised to revisit later, hoping to god that it had some kind of alcohol in it. However the atmosphere in the room was different from his usual Slytherin domain; here there was not even the slightest hint of hierarchy within the whole common room. He was use to people acting their status, lowest to highest, yet here everyone seemed on equal grounds. Of course the Slytherin dungeons had their perks; mainly due to the wealth of the students that were in the house, and obviously Draco was used to those advantages. Yet there was something about the comfortable environment that made him slightly envious of the Gryffindor house. Not that he would ever utter that out loud.

A waving hand caught his attention, looking over to the corner of the room he walked over, forcing a smile as Potter grinned at him patting the sofa next to him.

"You're just in time to watch Ron knock out Neville with his white knight."

"Brilliant!"

Draco gritted his teeth as he said it, wondering what on earth people enjoyed watching two idiots play chess. It was rather entertaining to play but in Draco's opinion it was a rather personal experience and one that would be difficult and rather boring to observe.

"How are you doing Hermione?"

Draco glanced at the boy next to him and found him looking at the chess game in front of him, yet he was sure he just said something to him.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry about this morning... I was just kinda grumpy. But you do look a bit better in yourself."

"I'm doing ok, Harry, and as much as I appreciate you looking out for me I need you to act more like my friend than… A boyfriend…"

He watched as the boy sat there in shock at what he had said, but it was true and it was bugging him. Draco was more than a little bit tired of the boy's incessant mothering, and was starting to understand why Hermione had been avoiding him lately. He had expected it off of the Weasley, yet it seemed the woman truly did have two bodyguards.

"I didn't realize I was that full on… I'm sorry I guess."

"It's fine, just calm down a little ok?"

Harry nodded sadly, and Draco couldn't help but feel like he had just changed Granger's relationship with Potter slightly. Not that he really cared. But the boy bugged him how close he was to her, she wasn't his, and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way. He had thought that Potter had shacked up with the Weasley girl. His mind wondered over the subject for a while as he watched the boring game in front of him but it didn't take Draco to get bored. Getting tired he looked for an escape and noticed Luna and the Weasley girl with a group of Gryffindor girls that he didn't know. Jumping up he made his excuses and moved over to where the girls were sitting hoping to get some kind of entertainment.

They spoke mostly about gossip that he had already knew, but stayed in the pretence of shock and awe while using the time to study the women he was surrounded with.

The night overall hadn't been as bad as he had predicted, helping himself to a glass of punch, he observed the room again, noting that most of the visitors from the other houses had either gone back to their own dorms or fallen asleep in random places scattered around large common room. Grinning widely as he spotted Potter unconscious and lying rather awkwardly on the floor with Weasley snoring away on one of the armchairs, hoping that they both woke up in the morning with the best hangover that Draco could think of.

"Hermione, we're going to bed."

He turned around to find Ginny holding up the half conscious body of Luna Lovegood. He raised an eyebrow at her state as Ginny nodded at her reaction.

"Yup, Luna cannot hold down her drink any better than the boys... Fancy giving me a hand?"

Nodding he grabbed hold of the other side of the blond witch helping her up the stairs to the Girl's dorm, noting that this was one experience that he didn't think was ever likely to happen. They placed Luna in Ginny's bed, yet Draco watched as Ginny tucked her in, he felt his lids becoming heavier, and decided it was time to leave.

"Herm's you look shattered, get in Lavender's bed. You don't have to worry, she's downstairs cuddled up to Neville on the couch…I can't wait for her to wake up and realize where she is!"

He smiled as she giggled, but shook his head.

"Sorry Ginny, I kinda want to wake up in my own bed tomorrow morning."  
He was due to take his batch of Polyjuice in the next couple of hours and if he stayed Lavender wasn't the only one who was going to wake up with a nasty surprise. Yet as he turned to leave he felt his legs getting heavy, he hadn't realize he was as tired as this…just ten minutes ago he was as awake as anything. He gripped onto the side of the door, steadying himself as he tried to work out how he was going to get down the spiral staircase.

"Hermione? Seriously, I think you should take a lie down…"

He shook his head, determined to leave but before he could take a step his feet buckled beneath him, falling into darkness.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A loud banging made him jump, and sitting up in bed Severus growled, too many times he had been disrupted from his sleep and it was starting to piss him off. Getting up he threw on a pair on pajama bottom before covering himself in thick black dressing gown. Once again the banging continued, and so grabbing his wand he approached his door, hoping that whatever reason this was it was more important than his precious sleep. Not that there were many things that he placed higher than that.

"SEVERUS! DAMN IT, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Recognizing the voice he opened the door and found just what he was expecting; a very unnerved and flustered Transfiguration professor. What he didn't expect was the pale, shadow of a girl next to her, Ginny Weasley.

"What's wrong Minerva?"

Even as he said it he already knew the answer she was going to give.

"Miss Granger has disappeared." The sentence took him a second to work itself around his still half asleep brain. He knew his Hermione was safe, but it still took Minerva's slight nod to confirm this before his heart could start beating again. So Draco had gotten himself kidnapped? This was still not a situation he would of wished for, yet he hoped the boy knew what he was doing.

"I've already informed Dumbledore and we're on our way up to the Gryffindor dorms, I suggest you put on some clothes and follow us up there."

Severus nodded, shutting his door he quickly put on some robes before following the two witches. As he entered the common room the eerie silence hit him hard and as he looked around at the mass of students lying around the large room it showed a great indication to what had occurred in Severus's opinion. Noticing the group was standing just by the stairs to the girl's dorm he moved over where they were. But as he moved closer he found that he had already missed most of the conversation between the Weasley girl and Dumbledore.

"…And then she just collapsed and fell down the stairs…like I knew she was tired but she just refused to stay! I noticed her head was bleeding and shouted for help…but no one would wake up… so I went to the bathroom upstairs to wet a towel and get some bandages…but when I got back the room had been trashed and there was blood…everywhere…I was gone five minutes tops!"

Dumbledore glanced up at Severus as Severus stood by his side, the concern in the headmaster's eyes more than a little prominent. He shook his head, indicating to his employer that he hadn't expected this to happen, making the headmaster's frown deepen. Minerva gently gripped hold of the girl's shoulder in response, "Its ok…"

The young witch shook her head viciously as tears dropped from her face, "No its not! No one will wake up! None of them! Why wont they wake up? Where is Hermione?"

Severus could see that the trauma of tonight had hit the girl hard, "Don't worry Miss Weasley, your fellow students are fine, they have simply been spiked with a sleeping potion."

"I spose that makes sense since I didn't drink any of it… not everyone did I don't think…Most of the Hufflepuff guys went home so I'm guessing they didn't either… but what about Hermione? Where is she?"

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at the young witch, "We will find her. Don't worry… but what I need off of you is a list of names of everyone you can remember from all the houses and also what happened before the accident. But first why don't you go hospital wing and get a calming draught and I will meet you there, I've already notified Poppy, she will be expecting you."

She nodded slowly, still sniffing back the tears that were threatening to overflow in her eyes. The three watched as she left, staying silent until they knew the young girl was out of hearing range. Minerva was the first to speak, her nervous tone jittery and hushed.

"Is it true Severus? Have they all been spiked?"

"Yes, I can smell it from the punch bowl a mile away as well as on the students…but it's a smell that you would only notice when working a lot around the ingredient Flintute powder which is one of the main elements in this particular sleeping draught. They should awake in about five to eight hours time depending on how much they drank."

"I spose we can rule out the people who have been drugged then at least."

Severus shook his head, "They could of very easily within minutes hidden Draco somewhere with a flick of a wand and taken some of the sleeping draught to hide all suspicion…I'd like to stay here and wait for them all to wake up."

Dumbledore nodded "And Minerva and I will have a little discussion with the students from the other houses and see if we can find anything suspicious."

"What are we going to do about Draco? Is any of this what you two planned?"

Severus glanced at Dumbledore, noticing him staring at the fireplace at the side of the room.

"Not entirely, so I guess we sit and wait I suppose…and hope that his training and our plans were not in vein." He had said it to keep her calm about the situation, but both he and Dumbledore knew that the Slytherin was on his own for now, and hoped for his conscience's sake that the boy knew what he was doing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Something cold hit his face making his jump and opening one eye slightly he found everything out of focus and blurry. Draco groaned as he grabbed hold of his head in pain, in what he guessed was the beginning of a nasty headache. Trying to wake himself up, he opened his eyes, adjusting to the dimly lit candles that were scattered around him. Brown curls of hair flicked in front of his face and pushing it away he noticed his hands were still petite and feminine like. And so he guessed he hadn't been out for too long since he hadn't changed back. Looking around him he realized that he wasn't in Grangers chambers, panicking as he realized that he didn't know exactly where he was. He guessed he was in the dungeons somewhere as there were no windows and cold damp surroundings. The jingle from his movements made him look down at his arm, finding it chained the wall behind him and his wand that was up his sleeve, gone.

"Shit."

A chuckle echoed off the aged walls. Draco squinted his eyes at the shadows at the end of the hallway that led to the room he was being held in, trying to distinguish the owner of the voice from the shadows.

"Well, are you going to show yourself? Its not like I can do much damage chained up you idiot."

"Come now Hermione, you seriously don't recognize my voice?"

Draco paused for a second before laughing hard at the fact that they had called him Hermione. The satisfaction that he had actually fooled the nutcase in front of him helped keep the irritation of being chained to a wall seem less of a problem.

Grinning into the shadows, Draco cocked his head to one side, making sure not to show any fear or anxiety when it came to this situation.

"Oh boy, someone's going to be a little surprised if not a little bit pissed in about an hour or so."

"Really? And why is that?"

Draco kept smiling, as much of a sticky situation he had found himself in, he couldn't help but feel more than a little smug right now. He watched as his capturer took a couple of steps forward, appearing in front of Draco and out from the darkness. He kept his emotions calm; knowing that to react would do him no good right now as he placed an impassive face on, he stared back at his kidnapper.

"I think I'll wait and let you find out for yourself."

"And who says your still going to be alive by then?"


	22. Chapter 22

****Ok... so for a very long while Uni sucked way too much of my time. To celebrate my freedom from studenthood i decided to kick my arse into gear. keep in mind half of this chapter was written roughly about a year ago, so it may still not be completely right. Just to let you guy know i am back on this now, and hopefully will be bringing out the next chapter in the next couple of weeks. incredibly sorry for the neglect of my story! much love to my maria x

**Chapter twenty-two**

"So come on then you fruitloop, why the fuck am I chained to this wall? Daddy not play with you enough when you were a kid? Touched up by a pervy uncle? Recently discovered your new found homosexuality?"

"Funny…Of course its got nothing to do with you has it Hermione?"

Draco sighed deeply, rolling his eyes at the obvious statement. "No shit Sherlock."

She gave him a strange look, but he was tired of acting like Hermione and by the way he was feeling he had mere moments before he changed back anyway. He glanced over at the shadow now moving closer to him and grinned as he felt his skin tighten.

The process to changing back to his beloved body hurt a lot more than he expected as the feeling of his muscles changing shape and his skeleton growing tensed his whole body. He moaned in pain but tried to keep it to a minimum, not wanting his attacker to know the full extent of his pain as he slowly changed back to his more familiar state. Panting he lifted his head back up and smiled at her with his usual Malfoy smirk.

"Hello Ginny."

He watched as her eyes widened before she screamed in frustration, pointing her wand at his chest.

"No! How dare you! How dare you think you can get away with this! Where is she?"

Within seconds she was face to face with him her wand shoved hard into his throat. He laughed hard, chocking slightly on the pressure put on his Adam's apple.

"How dare I? **You** are the one overstepping your position."

She paused, her brown eyes boring into his, her hands still holding lumps of the tight Gryffindor uniform that Draco was at present still wearing.

"What?"

"Think about it Weasley. Why do you think, I, of all people am impersonating the mudblood?"

"…You knew…how?"

"Its my duty to know Weasley. The Dark Lord gave me the mission of watching over you. Yet I don't know why he would give me such a mission since I find you disobeying his orders."

He watched as she digested the false information, hoping to God that she believed it. She slowly let his collar go and sat down on the floor, lost in thought. He took this time to assess his situation, looking over the unpredictable state of the woman in front of him, now mumbling away.

"But I was doing him a favour… She wasn't going to be any use to us; she wasn't going to help the cause at all! It would have been better to get her out of the way since she was such a strong asset to the Order…surely…"

"The Dark Lord gave you, just like everyone else, orders to leave her alone. Don't act like you did this for him. This was a personal vendetta and you know it."

"I love Tom! Everything I do is for him!"

"No. You love the thought of someone needing you. You finally found someone who wanted you and then to be told you were being replaced by the girl, that not only fucked your brother but who's secret admirer was your first love, old Potter. Pissed you off a little I'm guessing…" He chuckled as she gaped at him, silent as he carried on but he could see her eyes going shiny even in the poor light and knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. "I'm spot on aren't I Weasley? I wasn't the only one who saw Potter's sick doe eyes when it came to Granger. If I was you, I would have been pissed."

"You don't fucking know me!" she exclaimed

"Wrong. I know all about you. Call yourself a Death Eater? You're nothing but a stupid Girl who had a crush on a dream. Your not worthy of the Dark Lord's time you _pathetic_ _Gryffindor_."

She screamed as she stood up and slapped his face hard, yet as she did he grabbed her arm, thanking Merlin for the lose restraints. He could feel himself breaking her fingers as he ripped out her wand. He threw her backwards as he used her wand to break the restraints that were keeping him chained to the was difficult to look victorious in the Gryffindor uniform and skirt he was wearing but he couldn't help but feel a tad bit chuffed at his ability to bullshit even in the worse situations. She was still on the floor as he walked up to her, and had the temptation to just kill her. She was a traitor after all, and he didn't want to even think about the amount of information she had given to Voldermort. Yet he knew neither sides would want her dead and there was a great possibility that both sides would kick his arse for doing so.

"You're a bastard Malfoy. I'm trying to help the Dark Lord and you are stopping me, and **you** call yourself a Death Eater!"

He pointed his wand at her, magically binding her before kneeling down next her, smiling. Finding the irony in her words more than a little amusing. Using a levitation spell he lifted he off the ground with ease, whistling lightly as he did so.

"Time to take you back up to reality little weasel."

"WAIT! … Stop." Draco ignored her continuing to whistle his tune while walking her out of the dungeon room and looking around for a way out.

"I mean it. Stop! What do you think is going to happen when you take me up there? You think that the Dark Lord will forgive you for giving me to Dumbledore? He will kill your whole family for this."

He paused, looking back at the red headed witch as she smiled triumphantly at him as thought she had caught his attention.

"You see Malfoy, we may both be Death Eaters, but in the eyes of this castle you will always be the bad one. You take me up there to Dumbledore I will not only blow **your **cover, but I'll blow **everyones.**"

He wasn't quite sure what she meant by everyone's, but he was quite sure he knew someone how could find out pretty easily. He clicked his tongue and using his wand to turn her around to face him.

"Wow, for someone who had everyone fooled you really are dense…"

"What?"

"Who said that I'm taking you to Dumbledore?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The sound of the fire crackling bounced around the room, the dominant sound creating such a peaceful atmosphere that Severus couldn't help but smile a little at the feeling of serenity around him in his cozy armchair. He didn't have many moments like this and so when he was lucky enough to have the chance he would happily take as much of the quietness in while he could. He was anxious about his Godson's safety and the peace was the only thing keeping him calm. He needed to keep his head together, for both their sakes. He wasn't used to not being in control of situations the thought of helplessness was haunting his peace. His living area was the most comfortable room in his chambers, yet increasingly his time in it diminishing as the war became ever twisted and confusing.

"You look rather comfortable there Severus. Hard day doing fuck all, hmm?

Panic shot through him for a second, but keeping his eyes closed Severus maintained his composure.

"Once again you intrude on the only moments peace I have Lucius. I truly hope this is not going to be a long intrusion."

"You're never happy to see me. It would upset me more if I were to give a flying fuck."

Hearing Lucius moving close to him, Severus opened his eyes and bringing his head up, seeing the man standing only a few feet away from him, arms crossed and already knew what Lucius was going to ask him next.

"Where the fuck is my son, Severus?"

Without a flinch Severus gave him an automated response, "I would hope that at this time of night he is in bed…but whether it's his own or someone else's, I have no idea. He is his father's son after all…"

"Don't lie to me Severus; I heard down from the grapevine that Draco had been telling people that he was leaving early to come home to me…yet I find myself at a loss since he is neither at home nor is he here."

Severus hesitated for a second, he trusted Lucius as much as he trusted Longbottom to complete a complex potion without fucking up. However, this was his son, and it was obvious that he couldn't just send him away with a flippant excuse or lie.

"We are working on a way to smoke out the other spy, Draco has a lead and I have allowed him to follow it up."

"On his own and without neither asking my permission or even informing me…Are you fucking retarded? We have **no idea** who the fuck it is or what they are capable of and you allow my only child to toddle off on his own to meet his probable doom?"

He was finding it difficult to argue with the DeathEater in front of him when nearly everything he was saying was the exact echo of what was going on in his own head.

"We do have an idea who it is and I need you to trust me Lucius. I have kept your son safe this long, I will not fail now."

Lucius gave a cold, bitter laugh, shaking his head he pointed his wand at Severus making sure to direct it at his chest, " I should kill you where you sit. _**I **_am the one who is protecting him. I put him on the right path, but don't think I haven't seen your influence on him over the last couple of years Severus, and it's starting to piss me right off. I told _**you **_to find the fucking spy, not to throw Draco into it. If the Dark Lord finds out that I have been meddling in affairs that I shouldn't, the Malfoy bloodline will be wiped out quicker than you could blink."

Severus hadn't seen Lucius like this in a long while, the fear and panic on his face was so clear to see that he had to look away. He kept calm as he spoke, knowing that one wrong word and tone and he could be in some serious trouble.

"Lucius, Draco will be fine-"

"Do not fuck with me Snape! I swear, if Draco is not back safe and sound I am going to cut you into so many pieces that they will be picking you out of the rug for years to come!"

"Wow. Seriously didn't think you cared about me that much pap."

Lucius Malfoy span around to find his son leaning against the doorframe to the living room, grinning at the scene in front of him. Severus closed his eyes in relief, not for his own safety but that of his godson's.

"Where the hell have you been you little bastard?"

Draco put a hand on his heart pretending to be hurt by his father's comment, "Ouch! For a moment there, I thought we were going to have an emotional family moment."

Severus watched as Draco wondered into the room, still adorning the female Gryffindor uniform, which was probably about a good two sizes too small for him. He sat down on the sofa next to the chair that Severus was still occupying, trying to get himself comfortable while the two men watched him curiously. Lucius folded his arms and looked expectantly at his son, Yet Draco just sighed contently and closed his eyes.

In the end it was up to Severus to break the awkward silence that Lucius had created, "So are we going to hear about your latest adventure, or are you going to wait for your father to explode and kill me?"

"The latter does seem tempting, I must admit. But I do have a present for you Severus." Draco flicked his wand and through the door floated a recently tied and gagged Ginny Weasley.

For a moment there was silence as the three men watched the young woman bump onto the middle of the floor in front of them. Two of them in shock while the third simply grinned, the silence was broken by Lucius."…Please tell me this isn't some kind of hilarious joke?"

Severus stared at the furious woman in front of him, she sat there passively, glaring at each one of them in turn. How could this girl be what they had been searching for? Her brother was Potter's best friend, he had also been sure she was in love with Potter herself.

"Did she hurt you?"

"You're kidding Severus surely! With my expertise the weasel barely left a scratch, But I give her credit where credits due, she is a fucking nutjob."

Lucius stood over her before turning to Severus, "What are we going to do with her?" By the look on his face Severus knew exactly what the elder Malfoy wanted to do with the young witch, and it was nothing that he would stomach.

"You complained about being involve Lucius, and now your begging to kill an apparent spy of our Dark Lord. Make up your mind. I have no time for games."

"Don't you realize what you have here Severus? A Weasley!"

"I know exactly what I have, I've been teaching her since she was eleven. Just leave Malfoy. I wipe the child's memory of you and you're free to play innocent party."

"What about my son?"

Draco glared at his father, "Don't affiliate yourself with me, I'm here for the long run, you made sure of that yourself when you convinced me to take this mark."

The sneer struck the elder Malfoy, affecting him more than Severus had expected, but as quickly as the hurt was shown on his face, it disappeared. Putting on unreadable mask.

"I convinced you to excel yourself, Draco. We Malfoys only surround ourselves with the most powerful and purest witches and wizards. That Mark unfortunately was the bridge to achieve that. I have no regrets."

Draco stared at his father in disbelief for a moment before bursting out in laughter, "My God! You actually believe that don't you?" He stood up and walked over to the elder wizard, shoving his arm at him, "_**This**_, is nothing more than a brand similar to what those muggles use on their livestock. You think you built a bridge for me with this? You have _**condemned **_me, father."

Lucius observed his son coldly for a moment before turning his head to Severus still sitting in the chair, quietly observing the scene in front of him.

"Get rid of her Severus. She will complicate all of our lives."

With that he turned and exited through the fireplace, not looking back. Draco still stood facing where he had left, shaking, with his fists clenched at his side. Severus didn't know what to do, he didn't want to express too much in front of the woman still magically bound in the middle of his living room.

"Draco…"

Draco turned to face him, his face as expressionless as his father had been before he left, "You need to tell Granger. This is a lot more revolved around her than I first thought."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was odd, the whole environment around her felt false. She was sitting in a cozy room trying to read an interesting book on Metamorphmagi while her parents chatted comfortably on the sofa opposite yet she felt awkward. The whole situation felt wrong, it wasn't that she didn't want to enjoy the Christmas holidays with her parents, but to ignore what was going on back in Hogwarts was more than a little difficult. Everything was running through her mind, Harry and Ron, Draco, Luna, as well as the most domineering thought of a certain potion master. She couldn't get any of it out of her head, the whole thing simply circulating round her with what ifs and maybes.

Sighing she put down her book and resting her head on the back of her chair she closed her eyes, trying desperately to make her mind blank. For what seemed like ages she tried to calm her buzzing mind."Honey… are you feeling ok?"

Her eyes shot open, looking over to find her mothers concerning look before giving a quick glance at her dad, lightly snoozing next to his wife.

"I'm fine mum. Just a little bit out of it. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and sleep for a while." She knew it was wrong to keep her mum in the dark but her mother wasn't stupid, and she was finding it difficult to keep hiding things from her. Walking up the stairs she could hear her mum sigh and felt a strange sense of guilt come over her.

Her mother was going through a lot, and as much as she was trying to support her with her father's recent sight injuries, the fact that they were living in a strange house hidden by magic was not helping the poor muggle woman's stress levels. And so the last thing Hermione wanted to do would be to put the pressure of her problems on her mother's shoulders as well.

She closed the door to her bedroom before leaning against it, putting the palms of her hands on her eyes as she groaned in frustration.

"If you stress so badly you'll end up as moody as me you know."

She quickly put down her hands before looking around her bedroom, finding him lazing on the chair near her window, smirking at her gaping expression. She bit her lip as she ran towards him, jumping into his lap making him wrap his hand round her mouth trying his best to keep her as quiet as possible.

"We're going to have company very soon unless you're quiet for a moment."

She giggled into his hand as he used his other hand to cast a silencing charm and magically locking the door. He slowly dropped his hand from her face revealing her large grin; he raised an eyebrow silently questioning her reaction.

"I've missed you."

"Have you now?"

"More than I would of liked." She admitted as she nestled into his shoulder, rubbing her nose down his neck as she sighed in contentment. She knew he was here for a reason, but for a couple of seconds she wanted just to be selfish and just be held by him and listen to him breathing quietly underneath her.

He didn't speak, waiting for her to be ready for what he was going to have to tell her, not really wanting to rush telling her something that was going to be difficult to digest. She moved her hand up, brushing against the line of his jaw as she lightly kissed the side of his neck. He closed his eyes bringing his head back to lean against the back of the chair, giving her more access. He moaned lightly as she sucked her way up his neck, nibbling at his Adam's apple before capturing his lips with hers. Within moments of her lips on his, he felt her going for the buttons on his shirt. He lightly held hold of her hands, stopping her, knowing that if she went any further he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"No. We need to talk."

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes, scared of the resistance she found in them. Her stomach lurched as she realised that he had come with news that he was finding difficult to tell her, and one person came to mind automatically. She pushed off him and stood up in a panic.

"Oh God. Malfoy? Is he ok? Oh God…They got him didn't they? It's my fault! Oh God…"

Severus stood up, hushing her quietly, trying to calm the now panicked woman.

"Hermione, he's fine. I need you to calm down."

She was still in front of him on edge, waiting for him to continue. Her hand already at her mouth preparing for whatever he was about to say.

"Draco was able to catch the person who meant you harm."

"Who is it?" The question meant a lot to her, it had been revolving around her head for longer than she would like to admit. Yet he bowed his head as she spoke, making her want to scream in frustration at the lack of an answer.

"Please Severus! I need to know.""I know."

"Then tell me!"

He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. She was hesitant, still waiting for him to answer her but as she took his hand he brought her to him, bringing his arms around her and pressing his lips to her head.

"I need you to come see for yourself…I don't think you would believe me…"

Before she could answer she could feel the pull that came with apparation and holding onto the man before her she waited until she felt it stop.

The coldness hit her hard as she realised that she was only in a light jumper and jeans and looking down she found her slippers soaking wet as the light blue material stood out from the snow.

"Err… Severus?"

He looked down and chuckled lightly as the state of her, but before she could shout at him she felt a warmness sweep over her and her slippers as dry as they were a few moments ago.

"Apologies."

He started walking and without hesitation she followed in silence, her head buzzing with worries and guesses of what was going to be revealed to her. It was obvious that whoever it was that wanted her was someone that she trusted, but to think of anyone of her friends as a potential culprit made her feel physically sick. She was expecting him to take her to the Headmaster's office yet as they turned into the dungeons she knew that they were heading for his personal chambers. She looked around her as they got to the door, making sure no one saw her in her present state.

"Don't worry, No one's going to see you."

She looked at him for a second before understanding what he meant and smiled slightly at his thoughtfulness.

"So that wasn't just a heating spell you put over us out there then, huh."

"Disillusionment can come in all shapes and forms my dear."

He pushed her through the door before shutting it behind him; but she didn't wait for him as she walked through his chambers following the firelight to his living area. She stopped dead as she entered the room, unable to move another step as she realised what she was seeing.

"No."

"Granger-" Draco stood up from the chair he was sitting in, trying to explain the scene in front of him, yet she couldn't take her eyes off of her friend who was at present still magically bound on the floor.

"NO!" she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She had known Ginny too long; she loved her like a sister and the thought of her having anything to do with this made Hermione want to collapse into the darkest hole she could think of.

"You're wrong. Let her go."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off. Moving over to where Ginny was on the floor she knelt beside her, before looking back at the two Slytherins.

"I said **let her go."**

"It's her, Granger. She confessed to me herself... and that's after she fucking drugged me and chained me to a wall."

"I didn't! Hermione, please…I don't know what's going on… He just grabbed me! You have to take me to Dumbledore!" She looked at who she thought was her friend, finding her in tears with the look of desperation and confusion in her eyes; the pleading look more painful than the pitying ones off of the two men.

Draco snarled, jumping in front of Hermione, "Oh for fuck sake Weasley! Drop the act! And Granger, seriously! How can you be so fucking -"

"Enough!" the whole room went silent at the loud growl, as the group turned to the potion master as he sat himself down in the chair in front of them."You can, indeed, drop the act miss Weasley, the Headmaster has been informed. But I thought that since we are on our own we could have a little chat first."

Hermione moved away from the whole group, moving to the wall and leaning against it, finding it difficult to breathe let alone try to comprehend Severus's investigative treatment of her friend.

"I'm not telling you anything."

He raised and eyebrow at her tone of voice, "The idea that you think you have a choice is highly amusing Miss Weasley… But the fact of the matter is that you know all of our roles within the Dark Lord's circle, including that of Miss Grangers' and so to play dumb is not only unnecessary but irritatingly time consuming."

He glanced up at Hermione for a second in hesitation. His concerning eyes skimming over her tormented face for a second trying to catch her attention but she avoided his gaze. She didn't want to be here, and she didn't want to hear anymore. The whole situation was too fucked up for her mind to cope with, yet she knew that she needed to control herself and tried her best not to scream as she watched the young Gryffindor's body language change from her confused fearful state to one of a more confident yet defensive stranger.

There was a silence between the group as they focused on the youngest witch, waiting for her reaction to the Potion master's words. Yet to Hermione's horror she watched as Ginny just smirked at his statement.

"If you're really true to the Dark Lord you will give me back to him. I will only explain my actions to him."

"Ginny…"

Ginny's head swirled round to where Hermione was leaning against the wall, anger etched into every inch of the young witch's face.

"Do not **Ginny **me! How dare you stand there like you're all sweet and innocent you whore! First my brother, then Harry…Then if that isn't bad enough I find out that your Snape's new plaything...then my master…that enough! He's **mine. Mine!** At least I have chosen my side!"

Hermione stood there in shock; heartbreak ran through her body, she felt her stomach lurch as she realised what they were dealing with. The idea that she could have been one of the reasons why her friend had turned to the Death Eaters was a difficult one to grasp. The feeling of nausea hit her so hard she lent over putting her hand over her mouth. Breathing slowly she could the see the wall of tears in her eyes._ Ron, Harry, the Weasleys, they are going to hate me for this._ Quietly she slid down the wall putting her hand over her mouth as she listened to the horror in front of her. Wishing it was some kind on nightmare.

Severus could see she wasn't taking it too well, but there was too many people in the room for him to be able to comfort her, he watched and waited a while for her to calm down before continuing;

"Weasley you have no idea what is going on here so I would appreciate it if you kept your ignorant views to yourself. You are in trouble and at present, attacking the only people who can help you."

She sneered at him as if he had proposed something vial, shaking her head at him in disgust. "I don't know what he sees in you… Help? You sound like them! I don't need help, I have the Dark lords protection. You sell me out and you will have his wrath to deal with, Snape… I know she's a traitor. I've been watching her, she's no servant of the Dark Lord, and when he finds out he'll kill you all."

He smiled at her, but it wasn't the smile that Hermione had gotten used to; this was a cold, unemotional smile, sending a chill down her spine.

Severus stood up and walked towards her, kneeling down and grabbing her chin:"You have no idea what wrath is child."

The small witch growled as he stared into her eyes, "Get the fuck-"

"Legilimens."

Hermione watched as he broke into her mind within a split second, running through the youngest Weasley's mind with merciless ease. In the moments that past Hermione held a breath as she watched the two in front of her in what seemed was hours of stretched out silence, glancing over she could see Draco focused on the same scene, the look of attentiveness more than apparent on his face.

When he was done Severus roughly let go of her chin, sending the young Gryffindor onto her back with her hands still magically bound. He stood up, still staring down at her, as he tried to think.

"What did you see Severus?"

The voice came from Draco, and as Hermione glanced over to him she suddenly noticed how tired and worn own the boy looked. The bags under his eyes, so apparent that, even with a strong Glammer spell there would be difficulty hiding it. The ironic thing is that Draco had noticed her as well, and was quite sure he was thinking the same thing about herself. She watched as his frustration grew more as Severus ignored him, still staring at the red haired witch in front of him.

"For fuck sake Severus! **Speak!"**

"Mr. Malfoy, I must strongly suggest you calm down."

He looked behind him to find Dumbledore exiting Severus's fireplace, coolly wiping off the ash from his robe. Hermione watched as he entered the group, glancing down at Ginny still on the floor; his face showing nothing but sadness.

"My dear I truly wish you had come to me with your problems."

The young Gryffindor stayed silent, instead focusing her attention on the wall behind the Headmaster.

"How can you ask me to calm down! You know how many times she's probably put us in danger? Over what? Some stupid teenage angst!"

A high-pitched laugh erupted from the witch on the floor as she tried to push herself up into sitting position, facing herself towards Draco.

"Teenage angst? You think that's why I went to him? You stupid fucking idiot. I have **loved **that man since the first moment we met. It was fate."

Dumbledore sat down on the sofa closest to her, ignoring the dark stares that she was now giving him.

"Ahhh Tom's imprint … My child, the Tom riddle you fell in love with died before you were born."

"Don't sit there and act like you understand. You know **nothing**."

Dumbledore just nodded sadly, "apparently not enough to stop this…"

He sighed heavily before turning to Hermione still sitting against the wall, trying her best to be as detached from the situation as possible. "Miss Granger, I do believe you have seen and heard enough for one evening…Mr Malfoy, if you would like to escort Miss Granger back to my office me and Professor Snape will be along shortly.

"No way! What are you going to do with Weasel?"

"We will discuss that later. For now I would like you to take Miss Granger to my office."

Draco growled as he turned to Hermione, impatiently indicating for her to follow. She bowed her head, not wanting to see any more, yet as she walked past the group she heard a shout;

"They'll all hate you in the end. Just like I did."

She didn't look back as she walked out, but the tears refuse to stop as she mourned the loss of a sister.


End file.
